My Dragon, God and Master
by Fraxus-Thunder
Summary: We were friends, then lovers, and now we are walking through our new arduous life together. Nothing is gonna be easy, but for so as long as I live, I will stay at your side, never leaving you, never letting you down. I will be safe forever because you are my dragon, my god, my master. FRAXUS Yaoi MXM (Gratsu in latest chapters)
1. A storm is coming

Hi Everyone!

I'm rewriting the story, correcting my many mistakes and trying to make it a little easier to read by joining chapters that were very short, as the first ones.

I apologize in advanced for the possible mistakes that i´m sure I still have made, because english is not my native language. This FanFic was originally written in spanish and I decided to translate it so... If you find anything wierd or bad written, despite i'm trying hardly to correct them, you know why it is!

* * *

It was a normal day, just like any other in Fairy Tail...

Freed, irritated, observed at his guild mates that since a couple of weeks seemed especially annoying and noisy to him.

_"What's wrong with me? I have to calm down myself and try to find out what's messing with my head"  
_

The raspy voice of Master Makarov broke his thoughts from his seat at the bar.

"Ey, brats! We have a job to do! I will say the names of those of you who will take part and once we get there I will explain what you have to do ...:"

_"Well I hope to be in, I need to break the routine or I will turn mad" _Freed observed at the mage who once was the most powerful member of Fairy Tail while he was revealing the names.

"Gajeel, Levy, Bickslow, Mirajane, Laxus and Freed ... For your own sake try to not destroy everything… got it, Gajeel and Laxus?"

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" barked Gajeel, while Laxus just stared sourly at his grandfather.

* * *

Evergreen sat near Freed in the Raijinshuu's desk and put her hand in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Freed? You've been recently the whole day in your own world. Are you okay?" She was very observant and did not miss any unusual behavior of their teammates, especially if it belonged to the young rune master, the mage with a very tidy and well balanced life.

"I don´t know Ever, I'm still trying to figure out why I'm this mess. Maybe this job help me to be myself again" Freed looked at his friend and sighed, he feels weird and uncomfortable and people were starting to notice it.

"No need to tell you that if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm right here for you, right? We'll speak calmly when you return... Only if you want to, of course haha. Be careful out there and take care of our Laxus!"

Ever affectionately took his hand and smiled at Freed while he slid one of his delicate fingers down her cheek. "Thanks Ever, I know you're always there" And after a brief hug he vanished through the door of the guild to prepare the necessary equipment of the mysterious mission he knew nothing yet.

* * *

The silky green hair wizard watched the people gathered on the train platform. Children crying or playing, lovers, friends and family meeting up again with hugs and kisses ... and suddenly a stomach ache and a slight anger seized him while observing that the two members of the group that were missing, came together. The giggles and jokes from his teammates didn´t help to calm that strange feeling, and the need to know if those jokes were true or not were killing him. _"It's just curiosity, I shouldn't get pannic. If Laxus is happy with her I don't have to worry. Mirajane is the sweetest girl of the guild, he'll be fine. Though I would give him everything he deserves."  
_  
That last phrase that his subconscious had transmitted startled him and bounced on his head again and again without understanding very well what it was supposed to meant, he sighed to try to eradicate those thoughts and entered into the train.

He sat next to his god, as he always did, and watched drooling how the blond dragon slayer stretched out and accommodated in his seat. The powerful muscles could be perfectly be distinguished thanks to the tight purple shirt he was wearing, and Freed could enjoy the view once again. He thought of the many times he had give pleasure to himself as he daydreamed about lick every corner of that perfect body, showing his god how eager he was to give him what no one could never give him, completely surrendering to the will and desire of his most precious deity. But the rune master feared for his karma and always regretted those impure thoughts about the person he believed was the most perfect and powerful one on the face of the earth. Despite his shyness Freed had a horny mind and, since he realized that his desire and eyes were directed towards people of the same sex, he could not help but thinking in Laxus the way he did especially because he had the most perfect body that Freed had ever seen. Staunch devotion and physical desire, that was what he felt for his thunder god, or so he thought.

"Freed, why are you so damn quiet? It's not like you to be like this on a trip. You know that if I get distracted this motion sickness is more bearable"

Laxus cared about him and was evident to everyone eyes that he treated Freed in a special way because, despite being so protective and possessive with him, he was the only one who could have this attitude towards him without ending up in a hospital.

"I dunno Laxus, something bothers and worries me but I cannot gather my own thoughts" he noticed that Laxus was close and willing to talk and took the courage to ask him about Mirajane while toyed with his own fingers nervously "E-eh it´s true that you-you have a relationship with Mira?"

His traveling companion looked at him startled and let out one of his typical laughs "really, Freed? You too? Thought you were the person who knew me better"

Freed just looked at him astonished, without really know what to answer or what conclusions drawn from what he had responded.

"I do not understand what's so funny. S- Sorry if I offended you or something ..."

"You really think that?"

"Maybe I've been influenced by the opinions that others have about your relationship. Forget what I said."

They dedicated the rest of the trip to talk about what the mission could be as they had no clue about what they would do, the man who had as master was sometimes too mysterious with his "sons".

They arrived to the hotel at last and dropped out their bags in the lobby, settling into armchairs adorning the main entrance while the old master was taking the keys. Levy and Mirajane tried to get a drink while the boys waited.

"Gajeel!" Bickslow played with his "babys" "as Laxus is dating Mirajane ... your gilfriend can share room with you!, Isn't it great?" "girlfriend, girlfriend" chanted the totems with soul who accompanied him everywhere, "Freed, y'know I'm always nice with you, I'll not make you scream too much, baby".

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IDIOT!, that blue headed _dwarf-_girl is not my girlfriend. Sorry for Laxus but it would be unappropriated to share room with her"

"You're sorry for me? For what exactly? Have we ever admitted that we're going out!? Stop being so noisy and let me relax a little"

"Don't bother Laxus! He needs to rest. Shut up for once..." As always Freed defended his leader, always trying to make him be comfortable. In that moment the girls returned.

"You're right Laxus, I think Mira is not the woman for you. Perhaps you should confessed your god Freed, you are the perfect wife for him, always so submissive and faithful ... Someone with your personality is the kind of lover Laxus needs, right, sparky? "

Laxus's reaction was not like everyone expected. He looked at him with his indifference face while he cast a glance at Freed, who was being held by Bickslow as he released all sorts of insults directed at the iron dragon slayer.

Mirajane looked at the scene with one of her smiles as she analyzed the blond's reaction who did not seem particularly upset.

In that moment of chaos came the little old man with the room's keys "There you are. First hour in the morning, I want you all here and breakfasted. Be good"

"Bickslow, I think Laxus doesn´t want to share room with me, and I've no interest in it neither so… you'll share room with the most powerful dragonslayer, I choose bed first, Gijii!"

"Don't freak out! The most powerful dragonslayer is Laxus, right babies?" "Laxus, Laxus" chanted their totems. "Freed, be good with your husband, submissive wife ... hihihihihihihi" And ran away after his roommate.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Freed, are you gonna be here all day arguing, or can we go to rest at once?" Laxus was losing his patience with the attitude of his teammates that afternoon.

"Sure Laxus, whatever you want"

Laxus always appreciated rooming with the captain of the Raijinshuu, who always had a calm and quiet attitude, exactly what he needed to relax after spending stressful days doing jobs. Their stays in hotels and motels were nice because each was dedicated to relax in their own way, the dragonslayer listening to his music and the rune master reading one of his books. But that day Freed was not reading, but meditating on what was altering his head while looking out the window at the beautiful lake that was next to the hotel. He thought in the attitude that gripped him since two weeks ago and how it was affecting his relationships with his friends. _"I'm very irritable, I regret have shouting madly in front of everyone, I'm used to his jokes and I shouldn´t ..."  
_  
"Freed, seriously, if you go on with that stupid attitude I'll have to pull out your problems by force"

"Sorry Laxus, I´m trying to find out what is affecting me this way, but I cannot ..."

"Let's take a walk, maybe it clear your mind"

"Okay, thank you. There´s a beautiful lake right here"

As they headed to the lake Freed looked Laxus's face bathed in moonlight and his orange eyes glowing with a special twinkle, he forgot, without realizing it, about what was awakening within him.

_"Now more than ever he seems a true god…"  
_

Laxus watched Freed as he relaxed in the shore of that lake. His eyes were narrowed and his lips outlined a smile that was quietly saying to his companion that his plan to distract him from whatever was messing out his head had worked. _"We've been together for a long time and we've been through so much shit that it would be impossible to live without having him around me. He seems to be the only person in the world who knows me and knows what I need. I hate to see him suffer like this ..."_ Of course Laxus would never say those words aloud to his friend. He was a tough person that did not like to show his feelings.

"You better, Freed? We should go to sleep"

"Sure, Laxus. Thanks for this peaceful moment, I needed it " His beautiful blue eyes locked with his god's, giving him a smile reserved just for him, and after a few intense seconds, the blond looked away and started walking toward the hotel, a little dazed because of the strange moment he had just had with his best friend ... _"What was that fucking weird feeling?"_

Surprisingly, Bickslow and Gajeel were chatting calmly in their room and the two took the opportunity to know each other better.

"How long have you been following sparky everywhere?"

"What a rude way to ask questions you have… Are you always that friendly?"

"Ooooookay. ... How long have you been licking his ..."

"Okay, okay! Considering Tenroujima, Ever and me know him for more than 10 years... mmmmmm ... And Freed knew him when he had 7 or 5 dunno… mmmmm ... 24! more or less"

"Now I understand why he's his spoiled child, Gijii"

"hahahahahaha nobody does things for Laxus as Freed does, so it's normal that he consents him to approach him a little more than others, right? And you ... What you got with Levy that she's always glued at you?"

"The truth is I dunno... After what I did to her team, I don´t evn have the right to try to conquer her. I think she deserves someone better, someone who had never hurt her"

"From the outside it seems you don't need to conquer her... You've done it already!" Their totems backed him "You did, you did"

The two continued talking about their stuff late into the night. Although they had not much in common, their crazy personalities make them get along well with each other.

Earlier in the morning they met in the lobby just as Makarov had ordered and, while they waited for Mirajane and Levy to show up, Bickslow decided to torture his leader a bit.

"Well, Laxus. Have you given your special good morning to Mira? Maybe you should tell her that there´s no need to take a long time in getting ready for you, that she's already pretty and…"

"Bickslow, you know what will happen if you continue with this conversation... Right?"

"Come on, don't be that grumpy! I´m just trying to make you happy. Why you never let me do it? why it always has to be Freed?" The exaggerated pout that made ripped a smile from Freed who was accommodated in one of the chairs with straight back and his hands resting on his thighs.

"That's because Freed is not annoying like you and I can always talk to him without freak out and without him teasing me all the time"

"I wasn't teasing you! I think you two make a good couple ... That's all"

The stomach ache and anger Freed felt in the train station before when he saw Laxus and Mirajane arriving together, appeared again. This time he did not know what excuse give to himself about what he felt, and the swirl of emotions that gave a truce last night on the lake, appeared to back off his balance again.

The old Makarov coughed to attract the attention of his "sons" just at the time that Levy and Mirajane made their appearance.

"It's time to tell you why you are here" he closed his eyes and concentrated to unravel the mystery.

"They need to resolve some issues that have taken place in a dungeon located under their palace. They have asked Freed's help explicitly. The rest of you are here to protect him because there are rumors that tells us that the dungeon is not uninhabited and surely you will find unwanted company, but they haven't been able to tell us of what kind. Levy… you'll lend a hand to Freed, and Bickslow, your job is different, so you'll stay with me" all of them stared at him in astonishment, especially Bickslow, who did not understand what the master could wanted of him. The silence told him that there were no questions and that he could continue.

"When you arrived at the palace, the responsible of assigning us the mission will detail you other things of interest and will leave you in the place where you must work. Do whatever he asks you and take good care down there. I'll meet you here when you finish. Be good! "

The road to the palace was a torture. The day had dawned especially hot and the five of them were intrigued about what the mystery might be.

"Why do they want Freed's help? Are the rest of us dummies or something? We have clever minds too" Gajeel decided to entertain himself, and this time he was torturing the rune mage a while.

"Freed isn't clever, he's a genius. If you don´t like it, you can get the hell out of here" A sharp and moody Laxus left Gajeel a little misplaced, he did not expected him to defend him like that so openly. _"He protects him like a wolf to her cubs ... Everyone says Freed is possessive over him, but I don't know who is more possessive with who"_ The iron dragon slayer sneaked a look at the rune mage, who was looking at his friend with a slight blush on his cheeks and grinning.

Mirajane and Levy observed the brief conversation with different sensations. The blue-haired lamented the childish attitude of the man she loved, and the woman nicknamed she-demon looked at the blond, for who she felt something more than friendship, a little upset. She had decided to talk to him when they had a moment alone and try to establish whether there could be something between them or not, although it was difficult to find a moment when the lightning dragon slayer was openly enough to hold a conversation like that.

Freed walked unusually close to Laxus. For the first time in 2 weeks, he was not thinking about the revolution that had been unleashed inside of him, he was glad to have the chance to go to this job. He thought about the day they met and how his idol fought with that giant monkey saving his life.

**_Flashback_**

_"T-thank y-you" A sad boy with long green hair and bright blue eyes thanked the 3 years older than him guy who defeated the giant ape that was chasing him._

_"Are you some kind of idiot? I saw you trying to write runes to protect yourself. What kind of mage are you that can't even fight with a simple monkey?"_

_"I-I don´t ... I don´t know ... It ... scared me" he sighed hard and looked at the blond boy who had saved his life with a gentle smile on and, with a sudden determination, he dared to say "You saved my life! I promise to be strong enough to protect yours for the rest of my life!"_

_"W-Wait, What!?, I d-don't need anyone to save m-me!" The slight blush that was in his angry and gorgeous face, caused the green-haired boy to smile at him with a broad and lovely smile that no one ever would be able to give him._

_"Noisy and clinging brat…" A blushed Laxus walked back to the guild, with a happy little mage following him close._

**_End of _****_Flashback_**…

Freed also thought about the warm welcome Fairy Tail gave him that day, and in the many moments he spent with a young Laxus when they were only two boys.

He knew that his friend was the most important person in his world, and that he had always been since he had memory, but what he felt while he was in his presence those days was confusing him, making him lower his defenses to the point that he feared that the blond would notice the sexual attraction that existed a few years ago to his person. Every time he defended him, as he had just done, or every time he dedicated him words or actions that he would not dare to say or do with anyone else, Freed felt more and more special and happy.

Suddenly, giving a jump, he stopped and listened to his subconscious, who finally decided to reveal him the identity of the mysterious trigger for the the storm within him.

_"You're in love with him, you idiot!"_


	2. The rune master

"Freed ... What happened ? are you okay?"

"What?... no ... I meeeean. ... YES! ... Eeeeh ... yes, yes, I´m-I'm fine. We can continue, sorry guys"

While all their companions started to walk again, the worried blond grabbed his wrist preventing him to advance.

"Are you gonna be able to focus on the job? It's the first time that I see you so distracted and unfocused. If you need something, ask it to me, but please wake up!"

_"If I need something? Of course I need something! I need you to hug me with your muscular arms while I ...!"_

"N-no Laxus, I've just remembered something that is irrelevant right now. I´m really sorry, I'm not used to be like this"

"No, you aren't, and that's why I'm worried" The soft tone he used to say the last part melted Freed, who was staring into his god's eyes.

_"Laxus ... cares about me?. I need to calm down and think about those things when the honor of Fairy Tail doesn't fall on my shoulders"_

"Really, I'm fine. C'mon, the palace is close" His feet began to move ahead of his leader, he didn't think he could keep walking behind him without losing his sight on that big, muscular back and, of course, in that firm and perfect ass.

The palace was not what they had expected to find. It was a big house, which threatened to collapse at any moment and surrounded by a garden full of poorly maintained dry fountains and pathways with weeds. The huge entrance door creaked when the guard started to move it to let our mages to enter in.

"It's unbelievable that someone that lives here..." Mirajane was watching stunned the ground.

"…Can call it palace Gijii" Gajeel decided to finish Mirajane's phrase with his own words.

"Gajeel, I'm sure it was a beautiful house before. Who knows what could happen to them, maybe it has something to do with the mystery dungeon" Levy always found answers to the whys of her friends.

"Who cares? C'mon" Laxus led the group at the main entrance of the "palace" and waited at the door for it to open.

A thin man, somewhat lower than Levy, with a giant gray beard that reached to his knees and who was wearing a stylish red outfit gave them a warm welcome.

"Welcome to my humble mansion, my name's Borg Belfleur and I want to thank you in advance for helping us with our problem. My wife and I have been suffering the consequences of this curse for a month now. As you can deduce by yourself this house did not have this look before and... But where are my manners!? please, come inside. We'll talk calmy while we enjoy a delightful cup of tea" he made a break, looking at the group "Is Freed Justine here? "

"Yes Mr. Belfleur, it's me"

"Oh, perfect! Follow me then!"

The inside of the mansion did not look better than the outside, but the decoration was quite exclusive and very valuable. The furniture had nothing to envy to those who were in any real castle or palace and the exqusite quality carpets rested in all of the rooms that they looked askance on their way to the main hall. The man's wife was a beautiful young woman with golden hair and shiny blue eyes that dressed an elegant pale pink dress. His looked settled immediately on Freed as she introduced herself to the group.

"Welcome! My name is Leyla Belfleur, it's an honor to have you in my house. Please sit down, tea will be served soon"

As everyone took their seats she grabbed the rune mage's hand stroking his guild mark.

"You must be Freed Justine"

"Uh ... yes ma'am Belfleur. How you know that ...?"

"Please call me Leyla! I know it because your description matches perfectly with a handsome young man with silky green hair and mesmerizing blue eyes"

_"Huh? Who could give her that description about me?"_

Levy and Mirajane whispered about the conversation that had just taken place between the lady of the house and his companion.

"Look our Freed! He seemed to be so shy and in just few seconds he has already conquered Mrs. Belfleur's heart. Have you noticed the way she stroked his hand?"

"hahaha I don't think he intended to do so, it seems to me that she has seen him before, which makes it all very strange, don't you think?... We should be alert, I'm not liking this place"

When the servants came with the tea, Borg started talking once the vessels were full.

"It all happened one month ago. The house began to deteriorate rapidly and the garden became a dense jungle impossible to tame. Seeking what had triggered the curse, we walk around all the house from top to bottom until we reached the dungeons, where one of my children found some shining purple symbols around the whole door. The Elder told us that he could not understand these runes due to its complicated writing level and stated to us that the mage who could help us was in Fairy Tail . That's why you are here Mr. Justine"

He paused to give a sip at his black tea. Freed was distracted from the conversation due to the intense gaze that the woman was dedicating him and occasionally looked askance at her as he leaned back in his seat uncomfortably. Laxus watched them both and especially Leyla, who began to find very irritating for looking like that at his friend. _"This woman ...or has something suspicious, or she has fallen in love at first sight with that idiot, Freed is handsome but ... Wait... Freed is handsome? Since when I'd thought like that about other men and especially about my friends?" _It's not that he had thought a lot about women neither, contrary to what people thought, he had never had sex with anyone, only specific things few days that he had drank more than he should and on the next morning he couldn't even remember their faces. Who could imagine that the young, handsome and powerful Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the invincible master of Fairy Tail was a virgin at his 25 years of age (plus 7 Tenroujima)? The man coughed and the dragonslayer focused on his words.

"The rest of you were chosen by your master. I-I'm sorry but ... we don't know what you'll find down there. Nobody has entered the dungeons in 200 years, and they are connected with many underground passages that we don't know where they lead neither. We believe that the runes of the door prevent us to pass, but we are sure that there are more of them inside. Mr. Justine, we count on your experience so our family can be happy again as we used to"

"Of course Mr. Belfleur, I'll disable them using all the knowledge at my hand. Miss McGarden is also an expert on these issues and I'm sure that together we will make your home go back to it's normal condition"

Levy smiled at Freed, excited because he has named her.

"Of course! We'll give everything we have in this, I assure you"

"Great! Brinar, my son, will take you where the runes are. I'm not questioning your power ... but please, be careful ..."

The rune master was relieved to leave back the intense gaze of this woman and to focus on something else._ "Runes of complicated level ... Who could write and why that kind of runes to this family?_" He had never had the chance to deal with other mages runes, so his nervousness was palpable, but the determination to give a good impression at his leader and show him that he had the best bodyguards in the world, gave him the courage to be ready for anything that he could found there. _"Are you sure you only want to show him how good you are? Or maybe you want to make him drooling at your feet?"_ Freed swore that if the runes didn't end with his life, his subconscious would.

The firstborn of Belfleur led them to the entrance and immediately run away, giving them a short farewell "Good luck and be careful down there"

The door was a huge and heavy granite rock and the runes that adorned it sparkled more than the ones Freed wrote, besides having a blackish tone that did not have their own. All turned away leaving room for the two experts.

"Okay brainiacs ... Open the door for us so we can play a bit. Gijii"

"Gajeel, if you pressure us like that, we'll need more time to open it and your fun will have to wait a little longer..."

"Okay dwarf-princess, I'll not disturb our geniuses anymore..."

"It's not time for your marriage discussions so shut up, we'll give them room to work" Laxus led Mirajane and Gajeel away from the other two wizards without losing them of sight.

After two endless hours and an unbearably hot, Freed deciphered the language in which they were written and prepared himself to overwrite them, but not before telling his teammates what they meant.

"These runes are to prevent the entrance as Mr. Belfleur has said, but they also have a direct effect if you try to manipulate them and you do it wrong. Seems that if I fail something will happen, although I have no idea what may be ..."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Freed?"

"Laxus, what kind of mage would I be if I don't try it? I'll Be fine" The blond was about to answer, but the look that his friend offered him told him to trust him, so he decided to say nothing and let him concentrate. A lump caused by nerves appeared in his stomach and his gaze was fixed on his captain._ "Be careful"_

He drew his sword and carefully prepared himself to do his job. He took a deep breath and began to overwrite. His teammates were observing the entire ritual and sighed in relief when they observed that the intense brightness of the runes disappeared.

"Gijii you were right sparky, your guy's a genius!" Gajeel decided to provoke his lightning counterpart while Freed could not hear the commentary. He was so bored...

_"My boy?"_ Laxus fought with all his will to not be affected by that commentary, but for some reason it did and therefore, decided to ignore it offering him one of his indifference faces so the rest of his teammates couldn't notice the reaction it provoked on him.

"Freed, you've already done your part. Gajeel and I will open the door. Rest a while"

The rune master thanked him nodding his head and sat down to watch his teammates, especially his god. Whenever he was doing any physical work Freed delights watching Laxus's bulging muscles working through his shirt, soaked with sweat from the effort. He would have something to think about tonight as he relaxed.

The door finally collapsed and opened with a resounding blow against the ground, causing a dense smoke that filled up their lungs, making them cough heavily.

"That man was right, no one enters here for a long time. Can anyone give us some light?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Looks like I'm the only one who has thought what to bring to a dungeon, but I have only one torch"

"I have brought another one. It'll be enough" Freed took the torch from his bag.

"Of course! Both braniacs have thought of everything..." Gajeel was exasperating his fellow teammates with his boredom.

"Will you never learn when to close your fucking mouth!?... Levy also knows how to overwrite runes, I think we'll go faster if Freed explains her how to handle these complicated ones, so we can separate. I'm sure we aren't gonna find any threats that require us to go together"

"That's a good idea Laxus. Mira and I'll go with Gajeel. I'm sure that you can protect Freed perfectly by yourself!"

Levy winked at Freed, who tried unsuccessfully not to blush. _"Does she knows how I feel about him? No, that's impossible I realized it just few hours ago"_

"O-of course I can..."

"What!? I'm also perfectly capable of protect you without any help"

"Gajeel, I want Mira to come with me, if you don't like it you can go with them"

She grabbed Mira by the arm and started to walk towards one of the tunnels.

"W-wait!... Gijii, women ..." The iron dragon slayer followed in the footsteps of the two women and while he was walking he said to Laxus: "Sparky... Take care of YOUR boy!"

_"What!?" _Freed thanked the darkness of the dungeon, that didn't left his partner see the redness of his face.

The two teammates walked silently through the dark dungeon and, though it was not the first time they were alone, Freed was more nervous than usual due to his newfound love for his leader._ "I'm alone in a dark dungeon with Laxus ..."_

"Don't move away from me, Ok?"

"Sure, Laxus" _"I don't intend to do so"_


	3. Dungeons and Dragons

There was nothing else around him in that moment, just the powerful and muscular big body that was on top of him, the big hands that were caressing every corner of his being looking for each of the points which made him lose his senses, the expert tongue that was tasting his sweaty neck and the hard cock that was rubbing against his in every move he made as he searched desperately for something else.

His pleasure moans filled the room, making the man that was causing them to get more and more hard by hearing those sweet erotic sounds full of need and dedication that he had not heard of any other lover before, no one had never offered himself that way to him as the one that was right now under his mercy.

He felt that he was reaching his limit by just feeling his big hands everywhere and he began to beg to his lover to fill him with his hardness, so he could give him everything he wanted and desired. The big throbbing cock of his lover was at his entrance waiting, with all the patience he could gather, until he was ready. His man gently placed it just a bit inside and, while he was whispering in his ear to relax, he began to…

"GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

The two Raijinshuu team members awoke startled when they heard that guttural roar and, a little disoriented, they stood up with a defensive stance.

"Freed! What the hell?! Weren't you making the watch?!"

"Huh? I-I ... S-sorry. Forgive my imprudence, I'd fallen asleep"

The rune mage was still sweating from the so inconveniently disrupted sleep and his trousers were pressing a lot so, be on foot was being a bit uncomfortable in that moment.

"It's Ok, let's see what that thing is. Next time, if you are tired ... wake me up, idiot, I don't wanna the dinner of whatever creepy beast that lives in here"

"I-I will, Laxus..."

Sad because he had disappointed at his leader, he handed him the torch and followed his footsteps in search of the owner of that roar.

_**Meanwhile in the hotel…**_

Bickslow was waiting anxiously the details of his lonely mission. Since his companions had left, the master had not talked to him and he didn't know what to do to pass the time by. The town was tiny and he had tortured the barmaid with his silly stories a lot so, go there wasn't an option either. He sat in the armchairs in the lobby and waited for the master to show up.

"Listen Bickslow, sorry for the wait, I was thinking about a few things. I don't trust those who has given us this task. Nothing is fitting together as it should so, I want you to keep an eye on them"

"Why me?"

"Because you can control the will of people and your dolls can infiltrate the palace undetected. I want you to dedicate exclusively to try to discover any unusual activity and you should report immediately if you notice something out of place. You have freedom to act if you decided that the situation requires so"

"You can count on me! C'mon babies we'll finally have some fun! hahahahahahahaha" His maniacal laughter bristled Makarov's neck hair, who was still getting used to it. Bickslow was crazy, but he knew he could trust him.

_**Meanwhile in the dark dungeon…**_

"I think we're going in circles, I've seen this spider before, Gijii"

"You don't know how to distinguish your own hands ... How can you tell one spider from another?"

"Come on, dwarf-princess, do you always have to be so hard with me?"

"It wouldn't be that hard if you weren't so..."

"So…?, if I weren't so…?"

"Like a little kid! You're like a kid sometimes"

"Look! More runes right there" Mirajane admitted to herself that she was having a great time listening to the lover's conversations her two teammates were having, but she would had preferred to go with Laxus, though he knew that the group was more balanced as it was.

"You think we're going on circles, uh?" she looked at him with a funny face "Freed explained me carefully what I have to do. I want make sure that those are written in the same language"

The other two watched her cautiously while she read the runes. The dragonslayer was especially nervous remembering the words of the Raijinshuu's captain, when he said that if they were not handled well, anything could happen. He had made Levy suffer enough, now he would protect her even with his life.

"It seems like these ones caused the mansion's deterioration: The building under these runes will have the ... I don't know what that word is, but I think that the it's 'appearance' because the rest says, that will have in 100 years. At least it's the same language. I'm going to try to deactivate them ... "

"Be very careful Levy ..." Mira prepared herself for what might happen as she watched the blue-haired doing his job. It took her more time than Freed had needed to disable it, so Gajeel said: "Well, it's clear who the expert here is..."

"What do you mean by that Gajeel? If you think that he's better than me you could've gone with them as I told you to do."

"C'mon, don't get mad, you know I'm not talking seriously. I'm just trying to make this more bearable"

"GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR"

"Finally some fun, Gijii"

Meanwhile, Laxus and Freed had found the beast and were trying to defeat it.

"Freed! Watch out!" Just a kick on the neck was enough for the dragonslayer to defeat the creature that awoke them from their nap and that now was writhing in pain on the floor until it finally lose its consciousness. It was a strange beast with no eyes and of 3 men's size, with sharp claws and shark's teeth. His face wasn't like any animal they could knew.

"Impressive as always, Laxus. Your strength knows no bounds!"

An excited Freed was worshipping his god as he always did when he beats an opponent, but this time Laxus was not smiling back.

"Can you please tell me what the hell were you doing!? He could have fucking killed you! Haven't you heard that it was behind you!? DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE HERE, FREED!?"

The captain of the Raijinshuu stood in shock incapable of answering any of the questions that his leader had made to him, Laxus had never shouted at him like that before, though he hadn't ever done so many stupidities in less than two days that the ones that he was doing... the dragonslayer looked down and his expression of anger disappeared completely.

"If anything happens to you I..." He gently grabbed Freed's chin with his right hand and looking into his blue-sea eyes he whispered to him "Be more careful, idiot... okay?"

Freed could feel his eyes getting wet, but he swallowed his tears knowing it was no time for weakness. He smiled sweetly at the dragonslayer and grabbed timidly the wrist of the right hand that was touching him.

"I promise you"

They continued their search in silence until a familiar purple glow stopped them.

"I'll see what effect this runes have"

"Okay, I'll take a look around. Shout me if you need me. You know I can hear you."

Freed nodded and concentrated on his task. The huge room where they were was a bit cooler than the rest of the dungeon, making the wait more pleasant than the last one for the dragonslayer who, distracted, started to patrol while he talked with his subconscious.

_"What happened to me and ,why I've shouted to him like that? ... His behavior of these past 3 days is getting me nervous and I don't know how to react. This idiot is going to kill me if he continue endangering his life like that. _

_"If anything happened to you I..." _

_"I... what?" _

_"I've admitted before that I couldn't live without having him close, What's surprising me then?" _

_" Why is he so special to me? Bickslow and Evergreen are also my friends and I'd never felt this panic to lose them" _

_"He has those beautiful and penetrating blue eyes, that smile that melts me and the way he speaks to me is so sweet that…"__  
_

"Laxus! I finally have it , come here!"

The dragonslayer got out of his trance and stepped back to where his friend was, giving thanks for finish that conversation with himself, that unintentionally he begun, because he wasn't liking the direction it was taking.

"What have you found?"

"You'll not believe it... These runes says: Those who are within these runes will lose a year of their life, of the ones that they could have left, for each day they spend inside the rune's field. There is another row of runes that suppress magic, so that means that we have found the ones that alters the house. No need to go further. I'll disabled them so we can return to see if the others have found the ones that surround the terrain... why would someone write this things to a seemingly normal family?"

"You said it ... seemingly. Everything seems clear around here, I'll be watching"

After a few minutes he was able to decipher the last set of runes.

"It cannot be, Laxus. Why am I able to overwrite runes if it is magic too?"

"This is getting on my nerves more and more every second we stay here ... Why would they make this to a family that doesn't use magic? And why you can overwrite runes as you ask?"

"I can't understand it neither... We need to go back and tell them what we've found"

_**Levy's group was having some problems...**_

"I cannot use my dragonslayer magic!"

"And I'm not able to do Take-Over neither!... Could this be the effect of a rune?"

"But it makes no sense that we cannot use magic and she can cancel runes. Seems that they suppress only a particular kind of magic, maybe the one that's intended to defend ourselves"

The three tried to beat the beast with their physical strength and even Gajeel that was the strongest, was struggling to find the weak point to his opponent because nothing seemed to affect it. With a slap, the creature embedded Levy against one of the walls, Mira went to help her, but the abomination roared back and charged to his position, stopping her rush.

Gajeel continued throwing kicks and punches with all his strength trying to divert the beast's attention to him until suddenly, without understanding why, he felt his magic walking through his veins again, and just when the beast was about to finish off Mira with its huge claws, Gajeel, violently, threw himself at the monster using his iron dragon's sword.  
They were resting and recovering for the blows suffered by the strange creature until Gajeel found his breath to speak making one of his comments.

"Remind me to give Freed a kiss when we meet again, Gijii"

"What!? ... A "thank you" will be enough, Gajeel"

Laxus appeared behind Freed and walked to where the girls were.

"You two okay?"

"Hey, what about me?"

"I don't care"

"Oh, that's right, your girlfriend had been hurt. Come guys, let's leave them while he licks her wounds"

Finally, the lightning dragonslayer lost his patience with his iron counterpart and punched him in the head giving him a beautiful visible bump which will take a couple of days in disappear.

"We have disabled two set of Runes: one caused that, for every day you spend inside of the field you'll lose a year of life of the ones that you have left, and the other one suppressed magic as you have experienced by yourself. What have you found?"

"There was one set of runes that give at the things inside of it the look it'll have in 100 years. Well, that and our friend, the deformed beast"

"Yes, we met one too, but Laxus defeated it with a single kick" he said very proudly.

Gajeel Interrupted the conversation Levy and Freed were having and complained at the comment that was clearly directed towards him.

"Your boss is more beast than the beast itself, so it's a normal thing ..."

"If you want another one of those beautiful bumps to make company at the one you already have, just keep talking" Laxus said showing him his fist.

The looks they were exchanging made Mirajane to intervene and with one of her charming smiles, she separated the two cocky dragonslayers by urging them to get out of the dungeon.

"Please guys, let's get out of here, we've already sweated enough for today"

The walk back was eternal due to the fatigue and the loss of water because of the sweating they were suffering. Finally they found the granite door plus two men greeting them.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Seems that we have underestimated you Mr. Justine… Congratulations! You has passed the test, you're wonderful ... Catch him and take him to the boss he's gonna like him... Lock up the rest"

After a blinding light and a bang, Freed disappeared unconscious with two of his captors while the third locked them up with instant runes he wrote before they could even react.

_"No Freed, don't leave me... I swear I'll find you..."_ With that oath that the lack of power prevented him to utter aloud, he ceded to the effect of the debilitating poison that was inside the makeshift cell and, after a few seconds of struggle, his eyes flooded with tears, finally closed.


	4. I cannot lose you

"What a shit of a palace, hahahahahaha. C'mon babies, let's find them"

Bickslow reached, the mansion's main door flying over his dolls. Before landing, he observed from above if the area was clear so he could go down undetected and when he made sure that he was alone, he headed inside the house. The door was open and entered cautiously listening carefully at the voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Damn nosy wizards. Soon your power will be ours. Rest and relax while you can, you'll be there for a long time"

"Pray to your gods for us to never get out of here, or our faces will be the last thing you'll ever see. Tell me where you've taken Freed and what you're going to do with him and maybe I'll have mercy on you"

"The pretty face guy? I have no idea what he's gonna do with your boyfriend. My boss likes girly guys like him and I am not going to tell you where he is blondie so, don't even try it"

Laxus felt his anger invading each of his veins, but he knew that getting out of a set of runes by force was impossible, so he decided to try to calm down and watched Levy while she was trying, as discreet as the limited space allowed, to cancel the magic that held them.

While thinking how to get rid of his imprisonment, he spotted a flying object that was extremely familiar _"Bickslow! Damn old man... that's why you left him behind huh? You don´t trust this people"_ This time he was glad that his grandfather had not put all his trust in them.

The captor turned to the side where the small totem was and Laxus decided to divert the attention of the man at him.

"hahahahahaha. Damn fool, I am eager to wring your neck, fucking bastard! ... Have you prayed as I recommended you?"

"But what the hell are you talking about?! YOU CANNOT GET OUT OF..."

"Excuse me ...I would be very grateful if you kindly tell me how to get my friends out of your magnificent cell" Logically, the captor turned to where the voice came and found a face with a huge tongue and fluorescent green eyes ...

"You're mine baby. Come, be a good guy and take this off... C'mooooon" "come on, come on" chanted their totems

"I-I ... n-noooo ... shit ... w-why have you done t-to meeee! No, NOOOOO"

The rune mage involuntarily deactivated his field runes and watched terrified how an impressive and very pissed off mage covered his body with rays. His eyes changed of color and turned blue as the sky and his muscles seemed to have grown in size. Her fists were clenched and his voice was calm, but his threatening tone paralyzed even the tiniest of his muscles.

"Tell. Me. Where. Is. He"

"I-I... I don't know ... I SWEAR YOU!. Please do not..."

"Tell me. Where. Is. He... RIGHT NOW!" He said the last two words growling.

"I don't knooooow, I promise! Please, please ..." The poor man was absolutely terrified and about to wet his pants.

"Bickslow"

"Yes boss?"

"Tie him, will be useful"

"Come on, bud. You'll give my companion back. Be a good boy and behave yourself if you don't want that grumpy dragonslayer to end up with you. He loves his friend too much, you know? You fucked it, retard! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"D-drag-gons-s-slayer?"

The prisoner was now even more scared when he heard what the strange purple haired mage had just confessed about the identity of the angry blond guy.

He confessed how little of Freed's whereabouts he knew. The location of the last place they were and the point where he was supposed to meet with the other members who participated in the kidnapping.

"Okay, we'll do it this way. Do as you planned. Encafe us. Bickslow, you know what to do"

"No, no, sparky! No way I'm gonna go back there" he said looking at Laxus and crossing his arms.

"Gajeel, I have no patience to control myself right now. The most important person to me is in danger and I have no desire to deal with your nonsenses! So... GET INTO THAT FUCKING CAGE OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

His angry expression immediately turned into a surprise one when he realized what had just confess to his teammates. He turned to the captor and, upsetting with himself nodded him, giving permission for lock them again.

The other companions had remained silent since they were rescued, aware of the bad mood that had the person who they'd seen beat the mighty Jura, the most powerful human mage alive. They feared to tempt the irritated dragonslayer and decided to be under his command, all but Gajeel, who was at that moment dazed and confused by the sudden declaration Laxus made.

"Rohen! You have no idea of the endurance of that slut hahahahahaha he refuses to give in to the will of Lyan, but soon he'll open that pretty ass begging... Well, well, hello my submissive friends. Did they gave any trouble?"

"E-eh? N-no! Hahahaha ... none at all"

"We will take them to the boss. I'm sure he'll like the specimens we have here. You seem powerful and full of magic!"

The road was very irregular and being sitting was a bit uncomfortable. Laxus took the travel time to try to calm down a bit and to make his anger less blinding so he could act without being impulsive. Taking a deep breath he tried to make a plan.

_"Kill them all, that's the plan that's going to satisfy everyone. I'll make a favor to mankind" _

_"The old man will kill me if I cross the line and I don't want to end up in prison. Hope they give us little work, I have no desire to fight with these weak and useless bastards"_

_"Why I can't calm down? That thing that I said out loud before... So that's why I leave him to treat me as he pleased... Well, that's not surprisingly, he's always by my side ready to follow my every step, even if I tell him to kill one guild member, without hesitation, does it" "He's the only one who accepts me as I am... Well, Bickslow and ever too, but isn't the same, they have never looked at me the way he does, have never caressed me like that... "_

Fate was clinging to the idea of interrupt him whenever his mind was trying to dig and deepen in his feelings for his captain.

"Laxus" Mirajane whispered trying to not to be heard by the occupants of the front of the magical vehicle "have you thought about what we'll do when we get there?"

"I'm on it, but for now we'll do nothing. Guess they will lock us somewhere and we'll have to wait until they decide what to do with us. At the time they do so we'll take action. When we free ourselves I'll go to search to the leader, the rest of you... clean the place"

"And Freed?" Levy decided to intervene in the conversation.

"As these bastards said ... he should be with their boss"

His rage changed his expression again remembering what that man said before about what that guy was trying to do to Freed.

"Laxus, calm down, everything will be fine"

Mira appeased that rage with one of her smiles full of tenderness and the blond nodded her whiletaking a deep breath.

The magical vehicle they were traveling in stopped and its occupants got out of it. The field of runes disappeared, but not without put them before handcuffs that nullified his magic and weaken their strength.

"You better continue with your exemplary behavior, you have no idea what those toys you have in your wrists can do. Each time that you make an effort it drains your forces more and more and more. Keep that in mind if you do not want to faint. Hahahahahaha" The nasty man was very cocky with them at every moment.

The place was an abandoned building not too big, and the different people they were crossing seemed weak and fearful of their presence.

They climbed endless stairs until they finally reached the cells. Each had a single for themselves, which could hamper rescue effort more than Laxus expected.

Once they were alone Laxus said.

"The first to get out of here should open the rest of the doors. These idiots don't seem to be a great challenge and any of us can easily get rid of them. Once out, try to sneak as much as possible and defeat them quickly. We don't want them to regroup"

Two days passed before anyone, except the one that handed out bread and water, deigned to appear. A young and not very good-looking brown haired girl turned to Laxus.

"Well, well, my dear friends let's start with the highlight. You, blondie… you seem the most burly and powerful of your little friends. Aren't you?"

"You want to check it out beauty? I'd Love to show it to you"

"Hmm you're very rough, you don't know how horny I get with that"

"What? Are you a masochist? Just my type, baby. Why don't you open this door so I can saw you what I am capable off?" Mira and Levy were totally shocked when they heard Laxus talking like that.

The girl blushed involuntarily as a result of the continuous flirts of the muscular, young and extremely handsome guy that was trying to seduce her.

"Hahahaha, d-do you think I-I'm going to b-be fooled? You-you just want me t-to trust you so you can b-brainwash me!" She said babbling.

"Well, you will never know if you let me locked here. I would like to have some fun before I die. Touching those big tits that you have while I..."

"KRYSTA! What the fuck are you doing?!" An angry man approached at the blushing girl with heavy steps "I'll handle it myself before you open your pussy for him!" He opened the door and obliged the smiling dragonslayer to get out with runes that forced him to follow his every step.

"Sorry honey, maybe in other life" and winking her, he followed the upset man.

"Gijii, I'm sure you were going to spread your legs for him, huh?"

"Shut up bastard" and the girl went away looking at Laxus's ass with a sigh.

After walk a while for a desert corridor, he decided to try to get rid of those magical handcuffs. He breathed deeply and focused on collect all the magic dormant inside of him. His main magic had been drained, but his strong spirit and the need to rescue his captain gave him enough power to break his bonds with an electric shock.

"I will begin to vent with you. Overwrite this fucking annoying runes and I'll spare your life" His expression was enough to make the terrified hooded mage broke the spell without thinking twice. With a punch on the chin the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Laxus undid his steps and returned to his teammates. Gajeel's door was the last to be open and he wanted to make a comment on how long the blond had taken to release them, but due to Laxus's bad mood, decided not to say a thing fearing for his life.

"Try to clear everything you can of this place. If any of them try to escape, Bickslow is outside waiting. Don't do stupid things and don't dare to get in my way. Try to find the people of the mansion, probably they have something to do with this or maybe they are imprisoned too".

The lightning dragonslayer released all his stress by beating everyone that were in his path, leaving a trail of unconscious people behind. He saw a big door, different than the others, at the end of a large corridor with two sentries guarding it_. "He should be there"_ He took a deep breath and a sudden fear came over him fearful of what he might find on the other side_. "I have to hurry" _

He got rid very fast of the guards and opened the door with a heavy blow, causing it to crash into the wall. The scene he witnessed made his anger possessed him again as he squeaked his teeth hard inside his mouth. His body get covered with rays, his fangs increased in size and his body grew in volume while his gaze was fixed on the trembling figure that was in the legs of a man that wasn't he. _"Freed, what've they done to you?"_

Freed turned his face at the sound of the door hitting and his eyes filled with tears when he saw at his god standing threatening. "Laxus!" The green-haired felt like a force inside of him awoke, his senses returned to answer and a sudden energy began to run through all his body. _"My God has come to save me, I can't fail him again"_

"Well, well. Laxus, huh? Seems I have underestimated you again. Your reputation precedes you young dragonslayer, but you are late, this beauty is mine now. Right sweetie?"

"No" Freed said timidly almost like a whisper

"What you just say, slave?"

"I said no ... I SAID NO, NO! NOOO" He said while punched weakly his captor's chest.

"You've heard him. He's not yours, and will never be. Release him immediately"

"Wow, I'm surprised you still have energy to fight, bitch. Tell me young Dreyar, did I steal a dragon's mate perhaps? You seem very affected"

He decided to ignore the question and with a grunt he charged against the man who had tormented his teammate and best friend and punched him brutally in the stomach. He took Freed in his arms to get him away from his embrace and gently sat him down. With a tender look and a smile spoke him for first time.

"Sorry I took so long" He said while stroking his chin.

Freed cried even louder and wordlessly watched how his leader turned to his torturer.

"You have no idea what you've done, bastard. Of all the people in this world you've decided to hurt the tone I would give my life for. I confess that I thought to end with your life, but be imprisoned would make you suffer more than if I just only finish your misery right now"

The man that his subordinates called Lyan, got up and instantly changed his appearance to one Laxus was familiar with.

"You are strong and I'm sure that isn't easy to kill you. Now is my turn to show what I can do!"

With a battle cry he conjured a fireball that Laxus evaded without being seen, transforming his body into lightning, at the same time that he strucks her. She touched her stomach and breathless fell to her knees groaning, but quickly recovered and threw a larger ball followed by a torrent of scorching heat that the dragonslayer could easily dodge.

"hahahahaha I knew there was something suspicious about you, Leyla. Is that all you got? A take-over and those shitty balls of fire? I take no fun fighting against scum like you. Let's finished this ... " Raising his fist in the air shouted:

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"

The wrath of Laxus's power knocked the leader of the rune mages band down, who panted heavily and shaked slightly, incapable of recover this time.

Before realize that everything was over, reality slapped him hard. He was afraid to turn around and meet his friend's face, afraid of hurt him and loose him, afraid of see him cry and downcast and afraid of being rejected for not having rescued him sooner.

"Laxus" A trembling hand laid on his back forcing him to turn and face what he dreaded most. Freed's flooded eyes made his legs weaken, he was smiling despite having suffered so much. He also felt how his little arms encircled his huge torso burying his face in it, holding on to his god with all the strength he had left, fearing that the perfect and warm body he was hugging disappeared from his side.

"Please Laxus you gave to get me outta here..."


	5. Kissing a dragon

Sitting on the floor with Freed sobbing uncontrollably in his arms, begging him for leave that place and very visibly weakened. That's how their guild mates found them when they finally reached them. Laxus pulled Freed slightly off his chest holding his shoulders and forcing him to look at his face.

"Freed, can you walk?" He said with all the tenderness he had.

"No, I-I don't think so, I feel I'm going to faint at any moment. I don't know how many days I've been here but I haven't slept since and my energies are completely drained"

He returned to bury his face in the chest of the man he loved, who picked him up into his arms to getting him out far from there.

"Take some sleep. Nobody will hurt you again"

The green haired could no longer hear him cause his brain gave permission at his body to rest once it felt it was being protected, knowing that nothing could happening while stayed in those powerful arms.

His companions waited at the door, a little astonished to find out that the almost invincible dragonslayer, always so tough and cold, was now so broken. They were feeling weird and privileged at the same time beholding the other side of Laxus, his vulnerable side. It was obvious that the blonde had collapse at the sight of his friend in that state.

"The leader was Belfleur's bitch ... Have you found the family?" he said in a soft and tired tone.

"Y-yes, they're waiting with Bickslow at the entrance. How is Freed doing?"

"Perfectly! Don't you see? Does seem otherwise?" He said casting an angry and contemptuous glance while increasing his voice.

Mirajane looked down mournfully, regretting having made that so unwise question. Actually she wanted to ask how he was, but her instinct stopped her at the last moment, although the question would have been as unwise as the other.

Bickslow and Gajeel took care of the mansion's family and of collect the reward once explained what had happened to them.

The rest of the team arrived at least to the hotel. Freed was still resting in Laxus's arms and the girls looked tired and bewildered. The master was excited and nervous waiting at the entrance, eager to know what had held them back so long, but when his glance fell upon the unconscious and bruised rune mage, he stopped and his face grew hard.

"Who did this?"

"It is solved, I don't wanna talk about it"

As rude as it used to be with his grandpa, he ended the conversation and withdrew with the unconscious Freed to his room without give any explanation.

"B-but, Laxus! ... Aaaaaaah ... This guy is going to kill me ... What happened?!" 

The girls told him all at their master who, speechless, listening to their story.

_"Was worse than I imagined" _

"But we don't have any clue of what they've done to Freed, Laxus has not talked about it and when we entered the room, the woman was already on the floor and it was all over. Whatever it was, it shocked him..."

"Well, thanks Mira. Go to rest, you deserve it. I'll await those two brats's arrival. They're capable of keep the money for themselves"

He could finally relax. His fatigue and the sudden drop of the adrenaline that had been at its highest levels the last three days, were taking its toll, but he neither could sleep nor rest, because he couldn't stop looking at him and thinking how could this had happened in a mission that seemed nothing but easy. He had always been able to protect the Raijinshuu, and these had always covered his back, but after being expelled from the guild all seemed confused and complicated. The look on his face and the tears that Freed cry the moment he told him that he needed to leave the city for a while when he was expelled of the guild, left a mark on his heart. His always so loyal captain...

He did not like taking orders from anyone and he was only comfortable in the company of his teammates. _"If we had been alone this wouldn't have happened"_ he shook his head trying not to think so, that kind of thoughts leaded him unwisely to try to take by force the title of Master of Fairy Tail and did not want to go through that again.

Instinctively he stroked his silky green hair and a few tears came to his eyes before he could do anything about it. Two sapphire opened to see who was touching him. 

"Laxus ... I ... I'm… sorry" Very sleepy he rubbed his eyes.

"Say nothing, not your fault" He said trying to smile.

"But ... The Raijinshuu were supposed to protect you and you were caught ... I do not ..."

"W-What!? ... What the hell you're saying? You were the one that went through all that shit, not me!"

"I only suffer if you are hurt or in danger! ... The rest... only if you're safe ... all worth it"

The shocked look on Laxus's face stayed a couple of minutes in which did not move his gaze from the green-haired's eyes, being unable to know what to answer or how react.

_"I knew he was capable of doing a lot of crappy things for me ... but sacrifice himself?" _

He finally decided to try to understand the why of this attitude.

"Why, Freed? Why are you always protecting me, putting my life ahead of yours?"

The exhausted rune mage was surprised with the question. Maybe before discover his crush he hadn't known what to answer, but now it was all clear._ "I cannot tell him the truth, would ruin everything"_ he couldn't lie to his god neither so he just said:

"You saved my life that day"

"It was a fucking monkey and you were just a scared little brat!"

"You didn't let me finish ... you not only saved my life in a physical sense, you also saved my soul, you gave me a reason to keep going, you gave me a family" Tears began to come out from his tired eyes "You gave me a family that show me what affection is, that loves me. You made me see that my life is worth, that I'm not an abomination and that there are people around who care about me. You made me understand why my father is wrong" After a few seconds looking at him, his hands threw him to Laxus's warm body and stroking his cheek finished to confess his reasons.

"You've always worried about me, I wouldn't be the person I'm today without you..." After a brief pause Freed gifted him with one of his melting smiles "I do it not just for you, but for me"

Laxus's self-control took that so inopportune instant to take a break and tenderly took Freed's face closer. He kissed him very slow and softly, taking his time in taste his lips without even touch his tongue. Small and shy kisses gave way to a more passionate and inexperienced one while some joyful tears began to come out from Freed's eyes, his god could be his, he wasn't unreachable as he thought.

The blonde caged him, trapped him in his arms and Freed gave himself to his will completely, moaning when he noticed his god's soft and delicious tongue. Once the dragonslayer heard that so sweet and beauty sound, he instantly hardened, and his cock started to demanding him to relief inside of the man he was kissing in that greedy way. Never before he had been that aroused by touching someone like in that instant.

Laxus was realizing how desperate his friend loves and needs him and how eagerly he was returning those feelings until his self-control awoke from his nap pushing the green-haired away from his lap, he looked his watery eyes briefly and without a word he left the room, leaving a stunned and bewildered Freed alone in the bed.

He wandered by the lake with just the company of the shy animals that fled while he passed. He stopped at the sight of the rock where he had been sitting with his captain the first night they arrived. She sat on it putting his hands on his face, still feeling his mouth tingling because of his friend's taste and began to expel all the accumulated tension of the different situations that had happened those past few days. Unable to think or order his mind he could only cry and try to clear up his brain, expecting to be more serene when finished.

_"What I've done? why I kissed him? What the hell do I do now? will I be able to look at his face again after this? What he feels for me? And ... What the fuck I feel for him?... Shit... "_

Freed did not know what to think of what had happened. He did not understand why his god had kissed him and then abruptly leave him without a word. He thought that maybe he had been more straight with his confession than planned and scared Laxus, but why kissed him then? the uncertainty about if it had meant something for the dragonslayer or not was engulfing him.

_"I shouldn't have said that ... I shouldn't have said it, damn it!"_

The first time they met after the "incident" was back to the guild. They walked separate, thoughtful and visibly tired, neither addressing to each other nor exchanging looks. His attitude was contagious to his teammates, who watched the couple without understanding what had happened, never before they had seen the two Raijinshuu leaders angry or upset with each other, so all walked in silence to the train station and then to the guild.

The cheers Fairy Tail used to shout when someone came from a mission immediately stopped when they saw their friend's faces. Levy and Mira went to the bar, the master to his office, Gajeel dropped into a seat next to Lily and Gray and Laxus and Freed were absent.

"Mira, what happened?"

Mirajane explained Erza everything she knew since they entered the house until they left the hideout of these rune mages.

"dunno ... But since then, everything has been very confusing, those who really know what happened are Laxus and Freed and they haven't spoken to us since we left the hideout of those rune mages ... Neither Laxus nor Freed seemed to upset with each other at first soooo ... Oh! I don't know!

"Wow, it's weird to see those two angry with each other"

"Yes it is Erza, Even Gajeel has been quiet seeing them as well, hahahaha"

"And speaking of Gajeel hihi, tell me that you used the trip for make your move"

"WHAAAAAT? M-My mo-move?"

Laxus did not want to go through the guild, he needed to avoid nonsense questions of his guild's members, he just simply wanted to be alone at home, where no one would bothered him, so he could clarify his feelings. But when he stayed a while on the bed staring at the ceiling, he realized that he did not want to be alone, he wanted to be with Freed and clear up things with him. He feared that maybe he was thinking that the attitude he had these past few hours was because he wanted to cut the bonds that both kept for so long or because he was upset about what he said when he confessed his feelings.

While he was opening the door and resolute to leave he suddenly stopped.

"_But ... What am I going to say to him? You don't even know what you want, do you? What I felt with that kiss is something I never thought I could feel with anyone ... but do I want more? Should I?" _His thoughts were interrupted as usual when he was trying to understand what he really felt for his captain.

"Laxus I... Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here Mirajane?"

"Only w-wanted to know if you were right, it seems that you have rested n-nothing"

"That's because I haven't"

After a few seconds of silence Mira smiled at him saying goodbye.

"Okay ... See you tomorrow. Rest a bit!"

"Mira wait ..." Laxus grabbed her hands pulling her close and kissed her with a non romantic kiss. She hugged him around the waist and kissed him back the way she craved, trying to turn the kiss into a romantic one unsuccessfully. When Laxus pulled her off to ask her if she wanted to enter into his apartment, he noted a green hair figure at the other side of the street, receding and scared he pushed her away sharply.

"You must leave"

He entered his apartment and closed the door without letting her answer.

She began to walk slowly, without understanding what was going on with Laxus. She didn't know what he had in mind and every time she tried to approach him, the blonde surprised her with reactions or words that she couldn't quite understand.

Next day, guild's atmosphere returned to normal. Evergreen came back from a solo mission and sat with Bickslow at the table.

"Well, weeeeell, look who's here" How it went?"

"Uffff ... Better don't ask 'cause I wouldn't know how to tell you. Got no idea what has happened, and bosses don't say a word of it but... something big I'm sure, they hadn't spoken since the day we arrived.

"Whaaat?!. That's sooo weird ... That's not typical of them. Freed is Laxus's spoiled baby and... Oh dear... it can't be" She pause thoughtful for a moment.

"Uh?"

"What if they already found out what they feel for each other?

"I don't know, maybe you're right and... Look, here comes Laxus"

The dragonslayer sat up on the table where the Raijinshuu always does and then, reluctantly, greeted them.

"Where's Freed?" he said looking at his feet.

"dunno Laxus, shockingly he hasn't appeared yet. He always arrives first"

"Evergreen" He stayed a moment thinking if he should ask her friend that or not "Could you talk to him?"

"Ehhh? ... O-of c-course, about what?" She crossed her arms haughtily and said outraged "Btw Laxus... Why, hello there! "

"Go and talk to him... You two understand each other" he said ignoring her angry tone.

Mirajane observed while Laxus talked to his teammates, also puzzle by the absence of the green haired. She thought about the so strange kiss he shared with the blond last evening. She needed to be angry with him for being harshly rebuffed and for not even look at her that morning. He didn't bothered in giving her either explanation or any lame excuse neither, but she could not rebuke him, she could not look at him pretending she was upset, and that infuriated her even more.

"Freed... it's me sweetheart!" She waited, but her friend didn't answered "Open the damn door Freed!"

This time the door opened creaking slightly and a dejected Freed welcomed her with apathy. The rune mage began to cry when he saw his friend coming in, relieved to finally be able to vent his sadness with someone who understands him.

"Where were you!?"

He launched himself to her unable to keep his emotions under control. When he finally calmed down, they sat and he detailed her everything that was going on between them; his inner turmoil's discovery and what he felt for Laxus, his kidnapping and the man who tortured him, the kiss with the dragonslayer and the scene he witnessed in his place yesterday afternoon.

"Wow Freed, intense days Huh? ... Why Laxus behaves as a kid and especially after what has happened? It's not like him... So... from my point of view I think that he returns your feelings ... But why is he trying to block them, is beyond comprehension... I'll tell you the truth, he has asked me to come"

"Really?... Why?" he asked shocked.

"Yes ... but I would had come anyway because Bickslow told me about your delicate situation, btw... Dunno Freed, he seemed worried ... and if he asked me to come is just because he wants to know what you think of him after all this, he expects you to tell me everything that's going on, so that I can advise and guide you... I think yesterday he saw you while he was with Mira, otherwise, he wouldn't have that look of concern, besides they neither have exchanged glances nor they have spoken any word while he was in the guild. I'm completely sure of that but he is so stubborn and so cold that he doesn't know how to approach you. You should drop by the guild, sweetheart. Make it easy to him, make him understand that he must open his heart to you and guide him through it.

"I think you're right, I also want to clear up my head by going on a mission"

He dressed and walked with Evergreen to the guild. The murmuring of the hall stopped for a moment, when they finally saw that the missing member finally showed up. All greeted him as if there were nothing unusual but the rune mage did not feel comfortable on his way to their table. He sighed of relief when checked that Laxus wasn't nowhere to be seen

"Freeeeeeeeeeed !, Bicks has missed you! And my babies too!" His puppets accompanied him in his joy "Freed, Freed!"

He smiled for first time in three days when he saw his friend's happiness.

"Thank you, Bickslow. I'm so sorry, I apologize for not coming before, I needed time to think. I also sorry I can't tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything captain, I just need to know you're doing fine"

"Well, I'm a little off and tired, but soon sure I'll be fine, when I finished the next mission.

"You want us to go on a mission now? You never run out of batteries huh ?. We shouldn't go that soon"

Freed's full body tingled from head to toes when he heard the voice of the man that filled all his thoughts these past days. He suddenly remembered the kiss between Mira and Laxus and his expression turned hard. Never before he had glanced or spoken at his god that way.

"Yes, Laxus. My economical resources are not infinite. It's time to move on about what have happened, I'm not as soft as you think. I'll leave tomorrow first hour, and I'll be at my place if you want to come"

The three were stunned to hear at his captain saying those words, he was always so sweet and understanding with them, that he always tried to gather the whole group to go anywhere. The dragonslayer did not know what to do with the new way of be of his friend and left that the other two answered for him.

"Eeeeasy baby, hahaha, no need to be that rude, man. We just want to rest a couple of days and ..."

"I repeat... I'm leaving tomorrow first hour. Who wants to come, come

"I'm in but, I think you shouldn't..."

"Evergreen, enough!, I'm tired to be the only one who have tact in this group, the only idiot that not speak for not offend! NO ONE NEVER ASK ME WHAT I WANT!... I-I'm tired of always be on the rearguard of this group ... I do also have needs and and... I want to do this job... I need it "

As he was loosening up his anger he started to regret having shouted like that and his voice were calming down, but deep down he knew he could do anything about it. He felt betrayed by Laxus for having kissed a girl just two days after almost undressed each other. Freed wasn't a love expert but something in his mind told him that the kiss were anything but innocent.

He could have told him that maybe he only wanted to kiss him because he was confused, that it could never be anything else between them. He could have lowered himself excusing to him, telling him why he had ran away of him and why he neither spoke nor looked at him the next day.

But such was his passion and devotion for that man that he could forgive him even for that, he could forgive everything if his god wanted him to, but what most enraged Freed right now, what he could not be able to forgive so easily was the fact that he was acting as if nothing had happened, he felt used and his mind was still trying to find out why he was acting like that... Freed's third rule was: never hurt the ones you love, and Laxus was breaking it like if nothing.

"Ok Freed, I understand. First hour tomorrow... I'll be there. Count me in"

"I'm going too! You're not going to leave me here hahahahahaha" 

Bickslow looked Laxus, hoping that he would say yes at his captain's mission too.

"Fine..."

And with that short attendance confirmation, the blond said goodbye to his teammates and prepared to go home when Mirajane stopped him at the entrance of the guild.

"Didn't see you as a coward, Dreyar ..."

"The hell you talking about?" He looked at her menacingly

"Do you have an habit on kissing girls and then leave, running away from them without any explanation?"

"Yes, sometimes. Cannot help it"

"I want you to tell me why you did it and why you didn't even look at me after that"

"hmm. Maybe I realized I didn't want it in that precise moment. He crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"And you didn't had in mind my feelings Laxus, even for just a damn second!?"

Suddenly everyone turned to listen to their conversation

"Just was a simple kiss, Mirajane. Live with it... seems to me that you were begging for it to happened"

"I normally would, but when I'm in love it's very hard and difficult for me and for everyone to move on Laxus! Anyone but you, insensitive bastard!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Mirajane Strauss" he said threateningly.

Fearful and angry Freed decided to leave by hearing her confession and the tone he was using with his god, before explode, because he wanted to stay in Mira's good side. He passed the couple, that were arguing right in the exit door, and Laxus stared at him in a predatory way he wasn´t aware of. Mira noticed it and told him in a volume just the three of them could only hear.

"Wow, so is that then, right? You've never looked at anyone that way, Dreyar"

"Then you have your answer as to what happened last night, I've nothing else to say to you. Bye"

Freed stopped a few seconds when heard that, and neither turning around nor saying a word, he walked away.


	6. The Eye of the Storm

"B-but Freed... It's not that we don't wanna go, but we're just intrigued... it's a solo or newbie job... and the reward will surely not fix your economic problems when sharing out the money"

The job was about to recover a magical pendant guarded by a well-known thieves in Fiore. Freed did not understand why he had personally chosen something so simple for the four of them, due to the events of recent days he wanted to be safe by choosing something that would provide the certainty that nothing bad would happen.

"Okay Ever, I understand. I'll do it myself, there's..."

"Who said something about sharing nothing? We're going to help Freed with his problem and then we all will stay a few days on Hargeon beaches, they're the best in all Fiore"

"L-Laxus ..."

The rune mage was even more surprised with the sudden change of his leader in the way of treating him, and his blood boiled while he, not only was acting as if nothing had happened, but also he was also being nice to him so suddenly. Freed was well aware that Laxus was not capable of dealing with his feelings and that he was also very bad when they were about matters of the heart, so he deduced that that kind of behavior was his best way to apologize to him and that it was being very hard for him to do so. Perhaps this dragonslayer was now the strongest mage of Fairy Tail and the most feared, but you had to know him to find out that he was sweet and tender inside, just like the lightning itself... beautiful and impressive in the distance but letal and terrifying if you try to get close.

"So stop complain and let's go"

"The beaaaaaach! Ever, you could tell your boyfriend to come, a romantic getaway will do well to your relationship and ... OUCH!"

"Shut Bickslow! Neither I want it nor need it... and please... Tell those souvenirs of yours to close their annoying tiny mouths" Evergreen gave him a soft slap for daring to say such things about her.

"There aren't souvenirs! It's ok Babies, the fairy bitch didn't mean it ..."

Because his motion-sickness when traveling on vehicles, it was a pleasure for Laxus to go to their destination walking by that so perfect autumn day. The green-haired was the last, walking with a slow pace and minding his own business until a presence beside him drove him out from his trance.

"A perfect day for a walk, Uh?" Laxus walked with his hands on his pockets.

"Hm" Freed, dejected and thoughtful, nodded him.

"I know you're angry with me and... I need you not to be" The blond decided to bring that delicate matter up after five minutes of silence.

"And do you think I have grounds?"

"Look Freed ... You know I'm very clueless and clumsy when dealing with these things, but…"

"And oblivious…" Freed interrupted him.

"Uh?... What?"

"You are oblivious too"

"Erm… Well… oblivious too, I guess… Anyway, as I was saying… I need you to understand me"

"I do Laxus, but I don't quite understand why… you..." Freed stopped a few seconds wondering if he should ask for the kiss with Mira or not.

"I know what you want to know and the answer is no, it meant nothing for me. I was tired and confused that night and I was trying to deceive myself... In fact I was going to your place when she appeared, but wasn't sure of what I should tell you for you to forgive my kiddie attitude"

"Hey! lovebirds, company here!"

Freed blushed at the nickname Bickslow gave them and Laxus merely shrugged while grunting as they ran to where both were.

They were about thirty little men with axes that were threatening them with paying a toll to get through "his forest." Laxus, with a defiant pose, began to radiate sparks while giving them an ultimatum.

"We aren't the weak and gullible people you used to find in those roads. I'm in a good mood today, so you're going to get the fuck out of our way in less than 30 seconds ..."

Before he finished his threat more than half of the men had already fled, while the leader and his two assistants remained still trembling on the middle of the path trying to pretend that the intimidating stance of the dragonslayer wasn't impressing them.

"... Unless you want to feel my magic upon you. In that case stay right there with that dopey faces you have"

The two men fled as well, leaving his leader alone in the moment Laxus intensified the lightning coming out of his body. The man calculated his chances and ashamed left without a word.

"Thanks" said the dragonslayer with a superiority smile while his sparks began to vanish.

Laxus looked askance at Freed, it wasn't normal to his captain to have remained silent in such a situation, and more unusual was the fact that he had not praised the successful intimidation of the dragonslayer.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"Sorry Freed, sorry. I'd hurt you and you are the only person in my life that terrifies me to harm" Laxus put his hands on Freed's "When I stared at your eyes I noticed how much you had suffered when that bitch took you away from me... you not just have always had a good emotional and mental balance, but also a so firm attitude against all things that have happened to us that... seeing you so vulnerable... it collapsed me while something that I quite not understand awoke inside of me... for the first time in my life I..." He paused sighing "for the first time in my life I could say that I was afraid, since the very first second that I was seeing how they were taking you away where I couldn't protect you"

Laxus felt how a feeling, whose name wasn't able to find out, overwhelmed his whole being from toes to head. His heart was racing and his hands were trembling slightly.

"I-I need you to forgive me. If there's anything you need of me to solve this at once, I'll… I'll do it"

Of course there was something Freed wanted of him but he did not dare to ask to, he wanted answers and he wanted him to be his very badly._ "I want to know why you kissed me and if it could be something else between us but, most of all, I'm eager to know if you love me back"_

"There is nothing to forgive" Freed took his hands at the verge of tears and turned to look at Laxus. He had never seen his sweet side so close before.

"Uh?... What's wrong then?"

"Everything that had happened these days has opened me my eyes. Time is going by Laxus, so much faster than I and I-I've realized that I cannot rely on you forever... Sooner or later you, Ever and Bickslow will get married and you'll have your own lifes and I ... I have to learn to live of my own and… to protect myself"

"Freed..." Laxus got shocked "Y-you'll find someone too, idiot" He felt as if he had a knot in the pit of his stomach.

"I already did... Come on, we've lost sight of them again" with a smile of those that melted Laxus he settled aside the issue, leaving the blond pretty affected for what he had just said

"_I already did? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I wonder who that bastard could be…"_

With that mild walk they reached the beautiful port city of Hargeon. Only 10% of residents were wizards and that's why many turned to watch the four mages of Fairy Tail strolling through its streets.

"Why they look at me that much? Knew I was fucking hot, but not to that extreme"

"Bickslow ... do you really think they're looking at you? They are delighted with my beauty. The Fairy Queen is so beautiful and perfect that captivates anyone who place sight on her"

"Actually, Ever... they watch the four of us. There are almost no wizards on their city, so I guess they focus their attention on us"

"Gosh Freed!, you always have to be such a killjoy?" Ever turned his face mockingly as he spent a nod to his captain, who smiled at his comment.

"Besides, you already have someone, Oh mighty fairy queen!" Bickslow said the last part while making an exaggerated reverence. His two teammates started laughing and Ever kick him angrily.

"We have arrived at the address. I'm going to knock"

Freed knocked 3 times and waited for someone to answer. A short and middle-aged woman opened the door pretending to sound intimidating.

"G-get out of here! You-you are go-going to reject it i-if you keep c-coming by!"

"I highly doubt it… you have none chance ... Open the fucking door, believe me… you don't want me to do it myself"

"L-Laxus, b-but what are you doing?! I'm sorry ma'am," Freed said politely "we are Fairy Tail's mages, we are here in reference to your ..."

"Fairy Tail!?" said the woman effusively "Sorry, sorry! Come in please!"

The house was a bit modest and she had just enough not to die, but it was very cozy. The four sat in a very antique chairs and listened to her.

"Forgive my manners, since they stole me, I'm a little nervous and daunting" as she spoke she glanced scared at the so muscular and big mage that had threatened her before "W-want a drink? I can only offer tea, I-I do not have anything else"

"No ma'am, we are fine. We prefer you to explain us what is your request about so we can fulfill it as soon as possible"

"Wow ... a handsome and educated man is very scarce nowadays. The four of you seem pretty strong too, why have they sent people as you for a simple pendant?"

"You'll laugh if we told you..."

"Ever!... Eeehhh Thank you for the compliment. We always tend to go together. Anyway, I do not think this is relevant right now, Ma'am."

"Oh no! ... You are right, it's rude to pry into other´s business"

With a blush on her cheeks and a strong nervousness, she began to explain her problem. "That pendant increases the defense of its owner and is octagon shaped, it is very dear to me... is all I have left of my mother. My family used to own a big house outside the city, but my father had problems with a guild of merchants and he ended up losing everything. I just have the pendant and the money I give as reward. I do not mind losing everything if it means I can have it in my hands again" Tears began to appear in his eyes "I-I'm sorry it's just ..." She dried up her tears "Those thieves had a secret hideaway on the lake that you surely had seen when coming here. It's the only information about them I can provided you with... Please, I beg you, you have to find it"

It was not the first time they deal with desperate people that had lost emotionally valuable items for them, but this woman seemed more concerned than they were used to.

"Of course, the thunder god tribe always success. We'll bring your pendant back Mrs..." He stopped talking, expecting her to tell them her name.

l-I'm sorry, I'm so concerned that I didn't even tell you my name. My name is Ila Balmon... and is M-Miss, n-no Mrs." again she blushed at what Freed had said and sheepishly she lowered his gaze.

"Excuse me ... We'll go as fast as we can, Miss Balmon"

"G-good luck! And thanks for everything"

They left the house and went to eat something before going to the robbers' hideout. The inn was a small room with 8 tables and pretty lonely at that time. The four mages immediately attracted the attention of the few people who drank quietly on the bar. With a smile, the barmaid greeted them.

"Welcome to my humble inn travelers ... Ooohhh, you are mages also! What brings you here if I may ask?"

"We have a job to do"

"Oh Great! ... Sit down, I will fill your plates soon"

"Thanks a lot"

Freed was always in charge of talking when they were doing any job because he was the most cautious of all the group and he had more tact when dealing with people; Laxus always started the chat gifting its interlocutor with a threat; Ever was so arrogant that he could not speak without laud herself or without humiliate the person; and Bickslow ... Bickslow was just crazy.

"Freed ... don't know why but ... I've noticed that lately the girls we dealt on in jobs blush a lot when you speak at them. I think you have a mysterious charm that makes them crazy, captain"

"Bickslow seriously ... why are you always speaking of the same things over and over again? Maybe you should try to find someone for yourself to focus on, instead of torturing others with your terrible fairy godmother skills"

"Ever come oooon, don't you tell me that you haven't noticed it yet. Those flushed faces when our captain is talking. Every each of them melt at his feet!" Evergreen shrug and tried to make Bickslow stop in order not to put his captain, who remained silent, more nervous by hearing them.

"Unfortunately... the person who Freed is eager to have under his blankets doesn't seem to fall to the charm and..."

"BICKSLOW! Shut the fuck up and leave me alone or I swear I'll use my worst magic against you! You know which one I'm talking about..." He replied very angrily.

The Seith mage flinched at the abnormal behavior of his captain and decided not to bother him anymore. Freed had never lost patience that way before but, even so, the thing that caught their attention was the use of a rude word that escaped his always refined mouth, they never heard him saying that kind of things.

"Here you go ... enjoy the food! And if you need anything else you know where to find me" The barmaid put the dishes nervously listening to the argument they were having.

Laxus analyzed Freed while eating, he believed that his apology would return their friendship to normal but it seemed that was getting worse, he knew something was up in his friend's mind and that he did not want to tell anyone, he was also sure that it was not entire his fault but he didn't knew what else could be_... "There's something I'm leaving behind... but ... What can it be? I have to have an intense chat with him" _

When finished his meal they left the inn and headed to the lake that Ila told them. It was a beautiful crystal clear lake surrounded by giant pine and frequented by many thirsty animals that lived in the forest nearby. Awed at the beauty of the lake they were not able to find something that might resemble a hiding place, because there were only water and trees.

"But what the heck... there isn't any hideout here... that woman is pulling our leg"

"Don't freak out so soon Laxus, if it's called secret hideout it's because it's hidden so none can find it so easily. Let's keep looking"

Laxus looked at him stunned for the millionth time those days, he was used to hear his praises and compliments for each comment that he addressed towards him, but not his ironic commentaries. If he were another person, he would had be electrocuted on the site at the time by treating him like an idiot.

"Wow! Our naïve friend it's turning into a bitch!"

"What do you want Bickslow? I don't have time for your sarcastic bullshit"

"Nothing, nothing, just saying that our sweet and tender rune mage is baring his teeth and claws like a lion"

"Okay, now go away from me"

"Laxus, seriously. Don't tell me you don't realize it"

"Do you?" He said crossing his arms and stopping his steps.

"You must to be blind if you don't see it…fuck, you've always been so oblivious about these things" "

"What the fuck are you talking about?" His tone became menacing, but Bickslow was used to it and did not feel intimidated at all.

"Nothing, Laxus, I cannot be the one who open your eyes"

"Then why bring it up if you're not going to tell me?"

"Only for you to think about it!"

"Guys! Come here!" Evergreen called his teammates who went to see what she had found.

"Ever, you've found it!" Bickslow cheered her.

"No, I think it's a trap. Wait" Freed warned them while checking the supposed door .

"Here it goes again the genius... taking my glory away"

"If you want to fall into their trap you are free to carry on Ever"

And again Freed showed that new role that defined him these days and which his teammates began to get used to, all except Laxus that instead of that, was getting upset more and more at every time _"At least it's not just with me"_ he thought.

"Okay, Okaaaay" Evergreen sighed desperate.

They looked at their captain while he was analyzing the rock that had the outline of an alleged door drawn in it. He wrote runes around it which forced any doors that were inside the field to open, but nothing happened, the rock stood still and the four issued a disappointment sound at the discovery.

"Don't dare to move if you don't want us to crush you right where you are"

A voice threatened them from the trees and the four obeyed, awaiting instructions.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here? Have you lost something?"

The rest men laughed of his boss' last question.

"We are looking for something"

"What are you looking for?"

"It's not your concern," Freed said with a menacing pose and tone

"Wow, look at this guys'... The sex kitten becomes naughty!"

"How. Have. You. Called. Me?" His right eye became darker like darkness while he gave a step towards him.

"Dark ecriture: Absolute Darkness!" The robbers were fearful to see how the seemingly innocent and weak green-haired boy turned into a terrifying demon. His own teammates were confused and they did not know how to do or even if they should participate in the fight since he had never done anything impulsively like that, every action was scrupulously meditated before. He always tried to smooth things over and to soothe their nerves before getting into action, especially at the so easily irritable Laxus, who looked stunned while seeing the demonic creature in which his friend had transformed, the one he only used in extremely emergency cases... Freed the dark.

"You have something we are looking for" he grabbed the man who insulted by the neck, lifting him into the air before he could even attempt to flee "Give me the magic pendant that you stole in Hargeon and you'll live another day. Oh, and..." He threw a mortal glare to the other thieves "... command those idiots to get the hell out of here"

The terrified man ordered his men to retreat and gave him the magical pendant hanging from his neck.

T-this one?"

"Yes" And with that simple answer he snatched it from his hand and struck the robber, who fell with a howl of pain. "Let's go" He returned to his normal appearance, with a smile he addressed at his stunned teammates and started to walk towards the city.

"B-but what's going on with him? I told him to made things easier for Laxus, not this!" Evergreen was a far behind with Bickslow while Laxus set off behind Freed.

"Oh Ever, love ... love is so cruel ... Oh!" After another slap both accelerated their pace to reach their leaders.

On the way back to the city a deathly silence reigned between them as they took the opportunity to enjoy the walk with that nice weather that had the region since they arrived. The animals walked near them and the people they crossed by amicably greeted them with a smile.

The woman received them excited and could not stop to mourn.

"Here is the reward, and I'm very grateful ..."

"Keep it"

"Uh ... what?"

"Keep it. You will give it better use than me"

"B-but I-I n-no ..."

"It was a pleasure Miss Balmon" Freed said with a small bow.

"E-eh same here ... T-thank you very much for everything"

This was the straw that broke the camel's patience and when they were out Laxus grabbed his arm tightly.

"Can you fucking dare to explain what the hell is wrong with you? Are you losing your mind or what ?!"

"Let me go Laxus"

"Or what?"

"LET ME Go!" Freed began to mourn and ran towards the hotel which they were going to stay before no one could see his tears. Laxus froze while a rage began to flooded his inside, he was angry with himself for not being able to read the mind of the friend with whom he shared most of his life since he was 8 years.

In his mind, one mission had born: _"I have to__get him back__"_


	7. Let the game begins!

_"Damn ... What am I doing? I'm being a total jerk with my friends, and with HIM... I have shouted to him! I got to try to calm down or this attitude will kill me ... I had cast absolute darkness with a bunch of thieves... What's happening with me!?"_

Since the day he found out about his crush, he began to carry his inner pain on his shoulders as heavy as a stone so Freed was used to cry almost every day. He let the tears came back out again, afraid of that personality which was taking control over him and worrying his friends, the ones who Freed felt really happy with.

Two knocks alerted him of the presence of someone at the other side of the room who wanted to talk to him.

"Freed, sweetheart, let me in"

"No, Ever, I'm in a bad mood right now"

"I know, that's why I'm here, because you aren't having a good time"

"Okay..." The green haired dried his tears trying not to reveal that he had been crying and, looking down, he waited for his friend to come in. She took his hand and sat next to him in bed.

"I will not raise more doubt in you and my intention is not make you to rack your brain ..." She grabbed his chin to look at his face, "I'll just tell you one thing, Freed, that's why I'm here ... If you love him... show him"

"W-What!? E-Ever!? Are you insane!?"

"Calm down and listen to me! ... I'm not going to confuse you more than you already are, so I'm gonna tell you why you should do it... We both know Laxus for a while, you more than me, but as you are blinded by your fears and seem not to notice, I'll stop beating about the bush and tell you... he's in love with you Freed, not since now, but long ago, just like you. Bickslow and I have been watching you all this time because it was very tender and sweet for us to be witnesses of your relationship, but now that both of you are so damn weird I thought you should know it..."

She pause a moment to look at him

"Are you really telling me that Laxus... OUR LAXUS, is in love with... me?"

Ever nodded and he exploded.

"Are you kidding me, Ever!? Because this isn't funny at all!"

"Freed! have you seen Laxus going out with someone!? As he told Bickslow, he had only had some occasional one night flings that he don't even remember! You really thought that someone so fucking hot, so powerful, foxy and important as Laxus would be alone if it wasn't because somebody is already settled in his heart?"

After a long sigh, she sentenced her confession.

"Freed, you know I wouldn't say this so bluntly if I wasn't 100% sure. This is none of my concern but you're the person I cherish most in this world and that's why I hate to see you suffer like this. I think you're going under"

Freed was so stunned by this revelation that wasn't able to say anything, barely breathing. He took a while in assimilate all that Ever had told him, trying to remember his relationship over time with Laxus to check if what his friend had said made sense inside his head or not... And then he saw it: He saw Laxus saving his life, introducing him into Fairy Tail without hesitate; accepting him by his side while he got rid of the rest of people who tried to; their walks through the park every night while going back home; the way the dragonslayer laughed only when they were alone, those things that only his ears have heard, the weaknesses he only confessed to him, the fears of the seemingly invincible dragonslayer, the timid caresses that until today he believed to had been by accident and ... that so desperate and full of need kiss they shared.

"Fuck" was all his mouth could say, making his friend laughed harder.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, nothing sweetheart, you finally see it, Uh?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so, but I can't hardly believe it till I ask him to tell me"

"Aren't you saying that you are going to ask him 'Do you love me', right?"

"W-what? You told me to!"

"Gosh no! I told you to show him ... we both know how he is. If you ask him that so suddenly, surely his brain will saturate and you will kill him"

"Show it to him…" he said to himself ruminatively "How Can I…?"

She cut him off:

"You may be a genius, but these issues are above you Freed ... Make him see how important he is for you, but not only by praising his manly acts of dragonslayer... You have to make him nervous, make him have goosebumps or a rapidly beating heart just by being around you Freed; make him miss you like crazy when you're not; think of you wherever he goes; to fell short of breath when you talk or look at him. Make him need you badly, show him you are only his... Seduce him, Freed! "

"I-I do not know h-how I ...!" The innocent Freed was red with shame at what his friend was suggesting him to do.

"He thinks you're mad at him, right?... show him he's wrong, but don't be too evident. Don't go to him at every time like a loyal doggy, make him search for you . I'm not saying you have to ignore him, Freed, just try not to be always available for everything he desires" Evergreen was enjoying the state of confusion and nervousness his best friend had. He was finally going to take action! and she had a front row seat.

"And ... I know this isn't gonna be funny for you but... but men are like hungry wolves, they drool over a nice body and Freed, baby... you don't show off yours as you should"

"Evergreen!" Freed yelled blushing even more.

"It's true! You always wear that coat, Freed. What would you think if he covers his body like you do? Wouldn't you be disappointed?"

"E-eh ... Y-yup"

"Well, there you go ... You and I are going to a shopping tour around here to see if we can find something for you. We'll Start with that... What are you waiting for?... C'mon!"

"Oh God… What the hell I'm getting into?"

He shrugged and followed the steps of his excited friend.

The commercial street was packed with people doing their shopping. The two mages walked trying to find a shop that sold clothes which could fit him well until they finally found a luxurious shopping mall with shops of all kind of garments, accessories, shoes ...

"Oooooh Freed, this place is perfect!"

"Whatever you say Ever" Unwillingly, he followed her through the building until she stopped at a men's store.

"Here we'll find something that will make get a boner even to a god" with a wink she grabbed Freed's hand while she forced him to enter inside the store.

"Good afternoon!" A very handsome clerk welcomed them "May I help you?"

"No, thank's handsome, sure I have better taste on dressing a man than you do"

"Evergreen!" his friend was determined to embarrass him at all cost.

"O-okay, let me know when you're done"

The green-haired was excited to find those fine clothes and let his friend apologize for her behaviour instead.

"I'm sorry, she is very temperamental"

"Do not worry, your girlfriend just wants you to dress up elegantly" the boy said with a smile.

"E-eh?-she's not my ..."

"Freed come here!"

She forced him to try on the first outfit. Low waist baggy pants beige color with a soft red shirt that had four buttons on the neck, not too tight but enough to distinguish his abdominal discreetly.

"Ooooooooh, you are perfect Freed! It's a shame that you are gay…Really, you should throw that coat where no one would ever find it... There you are, I took this also, c'mon try it on!... you'll buy this one for sure"

Flushing and a little annoyed by having no word on his own wardrobe, he simply decided to go with the flow and tried on the other outfit. When he left the fitting room with his new clothes on, two girls who were passing by stared quietly at him and murmured something with timid giggles. Freed was beginning to regret this.

_**Meanwhile in the hotel…**_

"Hey Bickslow... Where they went?"

"Well... hmmm... Dunno, I have seen Ever few hours ago, she was going to talk to Freed. If you ask me I think they went shopping, Ever always kidnaps Freed for those things and I think she's trying to cheer him up ... By the way Laxus, what about you two? You were used to be the perfect match, and now you barely talk to each other"

"It's not your concern... Besides, I couldn't answer you even if I wanted to, I don't have a clue"

"Have you thought about what I told you?"

"No. Man… you're so boring" Laxus ran a hand over his head with desperate.

"Well, you should if you don't wanna lose him"

"Wh-what do you mean by... lose?" a sudden wave of fear wrapped him and his heart started to pounding his chest.

"You know what? ... you're right, it's none of my business. If you don't want to share this with anyone I ain't gonna force you... Order the rice dish with lamb it's great!"

Bickslow knew how to gain Laxus' trust, and that it required some time, he was too stubborn to open to others but, if he didn't open his self to him, at least Bickslow would open his eyes.

_**Back in the shopping street…**_

"mmmmmm a true refreshing salad!" Evergreen took some cheese and a lettuce's leaf to her mouth.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" The green-haired was playing with his chicken sandwich on his plate.

"Freed! Of course it is, have you look at yourself with that new clothes on? You're fucking hot and sexy!... right girls?" She asked at three girls that were watching them and who started giggling.

"Yes, Y-You said it a thousands times already... Thank you btw"

" Let's go to the hotel, tomorrow we have a new swimsuit to show off!"

When they arrived at the hotel their other two companions were sitting at the entrance under a tree.

"Wow! See who deign to appear... have you spent all your savings this time?"

"And do you care why, Bickslow?"

"That temper you have woman... Anyway, we thought it would be nice to give a walk around the beach, wanna come?"

"Well, you have had a good idea for once, I'll not say no then, neither Freed so, let's get changed sweetheart!"

"Okay! ... Wait... what!? You're already dressed!" Bickslow shouted at them as they were climbing upstairs.

Evergreen dragged Freed happily to his room.

"Great ... This is great! Let's start today!"

"It seems that you have more desire than I"

"That's because you haven't tasted the fruits of your labor yet. When you see him slobber over you, you'll really get into it! "

With another sigh of despair he obeyed and put the first outfit he had tried in the store before on. When he was about to leave Ever grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair Ever?" He sighed in despair.

"Shut and come"

He made him a high ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall for the sides of his face. Freed looked stupefied his reflection into the mirror.

"I-I hardly recognize myself ..."

"That's the idea! Hahahaha"

Freed was going downstairs with a slow pace, unsure about the new appearance he had. When they saw them, both wizards gasped. Laxus watched him up and down seeming to be nonchalant the best he could while his heart started to pound again as he faced Freed's new look _"Wow, that clothes suits him amazingly and th..." ... "Wait ... What?!" _

Arriving at his side, Freed gave him an affectionate pat on his biceps, which turned into a brief downward caress as he smiled while walking by. Evergreen watched proudly the result of the innocent touch that shook the entire body of the blond "_Wow, a quick learner, indeed! Well done"_

The night was perfect, the stars lighting up the sky along with the moon and the sea's breeze caressed their faces taking away any bad mood they could have. They walked slowly, enjoying the sound of the waves breaking against the rocks.

"What an amazing night! I'm so glad of that idea of yours Bicks"

"Do not spoil this moment of peace Ever!" while whispering he said "let's leave these two alone"

"Wow ... another good idea? Definitely this is not you" both turned off the path and went into the opposite direction than their teammates without them to notice it.

"Huh? Where are those two idiots?" Laxus looked back trying to see them.

"Who knows" he walked with crossed arms.

Laxus stopped talking when he noticed how Freed was getting closed to him as much as he could without touch him, his fresh aroma filled his nostrils as it used to, but that night he was feeling particularly captivated by his delightful aroma. He observed his new look again, yet he could not help wondering why the change.

"Hey ... Freed ..."

"Hm?"

"You shouldn't let her play along with you like a doll ... you know how she is ... if you don't watch out, she will end up turning you into who knows what"

The green-haired tensed... _"Make him need you, show him you are only his... Seduce him, Freed!"_ Ever's voice echoed in his head over and over again...

"Don't you like it then?"

"E-eh ... what?" Laxus started to feel a bit awkward with the course that their conversation was taking.

"Don't you like it, Laxus?"

"I-I haven't said that!"

"Then?"

Laxus nervously ran his hand over his head and looked away to the opposite side saying nothing. Freed smiled at his reaction, _"Make him nervous... done. Wow, this is easier than I thought" _

"You don't like it then... Damn" persistently, he looked down disillusioned while started to play with his fingers.

"Yes, Yes! I-I like it! Now shut up... Damn it" The dragonslayer sped up leaving a smiling Freed behind.

They met with the other two when crossing a bridge over a small river mouth. Ever congratulated Freed when she noticed the discomfort and nervousness of their leader, who walked by, almost running, without saying a word.

"Wow ... you have a natural talent for this, huh?"

"He seems to like my new me"

"Of course he does! What did you think? I'm the best when it comes to seducing a man" she said proudly.

"Sure, I don't doubt it ... I hardly believe that anyone else but you can seduce a man like Elfm ..."

"FREED"

They sat on a rock near the sea with a huge and captivating moon above the horizon. Ever and Bickslow move aside to make room and to provide more privacy for who they called "the imminent couple".

Laxus decided to use this peaceful setting to try to settle things with his best friend.

"Oi, Freed, why don't you took the reward?"

"I felt bad when seeing her so desperate. I would not want to go through that. If I lose the most important thing to me… I-I would die for sure" his gaze was fixed in the moon.

"Yeah, but ... we had already seen many people like her, and never before ..."

"I didn't do it before just because it was not only my money, but yours too. You said that we wouldn't share it right then, right?"

"... and why are you angry with me?" His hands began to sweat while fingered each other nervously.

"Because I don't want you to sneak in everything I do, I'm not that child who is afraid of giant monkeys anymore. I already told you that I want to learn to be self-sufficient, I want to do things on my way sometimes... I want my own space" he crossed his arms and continued watching the moon.

_"Make him search for you… Done!... I'm getting the hang of it. He's so easy to read"_

"I understand ... I just ... You don't need me anymore then, do you? " he looked down at his hands resting on his thighs.

For the first time since they started their conversation he turned to face him. He took his linked hands in his, pulled them gently apart and held them while giving him one of his sweet smiles:

"I will always need you, Laxus" His fingers caressed gently his god's while staring at his eyes deeply, then he began to move his face to Laxus' very very slowly, almost imperceptibly. Laxus instinctively closed his eyes and right in that moment the captain of the Raijinshuu, with a titanic effort, instead of yield to desire, he stood up while saying: "It's getting late, we should go back. It's been a long day"

Evergreen and Bickslow barely repressed their laugh while observing the scene. Laxus sat on the rock for a moment unable to look away from his hands, of move, so puzzled and stunned that he doubted he was able to get out there by his own foot...

_"But ... What the fuck is going on here? I think I'm turning mad"_


	8. When a god loves you back

Laxus spent most of the night awake. He couldn't understand why everything was going under. The words failed him every time he faced Freed because he did not know how to deal with his personality change along with his makeover. He was afraid that he no longer needed him, it was somewhat he wasn't trained for. He was strong enough to be considered one Wizard Saint and could defend himself single-handedly, thus he didn't need bodyguards and if he would, he could choose stronger ones than the Raijinshuu, then why... why let them stand by his side? The answer was simple, because that friendship was more important to him than fame and power... and even though he is always saying they are clingy and annoying, deep down the truth was that he needed and wanted them to need him back, especially his loyal and devoted captain always adoring and respecting him that way. Then... why Freed behaved like he did? Could it be that he wanted to leave the group? Laxus got shocked thinking that and a tingle ran through his whole body. "_Leave the group?... Leave me?"_ The questions continued unfolding in his head one after another until the sun peeked through the window of his room. He tried to focus and went to breakfast.

"Emm, Laxus?..."

"Hm?"

"Want to give a peaceful walk through a beautiful forest on the ..."

"No" he said curtly to the Raijinshuu's captain with unchanged his facial expression .

"Okay!" he smiled understandingly.

"Ever?..."

The fairy queen smiled knowing what his friend was plotting.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Want to give a peaceful walk through a beautiful forest on the outskirts? It has amazing natural pools"

"Sure! Needless you to ask!"

"Bicks?" Bickslow was watching at his astonished leader.

"Of course capt" "pool, pool" their dolls also signed up.

"Great! We'll go then, let's finish breakfast"

Laxus stopped listening to them because he could only hear his subconscious repeating over and over again _"Freed is ignoring you"_

He stood in silence and crossed a gaze with the green-haired only a couple of seconds. He left the restaurant without saying where he were going and ... without getting breakfast.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep this attitude Ever, I cannot ..." He sighed and rested his cheek on his right fist.

"He'll come, you'll see" With a tender look he calm him and tried to encourage him to carry on with the plan.

When they finished breakfast they went downstairs and the rune mage felt a nudge from his friend who was telling him without words_ "You see? I told you he would come,"_ he looked at the lobby and found Laxus in the door, who let them pass by and began to walk behind, still quietly and without give a single look to no one.

The weather was again superb but a bit cooler inside the forest due to the dense foliage of trees and shrubs. Once again the peace and silence that reigned in that place made them enjoy a nice walk until Bickslow, who led the group, stopped short.

"What happens Bicks?" Freed got startled.

"Well ... you… you are going to laugh ... or maybe not ... but ... I think we have lost, the road ends here"

"Whaaaaaaaat!? You think?! We're or we aren't, but you cannot doubt it, idiot!" Ever started to have a panic attack just by thinking that maybe she had to spend the night in the company of wild animals and without a roof over their heads.

"It's ok Ever, we'll get out of here. We just have to retrace our steps and ..."

"FREEEEEEEED!"

Ever cried when seeing how his best friend was swallowed by the earth, disappearing right in front of their astonished gazes.

"But what the fucking hell...!" Laxus could not believe what he just saw, he dug his knees on the floor and touched the earth that had swallowed Freed.

"There is nothing here ... shit this can't be... happening" He could not help remember the promise he made the day he rescued him:

_"I won__'__t let anyone to take you away from... us"_

"Laxus, sweetheart ... we need to find him and..."

Evergreen noticed the despair which was overpowering him.

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT!?" He rose abruptly making her to recoil back in surprise.

"There must be some trick to activate it and ..."

"And... what, Bickslow!?" the dragonslayer was losing his patience.

"Dunno Laxus, Freed is the one who knows about these stuff" His tone was serious.

"Easy, easy... Can we calm down so we can think clearly, guys? Sure it's nothing"

Evergreen was trying to cheer them up.

"Fucking shit... a peaceful walk by the woods, he said... when I find him I'm gonna..."

Laxus could not finish his threat when he heard a familiar voice.

"You are going to, what?..."

"Freed!?, But ..." The fairy queen was astounded.

"You are going to what, Laxus?" Freed reiterated.

"Forget about it!" the blond turned his head shamefully and Freed could not help but laugh at what had just happened, further angering his leader.

"Freed what the hell had happened?" Evergreen was completely intrigued.

"I stood here and... Laxus... look" His sulking god, reluctantly obeyed.

"I put my feet here" He was stepping a rock that was shaped like a footprint.

"Next, I turned around just right here and ..." He replied the same movement as before and disappeared again. This time his teammates waited for him to show up again.

"See? That's what happened to me, I have no idea what it might be, it seems to be a kind of..." At that moment Bickslow could not help but imitate his captain's movements, determined to find out what was beneath the floor.

"It seems to be a kind of... tunnel that has not been used in years" the green-haired completed his sentence ignoring his friend's childish action with a smile.

"Freed... your clothes! Were new! ... and you just ruined them!"

"One wash and like new, besides... "

"hem!" coughed Laxus.

"What happen Laxus?" Freed asked just when Bickslow appeared back, laughing like mad.

"Again, again!" The Seith mage felt Laxus' strong hand grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"We are lost! Do you remember that fucking fact, idiots?!"

"You're right as always, Laxus" He adulated his leader for him not to be so grumpy "Let's see if we can returned to the path" The captain stopped smiling and started to try to find the road leading to the pools while Laxus were calming down.

They knew they were close when they started to hear the unmistakable sound of falling water and, after two hours of walking, they finally managed to reach a beautiful place surrounded by mountains where the giant trees only left to shine few timid sunbeams, with impressive waterfalls spilling their waters into a huge and almost transparent crystal clear natural pool.

"Wow, this is just amazing. I'm speechless" Ever managed to say when she recovered her breath again.

Freed sat down at the shadow of a tree to enjoy the landscape ... but mostly to delight in how his god took off his shirt, letting the privileged sun's rays to caress his perfect abs. He memorized again each exquisite line defining the muscles of his shoulders, his muscular chest going up and, the...

"Freed!" Ever whispered him.

"W-what?"

"If he catches you drooling you've done all this for nothing ..."

"B-but I was ... n-not..." he sighed and admitted it "He didn't realized" Freed looked aside nervously.

"... I saw him looking at you while your eyes were busy with his ass, do not drool that much! Now it's your turn"

Freed blushed, turned and started to remove his shirt awkwardly, but stopped halfway and thought maybe Laxus would be watching him, so he pretended to be picking something up so that his shirt turned back to place, and then he stood up and began to get rid of it in slow motion.

Laxus was looking for the best spot to soak, when something caught his attention... What his captain was doing was fascinated him.

As she turned to get into the water, Ever saw him looking at Freed with watchful eye and could not help but laugh, trying not to be too outrageous so as not to decentralized his leader of what he was watching.

When he finished with his shirt, he took his time to fold and place it perfectly among his things. Then came the turn of the baggy pants and started to do the same as before. He undid the cord and then made it fall slowly, stroking his thighs with the palm of his hand.

The swimsuit Freed was wearing took the dragonslayer's breath away, still wasn't entirely aware of the way he was looking at him. It was a tight bathing suit Boxer, matching with his hair, which accentuated his firm butt and his private parts to perfection.

Freed knew he was being watched so he took courage and with a sigh he turned to look at Laxus who suddenly realized what he had been doing, but still unable to look elsewhere but in his charming blue eyes . The green-haired walked slowly and when he was few inches away of his muscular body, he invited him to enter into the water while touching his right naked shoulder.

"Are you going to get into the water?"

"E-eh ... y-yes" and threw himself into the lake.

"Hey Laxus"

"Hm?"

"Do you still think it's not a good idea?"

"What?"

"To coming here"

"Yes, I still think it, now more than before... If I hadn't come I wouldn't..." He did not mean to say the last part aloud, but it was too late "Shit"

"You wouldn't... what?"

"Nothing"

"B-but..."

"I said nothing, Freed, don't you understand what the word nothing means?"

"Wow ... If a landscape like this and a warm bath in the middle of wild nature cannot relax you... I wonder what I have to do to achieve it" He said the last part with a different tone.

"I-I would relax if you didn't talk that much"

He closed his eyes to make him see that he did not want to keep talking, and began to think in his own stuff:

_"Why I've been watching him like an idiot? I don't like men ... but ... if I don't, why kiss him then? And why was I disappointed when though he was going to kiss me last night and he didn't? And I still get nervous with that makeover he has. I believe that his new attitude is confusing me and I don't know what to do in his presence, as if a new person were awakening within him, but I know he is still the same. That's why I am so weird, because he has never been a man of changes and because I have to learn to know him again"_

Stubbornly, he continued to deny what was obvious in the eyes of those who knew his relationship with Freed... Ever was right, Laxus must be seduced for him to notice what he truly feel.

None could deny that the bath had left them new and had relaxed them like if they'd slept for a whole week. The good mood prevailed at last in the group as if nothing bad had happened and they decided to go to dinner at a well-known restaurant in town.

His stylist friend recommended Freed to wear a pair of jeans and a slight tight shirt which had a piece of cord in the neck to tie it, and sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"Freed… Wow, you're amazing!" Bickslow was impressed at the change of his captain. Laxus merely snort and looked away with indifference face while warned them:

"We'll be late if we don't move"

The restaurant was specialized in seafood and fish, so Bickslow wasn't very happy, he was the most carnivorous of the four.

A very handsome waiter welcomed them.

"Good evening lady and gentlemen, I'll be your waiter tonight. My name is Shen" he smiled at Freed in a very sensual way "Follow me, I will show you your table"

He led them to their table and when everyone was seated he started to recite the menu while staring into the eyes of the young guy with green hair. Laxus observed them both and remembered the woman who betrayed them on that mission .._. "I'm starting to regret having come here. If you cross out the line, I'll rip your eyes out" _

"Laxus"

"What do you want, Ever"

"Shen is waiting for you to tell him what you want"

"E-eh ..." He had not heard anything about what the waiter had said so he ordered the first thing that came to his mind and that was typical of these kind of restaurants.

"A grilled seafood" _"Idiot"_

"Alright sir, immediately. Feel free to ask whatever you need" He looked at Freed again and with a horny smile he said to him "Whatever" and he went to the kitchen.

"Freed... thought it was only women who saw that mysterious charm, but I was wrong... even men falls to it!"

"Our captain is very hot, Bicks. Tonight we'll both go out to see if we can have some fun for a while, you know what I mean huh?" Evergreen gave a naughty nudge to his friend who could not believe what he had just heard. _"Ever, What are you doing?"_

"E-eh O-okay" He decided to go with the flow.

"Fuck, didn't know you were that kind of man Freed, you amaze me more each passing day" Laxus exploded before the nonsense that were going on in the table.

"What do you m-mean by that?" Freed get into a panic mode.

"I thought you were above such a things, that you didn't leave with the first one who flirts with you, but I see that your personality is not as strong as I thought... And by the way, you told me you had found someone, doesn't seem to me you did" sighed desperate "you have no need to go too far, that waiter will surely want to fuck you"

"Laxus! You don't have to..." Ever was trying to defend Freed when she was interrupted by him.

"You think so?... It's my lucky night then" he said smiling. He tried to sip his glass of wine, but his hands were trembling due to what Laxus had just say, Freed broke down every time his god was upset with him, but he decided to carry on with his friend's plan.

Evergreen looked stunned, there is no way she expected him to learn those issues that quickly and in the back she was glad he hadn't found it hard to change his attitude to try to get his man.

"Yes, it does not take an expert to realize"

Laxus was vey pissed off, annoyed (or so he thought) of that change in Freed.

When serving, Bickslow decided to bring up a topic to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Ever Hey, when are you gonna confess you're in love with that big boy?"

"WHAT? Bickslow don't ..." Before finishing his sentence he realized that maybe he could help Freed a bit, but she will have to admit something she swore she would not say openly... at least for now.

She sighed "... w-we're together, okay?" said the fairy queen upset and nervous at the same time.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Yes, what's up!?"

"Nooooothing, it's just that... "

"What's up, Bickslow? The love of my life should be a man as handsome and stylish as me?"

"Eeehh yup? something like that"

"Maybe Everman is rough and does not seem to be very smart, but I'll tell you one thing ... I love him! And I don't regret it. If I didn't told you before was just because I don't want anyone know that I count every second I have left to return to his side, I don't like anyone to know how much I need him by me, or that my legs shakes while he is speaking, my voice trembles every time I look into his eyes" Evergreen looked Laxus sideways, who looked thoughtful at his own hands while listening to her confession, so she decided to inflate it for open the dragonslayer's eyes once and for all.

"I don't want you to see how nervous I get when he brush me, or how I can't dread to think that something could take him away from me. I could not live without him ... and I'm not comfortable when others know it but... I'm so glad that I have finally opened my heart to him that I don't even care what you, idiots, may think about it" After a couple of minutes in silence, his teammates reacted congratulating her for her relationship with Lisanna and Mirajane's brother.

The dinner went smoothly but when they were drinking coffee, Shen the waiter, approached Freed and whispered something in his ear no one could hear, no one except Laxus, whose keen sense of dragonslayer could make him realize almost everything surrounding him...

"Sorry, I can't go with you"

"Come on, no need to be so shy, beauty" insisted the waiter.

"I really have no interest in you, Shen, you're not my type" Freed was beginning to be bother at the insistence of the handsome waiter.

"You will not spend another night like this, I assure you"

"Really I'm ..."

"He told you to get the hell out of here... Shen" Laxus used the threatening tone that made people paralyzed with fear.

"E-eh, n-none of y-y-your bu-business" The waiter took the necessary courage to face the stunning blond man.

"What. Did. You. Just. Said… worm?" He got up slowly letting Shen to saw his tall and strong body.

"I-I'm sorry," He looked trembling at Freed again and apologized "S-sorry for insisting, I didn't know you had b-boyfriend"

"Eh !? What? He is not..." but the man could no longer hear him because he almost ran away from there. Laxus sat down seething.

"Wow, this coffee is terrific" A victorious smile crossed his lips while sipped his coffee.

They paid what they owed and went to take the last walk on the beach before their vacation's ending. They sat on the rock one last time as the moon bathed them with its soothing glow.

The night was a bit cold and Freed felt like his bones were frozen, Laxus watched as he rubbed his hands against his arms trying to warm himself.

"Freed, are you cold?"

"Uhm... Yup" The blond stood up and approached him by putting his muscular arms over his shoulders. The rune mage tensed a bit because of this but smiled satisfied.

"If you want... we can go back to the hotel"

"N-no, I couldn't be better right now" Slyly, he finished to close the distance between their bodies and rested his against Laxus'.

They spent five minutes in silence in that position until Freed decided to go into action.

"Laxus?..."

"Hm?"

"Why did you do that? I could defend myself"

"Oh, fuck! I forgot how independent you are now... sorry Freed" he said ironically and started to laugh hard.

"Don't mocking me!" the rune mage was getting upset.

"Sorry ... it's just that ... I have to take it this way, otherwise..." He stopped a few seconds to think what he really wanted to mean.

"Otherwise?"

"I just… I didn't want you to leave with that jerk" he looked down at the free hand resting on his thigh.

"Why?" Freed thought that Laxus was trying to confess what he really felt about him, but the blond did not seem to have it very clear yet or he didn't know how to do it, so he decided to push him to do so.

"Huh !? W-well ... eeeh ... I-I" Who would have thought that the mighty Laxus Dreyar could stutter like that?

"Laxus... ?" Freed was trying to get his answer.

His hands began to tremble slightly while a strange feeling overwhelmed him "You're behaving in a strange way lately, you're confusing me, and I'm not able to find out what you are expecting me to do, I feel like you're trying to tell me something behind all this, but I can't figure out what it may be" He sighed "I need help for that, stop beating about the bush and... fuck ... you know, I'm so much better with actions than words, I should shut up"

Freed just cannot repress his desire any longer when he saw his god blushing under the moon's glow because of him.

"Well ... why don't you show me with actions then?" He asked while he stroked the hand resting on his shoulder, getting even closer to him and looking into his eyes with his chin resting on the panting chest.

Laxus fixed his eyes on him and stared at them a moment, he brought slowly his face closer to Freed's and their lips finally met again.

The kiss was agonizingly slow, sweet, enjoying each other's taste unhurried, the world ended around them and only they belonged to it.

The green-haired locked his arms around his neck as Laxus put his hands on either side of his waist, sitting him on his lap. They even forgot that their two friends were just few inches away from them.

"Hmmmm ... Ever ... I think we should go" The Seith mage whispered.

"E-eh ... yup, come on ... we should thank the handsome waiter to arouse jealousy in our Laxus hahaha"

The big dragonslayer's hands caressed his back while Freed was running the tip of his fingers down his shoulders and along his arms, happy to finally memorize those muscles with his own hands. The kiss didn't broke at any moment because their tongues were too busy finding and stroking each other. Laxus bit his upper lip, making Freed to groan. The thunder god went mad when hearing that sweet sound and slammed him further into his body by pushing his firm butt with his hands while squeezing it. The green-haired groaned again loudly when he noticed his god's big and hard cock below his ass, which now belonged to the strong hands that held it possessively, and the kiss became more desperate, wilder.

This time none ran away, their brains yelled them that what they were doing was precipitate and desperate, but the hot contact nullified any order that their bodies could be receiving, unable to do anything else but enjoy the warmth of the person they were desperately touching.

Laxus put his hands down his pants and caressed the crack of his ass. Freed rocked his hips into his god's, trying to spread his legs open for him, rubbing his erection against his belly. The dragon began to gasp while his lover began to writhe in his arms, biting his lips to keep from crying out.

The excited dragonslayer decided that he could not hold it any longer. He noticed how his underwear was getting wet by the need to see that delicate body without clothes to enjoy every corner of it unhurried. He had never wanted someone that badly and it was making him feel very happy... and horny, so he needed to get out of there ASAP if he didn't wanted to fuck him right there.

"Freed, let's get the hell out of here. C'mon"

His lover protested when he broke the contact, but he knew that which was about to come was so much better, so they recovered their breath and let their bodies return to normal before walking back to the hotel.

"You know what, Laxus?"

"Hm?"

"You were right... you're infinitely better with actions rather than words"

"You're such an idiot" They both laughed and started to walk toward the hotel. The night was going to be long and… hot.

* * *

**_Hi!_**

**_I want to use this space to apologize, as I did in the first chapter, for any kind of lexical or grammar mistake I might have make._**

**_Next chapter will be my first Lemon in English_****_…_****_ I have patience and a good attitude for it and I_****_'_****_m a very stubborn man so_****_…_****_ I wish to do a good job for you to enjoy reading it._**

**_I hope I had improved since my first chapter. I_****_'_****_m learning a lot translating this FanFic!_**


	9. At the gates of despair LEMON

Freed couldn't stop the electric sensations from running through his body, his lover was playing with him slowly, methodically, touching every inch as he pleased, and that touch was just driving him to limits he never thought he had, enjoying him in such a way that he could not hold it much longer until an involuntary groan escaped his lips.

"mmmmm" He arched his back while writhing.

Laxus paused a moment when he heard that sweet sound, then stopped his hot administrations and breathed deeply, trying not to lose his last vestige of control. He was realizing how turned on he got just by hearing him moaning that way because of him.

He forbade him to touch him or himself by tying his hands to the headboard of the bed with a piece of sheet so all he could do was to emit those sounds that the thunder god was enjoying so badly, making him realize that the effort totally worth it.

His big hands slowly caressed Freed's thighs, stopping just before reach his nuts, his dragon's fangs tasted that skin near his swollen erection, sinking into it, marking him.

"AAAH! L-Laxus... Please... Stop! "

"What do you want Freed?" He asked with one of his sadistic grins.

"Y-you kno-know what I-I want"

"I have no idea what it might be" He separated from his body, with a great self-control and went to the table to get a glass of water, he sat in a chair and fixed his fiery orange eyes in his lover's blue ones.

"Damn it, Laxus!"

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" he returned to the bed and sat on the edge, stroking his glans with his thumb.

"A-AAAH! S-sto! ... Stop!"

"You sure?"

"N-no, don't s-stop!"

It was the first time Laxus saw Freed losing his pride, and he was relishing it. He was giving himself entirely to someone... to him, being at his mercy.

With a slight smile he decided it was time to reward his lover and began to masturbate him, slowly but firm, with one of his huge hands while the rune mage squirmed at his rough touch and arched his back searching for more…

"It seems you couldn't hold it much longer. Don't you like how desperate is your dragon making you feel?"

Freed just moan again, unable to speak, while continued enjoying the massage that was making him his god, who decided to accelerate his hand until he felt his lover was about to cum and then ... stopped.

"Laxus..." his moan sounded more like a lament.

In Freed's eyes, tears of despair and desire began to appear and Laxus found them so hot, that he thought he was going to release in his own pants. He realize how hard he got when his lover was helpless, needy and desperate, and how much he liked to make him feel that way.

"Shut up, you're going to like this"

He took off as he could the sweat of his face at the same time he lowered it to the rune mage's inner thigh and began to lick his thighs while pinched his nipples.

"P-please ... Aaaah L-lax" he arched his back again.

Laxus put his face to the level of his and while casting a predatory glance whispered to him:

"If you keep begging me like a slut, I'll lie you face-down and fuck hard that little butt you have. You don't want me to do that, do you?"

"N-no" he sob while tears still rolled down his face.

"It seems that you're gonna cum without me even touching your dick, that's so fucking hot"

He went down between his legs again and this time licked the entire length of his cock, making his lover shriek with pleasure. He decided not to torture him anymore and sucked hard his creamy hardness while squeezing his nuts, Freed could not hold it any longer and released all his tension in his god's mouth in less than a couple of minutes. The dragonslayer gloated when he saw how much his rune mage wanted him. He licked his lips with a sadistic grin, savoring his lover's cum while he wet two fingers with his white fluid and rubbed them against his little hole, pressing them against it.

He released the rune mage's trembling hands and then sat on the bed with his legs straight.

"C'mon baby, show your God how much you needed him"

Freed leaped onto Laxus to kiss him roughly, almost aggressively, biting his lips and neck like a wild animal, his hands in every inch of him. He had always dreamed of that moment for so long, that he did not care if his god noticed how desperate he was, he just wanted to give himself to him and he would do it fully, all his inhibition was gone, defeated by the raising pleasure. His little hands caressed and scratched the skin of the dragonslayer, who was surprised by the unexpected attack of the shy captain of the Raijinshuu.

After about some minutes with that sweet torture, Laxus introduced in his wet mouth his middle finger letting Freed to sucked it slowly, in a sensual way while staring at his eyes and when he had it wet enough, he gasp seeing how his rune mage led it harshly to his own opening.

"I can... not wait any lo-longer" he whispered gasping with a needy look that surprised at the lightning mage.

"I want you to fuck me right now... Laxus Dreyar"

Laxus began to breathe quickly and shallowly, his heart raced while hearing Freed talk like that and sighed deeply in order to calm down and regain the self-control that he was about to lose, because he didn't want to hurt him in any way. He eased his finger clumsily inside his welcoming tightness with some resistance, while Freed was still grabbing his wrist, trying to force it to enter inside of him.

"Laxuuus… more… Do something!" he pushed down his hips to his hand as his dragon teased his entrance, trying to impale himself on his finger but Laxus drew back, teasing him with the tip of it.

"Wow ... you're so ... close ... You like being stretched like this, uh?" His own cock throbbed of desire just by thinking about what would come next.

"A-are you going to stay m-much longer with those pants on?... Aaaahhh"

"I have snatched yours ... Why hadn't you done the same?" He slid a second finger in with the first, rougher this time, causing a wince from Freed because of the invasion.

"B-because he was tied!" He managed to answer him while trying to rock his hips against his hand. With a burst of laughter, Laxus pulled out his fingers so he could take off those pants that were bothering him so much. By getting rid of them he stared at his lover who, at the same time, was looking down at his size, doubting that it could enter in him.

"I-I don't think th-that's go ..."

"The truth is, knowing how tight you are, I'm also starting to doubt it too... come here"

Laxus put him up in his lap with his legs between Freed's, forcing the young mage to kneel on top of his god's knees as his head rested on his chest in such a way that his ass was wholly available for him. The dragonslayer repeated the same process as before and when he had two fingers inside, he began to stretch the area so he could insert a third finger which soon joined the other two.

"AAAH! N-no, th-that hurts!... It's… too much"

"I'm sorry ... I'll try to be more gentle. You have no idea what it is for me to control myself right now" he sighed deeply and entertained in preparing his lover, fucking him deadly slow with his hand until, suddenly, Freed took out his fingers roughly and begged him in a way he had just learn that would turn mad at his dragon.

"P-p-please I can't a-anymore! Not like this" he grabbed the impatient and huge cock of Laxus and held it to his entrance. His dragon held him strongly by the waist to help him impale himself but... he realized that it could not be that way.

"It doesn't… enter!" Freed was in the gates of total desperation.

"Mmmmm ... Freed ..." He got no answer but a grunt of disapproval.

"Don't you think we should use some... Ehmm... lube?"

"E-eh? It w-would be nice" they thought they could use it, but found any in their room.

"I can go to ask..."

Freed circled his neck with both arms and wrapped his waist with his legs.

"N-no don't go" tears started to appear again

"But Freed" Laxus said tenderly, wiping away his tears before they began to rolled down his face.

"No! No way!... Don't leave me… Do it at once or I will die while waiting for you. Laxus. I…" he wrinkled his shirt at the level of his chest with both hands while he lowered his face, ashamed of what he was about to say "I… need you in…inside of me"

His teary blue eyes and his begs sank very deep in Laxus' heart, who self-proclaimed himself as the one who could give him what he needs and what he wants, so he decided to go on with it

"Okay baby... I'll give it to you"

He kissed Freed tenderly and whispered him to relax as much as he could. He gently grabbed his waist laying him on the bed and putting his knees bent between his panting breasts. He placed his length at the entrance and started to play there with the tip, tapping his hole, until he got tired of teasing him. He began to breathe even quickly than before while his lover writhed upon him in a frenzy, moaning and begging against his lips as he kissed him… It was being so hard for him to master his self-control… His cock was already wet with his precum, and he pressed it against his lover, trying to ease inside of him as gentle as his own need let him.

Before giving him the first thrust and between gasps he managed to say while caressed his face: "I've been a blind fool... all this time... but now... I'll not let you go... away from me. I..."

"LAXUUUUUUUS!"

"What... what the fuck!?"

Laxus raced down from the bed while Freed remain frozen on it, unable to believe what had just happen.

"Open up, c'mon!"

"I'll open if I fucking want to, retard!" He started looking for his clothes and dressed with the first thing he saw while Freed was still in bed

"eeeeeh ... Freed ... I think you should dress up"

At that moment, the rune mage recovered, put on a shirt that belongs to his dragon, along with his own underwear, and headed to the door like a thunderbolt. He smashed it against the wall, stayed in its threshold and growled at the inopportune intruder like a lion who had just take his prey.

"... For your own sake, Bickslow I hope that what you have to tell us is worth it, otherwise I swear I'll kill you right here ..."

"H-hey, hello there Freed!, y-y-yeah ... it's important. We were having a drink and talking to a very nice waitress who's in the tavern next to the hotel, do you know what..."

"BICKSLOW!" Freed crossed his arms menacingly while Laxus laughed at the anger of his lover, trying to be quiet so he would not notice.

_"Makes me want to eat him up when he gets like this, now I know what that strange feeling was"_

"E-eh yeah, yeah, to the point, okay... Ever turned into stone at the innkeeper's wife..." he coughed.

"What!? Ever what?! But ... why!?"

"Well I dunno, but it seems that the woman called her cow in heat or something, fat pregnant cow… whatever.. you know how she gets when ..."

"Where is she now?" Freed began to get despair and Laxus was about to burst out laughing, but he knew he would be in trouble if he did.

"The guards took her because she didn't want to turn her to normal"

With a sigh he slammed the door and began to dress up while he mumbled curses against his friend. Suddenly he felt Laxus' hand stroking his back and turned to face him.

"There is no need to be angry, we have a lot of time to spend together" and kissed him gently playing whit his hair.

"I know, it's just I have waited for so long that..." he sighed, made a gesture of defeat and said "doesn't matter, let's release that woman out of there before she convert this city into a garden of statues"

"Let me go! Idiots! That bitch deserved it! Nobody insults the fairy queen and... Pregnant cow full of pimples!... That's what she called me! ... You have no idea of how benevolent I've been with her!... Hello? Is there anyone fucking hearing me!? ... RELEASE MEEEE! "

"Here she is... his shouts are causing us a terrible headache, you can't imagine"

"We haven't any idea of what you're talking about" said Laxus smiling while crossing his arms.

"Take her now, please" The guard guided them happily where she was holded. Ever was excited to see them.

"At leeeeeeast, guuuuuys! My hair is crying out to leave this place, this humidity and this stink are just ..."

"Ever, I'm not in a good mood because of your stupidity so... Get out of there and return the woman to normal"

"Huh? But ..." Freed did not let her replicate and started walking toward the exit followed by Laxus, who was having a good time watching the so unusual anger of his captain.

"What's up with him?"

"Eeeeemmm it could say that he's still a virgin because of you" Bickslow bursted in laugh.

"Whaaaaat!? Oh dear... wow... I couldn't imagine they would go that far the first night..."

The morning was almost giving way to dawn when they reached the hotel. They decided to sleep for a few hours and then took the road back to Magnolia.

Freed snuggled in the arms of Laxus and hid his face in his chest letting sleep took him so he could finally rest of so intense day in the arms of the man he loved. The dragonslayer watched him while he slept

_"So this is what was happening to me... I would never have guessed that I was in love with him, every weird thing I felt when he touched me, my trembling voice when he smiled at me that way he does... Fucking oblivious idiot you are, Laxus" _

He pushed him closer to him and caught his body in an embrace from which it would be impossible to escape from when he awoke.

Six hours later, the rune mage opened his eyes and found himself caged between two powerful arms that had no intention of let him go anywhere. He tried unsuccessfully to get away from that hug until he heard a sound from the almost awake dragonslayer.

"mmmmmm"

"L-laxus" he whispered while stroking his scar.

"Laxuuuus" he called him, higher this time.

"What" said with a sleepy voice and yawning.

"I can't get out of bed"

"I know, so?"

"I need to go to the toilet"

Laxus loosened his grip and let his lover ran to the bathroom. The lightning mage stretched himself until Freed returned. He pulled him to bed by grabbing firmly his waist and put his own body over his with the knee between his thighs."You know what?" he licked his neck and pressed his fangs against it "when we get home, I'm going to have you a whole day tied to the bed"

"W-what? a whole day? B-but Laxus..."

"Two days... and if you keep complaining I'll be adding days"

Freed blushed and tried to move his heavy lover off him by pressing his chest with both hands.

"W-we have to go, they are waiting us"

With a passionate kiss, they left the bed and finished preparing the little luggage they had so they could meet with their teammates at the lobby in time.

Both realized that the mood had changed and they sighed relieved when seeing that his captain's anger of last night had disappeared, especially Ever, who naïvely thought that maybe his friend had forgotten that the most desired moment in his life had been interrupted by his recklessness.

"When you least expect it, Evergreen... I'll avenge myself for last night" with an evil smile he started walking beside Laxus leaving a terrified fairy-queen behind.

The trip was very quiet and Bickslow and Ever had a great time watching the new level in that was the relationship of their two leaders.

"I'm beginning to regret have helped him..."

"Why!? They are so fucking cute together... look at them hahaha" In that moment Freed brushed shyly the fingers of a clueless Laxus, who hadn't caught the insinuation, without dare to hold his hand as they walked.

"Yes, that's why I'm regreting it... is disgusting to see them sickeningly sweet"

Bickslow infected with maniacal laughter at his teammate and both ended up laughing at the new couple who, although they did not want to let them know, they knew perfectly well that they were talking about them.

After a quiet and pleasant walk they arrived at the guild and everyone cheered them as they used to when they returned from a job. His companions were glad they were back but, above all, that everything was as it was before.

"Laxus, Fight me!" That welcome that Natsu used to give, became a ritual every time his lightning counterpart came through the door after a job. He leaped at him but Laxus dodged him by turning his body into lightning, so that the young fire dragonslayer smashed his head into the wall.

"hahahahahaha so stupid as ever Natsu" Gray mocked at the crushing victory of Laxus that his friend had suffered.

"Well, at least he doesn't suffered much, Gijii"

"Surely he wouldn't crush you that fast... Oh no ... wait ... you run away from him!" scoffed Gray, alluding to the day when Gajeel fled from his duel with Laxus, disappearing without leaving any hint of where he had gone.

"What did you just say, ice princess?"

"What you just heard, scrap brain. Come here if you dare, runner chicken dueler!"

"Idiots..." The lightning dragonslayer slip away the brawl with an amazing skill.

Mirajane greeted them from the bar with her typical smile, that vanished when Laxus approached her.

"What do you want Laxus?" she continued drying some glasses without looking at his face.

"I want to apologize with yo... I haven't treated you well"

"Wow, why this sudden change and what is it owing to?"

"That day a lot of shit was going through my head and you just came at the worst time possible"

Mirajane stopped what he had in her hands and sighed.

"The great Laxus Dreyar having the decency to apologize himself for something, should be enough to settle this matter"

"Whatever you say" snorted and went to the table with his teammates leaving behind a smiling Mirajane.

"Where is Freed?" He asked them.

"For balls' sake Laxus... 5 minutes and you cannot bare it?"

"Shut the fuck up,Bickslow ..." he sank into his chair as usual.

"He went to inform your grandfather about the job" replied Ever

"Tsk ... like if there was something to report"

"Man, there's much to report! Maybe he is asking for your hand" He said in a teasing way.

"Bickslow ... I'm going to say it just once and I'm not going to repeat it anymore" he sat up pressing his hands on the table "You're going to stop your fucking sarcastic comments about us... and you are going to close that big mouth of yours if you don't want to end up begging in the streets. Am I clear?" with crossed arms he leaned back in his chair again when he finished his threat.

"Transparent" Bickslow said nodding his head."Fine" Ever made an exaggerated sigh and shook his head from side to side with a gesture of despair while thinking: "_Everyone is about to know about their new relationship with this loudmouth" _

The rune mage returned from talking with the master:

"What the hell were you doing? Don't think there's much to say about that stupid mission"

"The master wanted to tell me something ... We need to talk"

"Uh?... Ok, let's go"

"No, not now" Freed sat in the chair next to Laxus and looked at him worried.

The blonde nodded his head once while staring at him shocked.

_"Why can I not have one damn peaceful and quiet day?"_

* * *

**_I hope you liked and enjoyed it! _**


	10. An offering to my dragon god LEMON

"Just when things couldn't get any worse..."

"Laxus, Ivan has been remained hidden for a long time, if he have decided to show up himself is because he is up to something"

"I know old man, we ought to have stopped him when I told you to do so" he crossed his arms and shifted in his seat.

"We will be on alert for now... we don't want any movement to catch us unaware"

"What are you talking about?! Are you going to sit and do nothing while he works in whatever fucking evil plan he is ploting?!" Freed put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Yes, son" the master closed his eyes and lowered his head thoughtfully.

"Tsk" Laxus got up and started to leave very pissed off, but Makarov stopped him.

"Wait ... we're not done"

His grandson sat back in his seat with bad mood.

"I have not told you before because I know what he is looking for, and it has nothing to do with you" he opened his eyes looking at his grandson "He threatened me, and now... He had also threatened you"

"He had... what?!" He jumped up from the chair and hit the desk with both hands.

"And I let Freed hear this conversation for a reason ..."

"Spit it out, old man" Laxus was increasingly more impatient, especially when his partner was involved somehow.

"I have always been watching you Laxus, so I figured out what that girl was pretending to mean"

"Would you fucking stop talking like that?! Tell me what is happening!"

"She said that you would have to give Ivan that information we both know he is eager to have or... he will snatch from you... what you more want"

Laxus was stunned and his anger went all over his body, traveling through his veins. Suddenly, he changed his expression as if he had realized something and started to laugh out loud.

"E-eh Laxus, W-what happened?" Freed stared stunned at his lover.

"hahahahaha SERIOUSLY? Hahahaha, fuck ... so it was because of this" he stopped laughing and told Freed his suspicions "I had been followed since one month... I let him do it for curiosity, I wanted to know why he was doing it and today when we left the hotel he wasn't following me anymore ... I hope he had a good time last night, huh, Freed?" He started to laugh again.

"E-eh ..." the green-haired realized that he was trying to say that someone was spying on them as they kissed on the beach.

"Old man, wait ... why do you say Freed is here for? what do you think this has to do with him?" he asked him grinning.

"E-eh, I-I... I-it is" he coughed nervously "Laxus, you're my grandson ... I know who you open your heart to and who you doesn't, maybe you are going to get mad by hearing this but ... I know that Freed is the person you most care about, what I don't know is why Ivan knows it"

"hahahaha he just knows because..."

"Laxus!" Freed stood up quickly with a blush on his cheeks.

Laxus immediately get turned on when saw his shy-angry expression and that delightful blush. He looked down at his pants to check if his grandpa could notice it and sighed knowing he was safe.

"Come on... really? I will not keep this as a secret" he succeeded in putting his partner even redder and turned back to look at his grandfather.

"Let say that... the idiot could see for himself what is what I most want last night on the beach hahahahaha"

"Huh? ... What? ... You? ... Together?" The master opened his eyes comically without expected such confession.

"What's wrong?... You said you knew it"

"E-eh but not that eeeh that way... well ... *cough* ... it doesn't matter" after clearing his throat he continued "we must be alert as I warned you, and be careful Freed, if Laxus is right and he is no longer following him since your... eeeh... since that... then there is no doubt that he will come after you "

"Oh, my... that's so great" Freed was blushing and very surprised, with a shy face on. He had never thought that Laxus could admit so openly that he had a relation with another male and that his voice didn't even tremble.

"Well... that's all? I'm desiring to relax a little" he rose from his seat and started to leave.

"Yes... Take good care of yourself guys..."

"_Laxus… that guy definitely has matured, the brat I used to know would never admit something like that, less to me. I'm so proud of you, son"_

Both nodded and left the office. As they went downstairs Freed stopped Laxus by grabbing his wrist.

"Laxus, Wait"

"Hm?"

"Eeeeh ..." looked down sheepishly "I didn't expected you wanted to tell everyone"

The dragonslayer put his hands on his waist, pulling him very close to his body while Freed grab his shirt with both hands.

"The old man is right Freed, you have always been special to me and everyone know that we are close, that's why they had made so many jokes about us. You know that most of the time I didn't gave a shit, even I liked to see your face flushed when they did, making you looked so damn cute. This isn't going to surprise them" with his thumb he stroked his cheek.

"I've never cared what people think about me, if you have a problem with it tell me and we'll not ... "

"No, no! is just... you have never felt comfortable expressing your feelings to others and ..."

"Stop thinking in me... you think too much. I already told you what I want... What do YOU want?" He drew him even closer and kissed him slowly.

"Of course I want to Laxus, but it's going to be embarrasing, they are noisy and..."

"Freed... I'll make clear to everyone what will happen if they dare to say something out of place"

Peace had settled in the guild and every mage was trying to pass time by doing as they pleased. In the desk of the thunder god tribe, its three members were having a drink and chatting.

"Come on fairy-queen... ask him to come up with us, he is now one of the family, isn't he?"

"Seriously Bickslow... Let. Me. Be!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes resisting the urge to turn her annoying friend into a piece of stone.

"Fuck, you're stubborn woman, I'm serious ..."

"Bicks, don't you ever get tired of teasing us?"

"Captain! This woman is as stubborn as a mule"

"Have you just called me mule, Bickslow?!"

"W-what!? NOOOO, it's just a way to say that..."

"Okaaay, okay ... Stop it" the captain stood in the middle, preventing them from fighting with each other, when suddenly he heard a female voice at his side.

"Freed Justine ..."

"Huh? Who are you?" he stood alert taking a defensive stance, remembering the conversation he had just had.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is ... Where is your boyfriend, Justine?!" The woman was a young red hair to her ankles and an extremely slim figure.

The mages who were in the guild turned when they heard the question of the mysterious woman who entered at the guild unnoticed. _"Freed Justine had a boyfriend?"_

"E-eh ... I-I don't know" He blushed when He realized that everyone were staring at them and tried to mantain his composture.

"Then you must come with me until he..."

"I'll kill you right now if you dare to touch him, bitch"

"Wow... There you are, the mighty Laxus Dreyar!"

The dragonslayer maintained a defiant and threatening stance at the woman who bore the mark of the Dark Guild Raven Tail.

The other mages looked amazed due of what they had just heard... Freed and Laxus were more than just friends?

"We're going to settle it right here right now... What does my old man wants from me?"

"You snatched him something he wants... I'm here to make you feel the same way he is feeling because of your treason. I have to admit that I was shocked when knowing who was, you don't seem to be like THAT… your green-haired boy comes with me Dreyar... There's nothing you can do about it"

With one of his superiority smiles, he gave a couple of steps toward the woman and when he was only few inches from her, he told her menacingly.

"I thought I had been clear... I'll kill you if you try to touch him"

"hahahaha You cannot kill me, idiot! you belong to a legal guild and..."

"Again with this shit!? I don't fucking care if I'm in legal guild or not! I'll do anything to protect him, no matter where it might takes me!"

"So be it... Laxus Dreyar, defend what is yours then!"

She charged toward him, but the dragonslayer dodged the strike easily. It was her first and only attacked, the dragonslayer was not in mood for a fight so he decided to finish with it with just one move.

"I'm tired of you. I'll crush you right now!" The confused woman watched astonished how a high amount of lightning appeared from the ground itself to electrocuting her from below, the spell lifted her several meters in the air, deleting any options she might have since the mage ended up unconscious on the ground with smoke coming out from her body.

"Eeeh... La-laxus, don't you think that you...?" Freed could barely believe that he have used that powerful spell as first choice.

"No, it's what she deserves, and I warned her twice"

"LAXUUUUUUUS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GUIIIIIIIILD?" the master came running when he noticed that the whole building had shook.

"No need to be so overdramatic" indifferent of what he had just done to the guild, he sat in a chair.

"Is she alive?" Gray asked looking worried at her.

"Don't think so" said Laxus grinning, knowing that she was perfectly alive.

"Laxus..." Freed told him off lovingly, knowing that his lover was joking and went to calm down at the other mages by checking her pulse "she's just unconscious"

"Returns that trash to who have thrown it to us, old man"

"MEEEEE?! No way I'm going to do that, that´s yours, Laxus!" the old master went to his office muttering upset, definitely his grandson would kill him one day or another.

The dragonslayer got up and went to where Freed was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" said uneasy.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I know that's not being easy for you and ..."

"Freed, I don't think I need to remind you what my priorities are. My old man has betrayed me so many times that I don't give a shit if he rots in hell. He's not different from yours, weaker indeed, but... you know what I mean" With a smile he grabbed his hands and said "Come here, we have something pending, you and I"

The rune mage blushed knowing what he was insinuating. They were walking towards the door while Mirajane yelled at Laxus.

"Hey Laxus Dreyar, Where do you think you're going!?" She went to him like a thunderbolt "You're not going to leave this to us, you can do whatever you want as long as this woman isn't here"

The dragonslayer just looked at her with an indifferent face and said.

"Easy, woman…" he approached the unconscious body of the Raven Tail's mage, loaded on his backs and left the guild with her. He walked outside and he threw her on the road just outside of town. Then he went to look for Freed.

"Done, let's go Freed" He grabbed him by his shoulder and both headed to the main entrance, but Lucy stopped them:

"What have you done with her? You left her in the hospital, right?"

"What!?... yeah, yeah, that's where she is, blondie..."

"Laxus! You are a brute!"

"Laxus, come on ... let's go" Freed knew that if they don't left immediately there would be trouble so he grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Eh, Laxus!" Natsu shouted "You are also blond, idiot! Come here and ..."

"Natsu, I don't have time for your nonsense right now, I have something more important to do"

And he left with his lover, cutting him off. Once they were out, the blond mage relaxed.

"I thought we would never manage to get out of there..."

"Laxus, What have you done with her?"

"I left her on the road outside the city" when he realized the disapproving glance of his partner he said "Whaaat? I've done a favor to her... when she wakes up, she just have to follow the path ... hahaha"

Finally Freed smiled because of the good mood of his god while they arrived at Laxus' place.

Just as they both enter, Laxus cornered him between the door and his powerful body, resting his hands on either side of his head.

"At last we are alone" He kissed him roughly, invading his mouth by force, in a battle that the green-haired lost completly. The tongue of Laxus dominated and his huge hands roamed all over his body desperately.

"This time ..." He said panting "I'll be not so gentle with you" He took him up to his room, threw him in bed and got rid of his clothes and his in record time. Once they were both naked he tie him again at the headboard like the night before, but this time he laid him face down, and the younger mage didn't agree with it.

"Laxus, No!"

"Shut up if you don't want me to finish with you"

Freed blushed at the words of his god, he knew he was temperamental but he would not pictured that in bed was equally aggressive so he yield to his desire, knowing he would lose any battle.

"I love your ass, is so small and soft..." he began to lick one of his buttocks while pinching the other, then opened his legs and squeezed his balls which were resting onto the bed.

"AAAh La-Laxus!"

"What? Want more of that?" He repeated the action this time pushing a little harder.

"AAAAAH, YES!"

"I love your voice when you are surrender to me, I will never get tired of it. No one else has heard it, right Freed?" he further squeezed his testicles.

"AAAAH, NO, no-no one else... but you! I... swear!"

"Why don't you give me more of that pleading voice of yours?" His tongue replaced his hand and he licked and sucked his balls making him to involuntarily lift his hips to him, moaning aloud, begging, with his dick pointing to the bed and dripping precum... Laxus could notice how close he was just by feeling his touches everywhere.

"Fuck... you're about to cum and I barely touch you, I'll not allow you to do it" he rose from the bed and left the room. Freed was feeling so hot because of his god's torture that patiently waited for his next move. He appeared with a small glass flask that left in the table beside the bed.

"mmmm ... now… where was I? ... Ah yes" again licked Freed testicles while squeezing roughly his ass with his right hand.

"Lift more your hips" he obeyed immediately and left Laxus more space to taste him.

"La ... xus! P-leaseee ..." His face was resting on the mattress, his hands tied above his head and his hips higher of what his anatomy allowed him, giving his partner full control of his ass.

The hungered dragonslayer parted his buttocks and slapped one of them as he licked the tight entrance with his tongue very slowly.

"No ... do not ... m-more!"

"You want to cum Freed?" he continued licking, pushing it this time, trying to enter.

"NOOO"

"Then what do you want?" while he spoke, he caressed the entrance with his middle finger, penetrating him with its tip.

"FUCK Laxus! Do it now!" He began to breathe very quickly, losing his pride again against his dragon' administrations, begging him like if he was about to die.

"Why you speak that rude? does no one taught you not to talk like that?" He began to masturbate him quickly, tearing a scream from the throat of the desperate younger mage.

"More, MORE... Laxus, more o-of that!" His partner stopped and said while grinned wickedly.

"No, no more"

Tears began to fall down his face, tears of frustation because his god was not giving him what he was lusting for and tears of pleasure because of what he was doing to his body.

"My cock is pissed off because I'm playing with you" he said while hitting his hole with his swollen erection while Freed squirmed trying to impale himself with it "You know what? Fuck it!" He attacked his neck, making him feel his fangs against his skin, tearing it while he delight in savour his blood, licking it with his tongue.

"You taste so fucking well... your begs, your screams, your tears, even your blood is sweet... everything in you. I want you so badly"

Freed was about to collapse, his own need and the pain in his lenght and shoulder were overwhelming, and he found himself defenseless against his raging and insatiable dragon, delivering his ass as an offering to his god, his dragon god.

Laxus stroked his back, his spine, then his buttocks, covering the whole of each with a single hand. He focused on that spot, memorizing every atom of it, its taste and its weak point just near his inner thigh, that point that made his lover tremble.

"I haven't released myself since two days before last night and, to be honest... I reached my limit"

He took the flask that put on the desk before and spilled it all on his throbbing dick as he squeezed and stroked it, the precum was oozing from the tip and his sweaty body was glistening from his pleasure.

"Come on, tell your God what do you need"

"I want you to make me yours invincible dragonslayer!... Fuck me now, do it!"

"Shit... Freed. You know perfectly what to say to pleasure me, huh?"

Gasping quickly, he got ready to fulfill his wish, he neither have imagined that his shy friend had that voice and words so damn hot in bed, nor he would lose his composure like that. This time he was sure that even if they were interrupted, he would not be able to stop.

He lifted his hips with just one hand, then grabbed his penis impatiently with the other and placed it in Freed's rear, rubbing it against his hole spreading the lube in it and barely sliding it inside while he watched his creamy fluid slipping between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck this..." He could not believe he had missed something that hot for so long.

Lust pushed Laxus over the edge. He had been teasing him for so long that his dragon instinct took control of his acts.

"I'm tired of teasing you, let's see if this huge thing can enter in your tiny ass"

The desire overcame him and he jabbed his cock into his hole, harder this time, noticing how the muscles inside fought back against the intrusion making it not to fit, but the dragon within would not allowed him to lose this battle and forced it anyways, penetrating him only a couple of inches, then stopped and started to vigorously rubbed his cock against his hole with just the head of it inside.

"You want it, don't you?"

Freed was lost, all what his god was making him was so exhilarating that his body was fully surrendered at his mercy.

"Pl-please... please" was all he managed to say due his state of dragonslayer breathe deeply while his sweat dripped falling on Freed's body.

"Relax baby, you are very tense" He caressed his back and turned his face to kiss him slowly, tenderly at the same time he pushed more inside of him, stopping when it was halfway, letting him get used to his massive member.

"LAXUS! Don't dare to stop! Move!" Freed lose the control he had left as he felt his warm cock so close to its goal.

"Are you giving me orders, my little slut!?" All the effort Laxus put in trying to do it softly went to hell when hearing him and with a single wild thrust he entered whole in him, growling.

"AAAAH! No Lax..."

"Shut up!"

It was his turn to enjoy, he had been holding his need of release his sexual tension since three nights; Freed's streap-tease in the lake, his innocent caresses, the kiss in the beach, and above all, last night when he finally could savour that body that was now squirming below him.

Tears of pain accompanied the pleasure of the rune mage and his body became the stage of a battle between the pleasure and the pain he was feeling as his god rammed him faster and deeper, forgetting that was the first time for both.

Laxus pulled it out entirely, he wanted to lick his back with his tongue while three fingers replaced his cock.

"Your ass is so tight, baby. I hardly believe that I'm fully inside of you. It's being so hard for my cock to rush inside"

He grabbed his swollen member and hit his hole with it, his hand pushed the tip in and out, flicking his entrance with it.

"I want to see your horny face as you cum" He untied him and turned him around, then grasped his buttocks to pull him close to his body. He plunged into his wet, slick and tight hole, sinking all the way to his balls. Freed scream, his hands grabbed the blanket and his hips lifted up, forcing his god to go even deeper.

"I'm so close..."

Freed wrapped one hand around his erection and pumped it, but his dragon didn't allow him to pleasure himself.

"Don't" he said in a command tone while he grabbed him both hands with just one of his above his head "Henceforth I'm the only one who can make you cum. Do you understand?"

The rune mage wasn't even listening to him, he just obeyed unconsciously and let his god pump it for him at the same rhythm of his wild thrusts.

His lover's legs tightened around his thrusting hips when Laxus sat him on his lap, fucking inside him with heavy shafting strokes while driving him to madness.

"C'mon baby, cum for your god!"

Freed was more than happy to obey that order and let his pleasure take him.

Each desperate thrust pushed his mage higher, harder, until the dragonslayer finally exploded with such an intensity of ecstasy that his fangs pierced Freed's shoulder again while he thrust inside him with one last hard and deep stroke, making the trembling mage to scream loudly, grasping Laxus' biceps while the orgasm overwhelmed them both.

He could feel his ass stretching more, feeling the explosion of his god's semen inside him while his huge, hard and swelled cock remained in the middle pumping with spasms. His big hands were still holding his buttocks and when he drained all his cum, he pulled it out of his ass very slowly and watched lewdly how his own creaminess slided down his thighs.

Both were panting, exhausted and sweating, looking at each other, trying to focus again in the world that surrounded them. Laxus was the first in react, caressed his face, wiped his tears from his face and kissed him sweet and tender. Freed hugged him sinking his face in him.

"Sorry baby, I don't know why I..." He thought in his brutes actions towards him and in the way he fucked him knowing that it was his first time "I love you and I don't want to… W-what!? What's up!?" He went into a panic when Freed started to sob.

"Laxus..." he sat again in his lap with Laxus' semen still dropping "I enjoyed everything you have done to me. I'm crying because I still can't believe I'm finally yours"

The dragonslayer smiled at this "You have always be mine"

"Certainly... there is nothing more for me but you"

Laxus hugged him with his strong arms and gave him little kisses in his head.

"Hey... I have to ask… All this change in you ... your attitude and image ... don't tell me it was because of me"

"E-Uh! What!?... yes" shyly buried his face again in Laxus' chest.  
"hahahahaha you're a completely idiot" he grabbed his chin pulling his face out from his body and kissed him "It have worked like hell, you know? ... hahahahahaha"

"Do not laugh Laxus! It wasn't being easy for me"

"I know, you had never liked to change, so that's why I wasn't understanding a damn thing of what you were doing. I have to say that I like it... and I don't"

"Y-you like and you don't?"

"Yes ... and no ... I don't like that you don't want my protection"

"E-eh Laxus… about that I…"

"Let me finish... but I like to see you in those pants that enhance that little ass of yours and those shirts that perfectly ..." "Laxus!" He punched him weakly on the chest.

"What were you gonna said?" Laxus began to play with his hair while Freed lay in his lap.

"That was something Ever told me to do, she said that I had to…" he sighed ashamed of what he was confessing to him "That I had to make you need me"

"tsk" was only Laxus could said because his pride was being hurting right now.

"Laxus ..." "mmmmm" "I'm unleashed" "Huh?" "You said that you were going to tie me up one entirely day in bed, and I'm unleashed"

"hahaha ... Freed, I'm so tired ... I delay my punishment for another day"

"hmm"

"hmm... what?"

He joined courage staring at his boyfriend and while grinning, he said "I believed that the mighty and feared Laxus Dreyar, the all powerful thunder god, would have more stamina..."

In a blink, the thunder god sat up and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Listen to me, my sweet whore... I'll give you a chance to take back what you just say or you'll have to face the consequences"

"I won't" he said whispering and stroking his abs.

"And who would have thought that Freed Justine, the reserved and shy rune mage is actually a cute pussycat?"

"Laxus..." He melted when hearing how Laxus called him.

"This is what happens to people who insult me ... You want to be tied?"

He bound his wrists and tied him to the headboard again, but left some fabric for him to be comfortable with his hands resting on the pillow. Freed could feel his entire body protesting at this, the fatigue and all the effort he had made were revealing the weakness of his body. "I wanted to be nice with you in our first night and let you rest in my arms Freed, but... that's what you wanted so stay there as I sleep a bit. Then I'll give you what you yearn... By the way, if you wake me up... you don't want to know what will happen"

He watched his boyfriend turning around letting sleep invade him without offering any resistance while he stood uncomfortably tied at his side.

"Shit... I'm such an idiot..."


	11. The seventh master LEMON

Something inside his brain was pounding his head, his body was not responding as it should do and if some extremity decided to carry any of his orders out, he only received a shock of pain through all his body. He tried to move his hands and he remembered that he was constrained by his dragon...

"Look who's awake"

"Laxus!"

"Did you sleep well, baby?" with a triumphant smile approached him, only with a boxer shorts on.

"Not really... I slept tied to the headboard of your bed so..."

He was trying not to move his body for him to not feel much pain.

"Hmm... I thought that's what you wanted, you asked for it... remember?"

"No! ... I told you to... I thought that when you said that you w-were going to tie me it would be for s-something else, not to let me sleep like this!" his expression changed to one of anger.

"Something else?" He sat beside him on the edge of the bed and began to caress his lower stomach.

"Y-you know what I'm talking about..." he flushed without daring to say it.

"No, I don't know, should I?" he continued stroking him with his predatory look.

"L-Laxus ..." he shyly turned his face.

"I can't believe it ... last night you were begging me to fuck you and now you are dying of shame?" He began to caress his hips slowly when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Shit ... be good and wait here, l'll kick it out "

_"As if I could do otherwise ..."_ With a snort, he waited for him to return.

He went scowling at the door and opened it sharply...

"What the fuck do you ...? Old man?" he was not expecting to find his father at the other side.

"Hey Laxus... I have been forced to come in person because of what you have done to my strongest mage"

"hahahaha seriously? I don't even know what kind of magic she uses. Fuck, old man... I expected more from you... Anyway, you have guts daring to knock at my door after your unsuccessful kidnap..."

"Ah, yes... About that, I'm so sorry, my son...Can we talk about this calmly inside?"

"No, I'm busy right now and I know you're not sorry at all" Laxus remembered his boyfriend was naked and tied to his bed.

"mmmm I don't mind if that boyfriend of yours is inside, if that's what is worrying you, I'm not seeking problems… It was a shock to know that my son fucks another man. By the way... Did I interrupted something?" He said looking over his almost naked body.

"And it was a shock as well, to know how pathetic you can be by having those weak useless mages in your fucking evil guild, did you learn nothing when I crushed you that day?"

"Very well my son, I get tired of this... You'll tell me what I want, by hook or by crook! Where is the Lumen Histoire hidden!"

"Holy shit ... Again with that? I. Don't. Fucking. Know!"

"How can you don't know it Laxus? You're his grandson! How could be possible that he hasn't told you yet? You will become master of Fairy Tail, you MUST know it"

"Huh? You don't even know your own father ... don't make assumptions, I tried to kill them all, remember? How can he trust me the master's title after what I have done? I don't know what that Lumen shit is... Leave me alone"

"And... don´t you wanna know?" Ivan put an evil grin while crossing his arms and dropped the question just when Laxus was about to slam the door in his face.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes… No"

After a staring duel, his son told him "Get lost" and slammed the door while listening how his father threatened him from the other side: "You will regret this ... son" The last word was uttered in a tone of hatred that did not go unnoticed to the dragonslayer.

He waited to check if Ivan was really gone and then went to the room where Freed was, he released him and put him up in his right leg so he could hug him around the waist and rest his head on his chest. Freed winced in pain when his body get moved and stroked Laxus' head with a little bit of effort.

"It was my old man..."

"I know" Laxus was startled when he knew that his partner had heard something about this so delicate matter.

"Don't say to anyone that you heard something about this, Freed, nobody has to know ... please"

"B-but I know nothing" he realized that it was more important than he thought. The lightning dragonslayer rested his head on his chest.

"You really don't know what is it?"

"No, I dunno, don't even know what it's , just that it's very important for the guild, so I don't want you to involve in this" He kissed him slowly and sweetly and then sat on the bed "By the way... Are you okay?"

"I feel like if I couldn't walk but, I'll do my best"

"I'm going to make coffee. Shout me if you need any help" He got up and leave, but when he was in the door, he said without turning around.

"You know Freed? you should not provoke me, I don't want the dragon within me to attack you again. I lose my mind when you beg me that way" and walked toward the kitchen leaving him alone in his room _"Great... It's my fault then"_

He tried to get to the bathroom and slowly began to walk toward it and took a shower. The warm water ran through his aching body as if it were a healing balm and when he finished, he felt much better and more relieved, but the pain in his ass was something that could not be healed with water. When he returned to the room to dress up, he realized he was not in his home so he opened Laxus' closet and chose one of his shirts. He tried to find a pair of pants, but they were all too big for him so he chose ones that had a rope around the waist. He put the clothes on: the shirt was large, but not too much and the pants reached his knees when they were supposed to be shorter. He sighed and went to his boyfriend's side who was in the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and fried eggs mixed with coffee filled his nostrils, making his stomach to growl loudly. It wasn't a dish he was familiar with, but because of the hard night he had had he did not cared at all.

"It smells great Laxus" He hugged him from behind while he was cooking.

"Eggs and bacon always smells good. By the way, are you going to eat this?"

"Sure"

"Freed Justine eating a fatty and caloric breakfast?" The dragonslayer turned to look at him.

"Eeeeh ... yes, it's because... I'm hungry" He blushed slightly trying to hide the real reason.

"Un belie vable..." he turned back to the pan again "I have drained all your energies, huh?"

Shamefully, he embraced him stronger, making his partner to laugh at his tender reaction.

They ate his food and headed to the guild.

"Laxus... wait, I have to go home and change my clothes"

"Huh? Why? I like it"

"Laxus!"

"I said I like it. I want to see you with my clothes on"

"B-but Laxus! I-I... It's too big for me!" he grabbed his shirt like an enraged child.

"Okay, you can changed the pants, leave my shirt on"

"But..."

"No buts... it has my name on the back, did you noticed?"

"I-it's true... that's the one you used for the guild's matches… I didn't noticed" Freed was very happy, he could wear one of his god's shirts with his name printed on it.

"That's it... C'mon"

They finally arrived at the guild, almost at lunchtime. They could hear people murmuring about Freed's shirt and Laxus grinned when hearing how confused they were.

"Well, well! Look who is coming almost at lunchtime ..." Evergreen greeted them her way so everybody could hear her.

"Good morning you too, Ever" Freed smiled at her.

"good afternoon you mean!..." she said indignant.

"Well, good afternoon then..."

"Ever, don't be a jealous bitch"

"Jealous of what exactly, doll's freak?"

"That your boyfriend can't get to make you lay unconscious in bed till lunchtime"

"Bickslow!" they shouted Freed and Ever in unison.

"hahahahahaha c'mon, c'moooon don't get mad"

Laxus merely made a gesture of despair and went to the bar to order something cold to drink. No one dared to make any comment regarding the type of relationship they might have, no one but...

"You here at last? What a hell of a night huh?... what happened with your clothes? Surely Laxus has commanded you to dress with his, we all know how sadistic he can be and... "

With a simple movement of his hand, Freed locked Gajeel in runes that prevented any sound to came out of them... including the voice.

"Three hours of peace" he watched how the iron dragonslayer was gesturing without uttering a word, he sighed and said "so much better"

Once he had his drink Laxus went up to the table with their teammates. He slumped in his chair as usual and held Freed's hand in his thigh, playing with his fingers. The gesture did not escape to some of the mages who passed by and soon the news began to spread, but no one dared to say anything because of the glances Laxus was giving them. No one seemed to remember dragonslayer's sharp hearing.

The master called his grandson to his office and after whispering something to Freed's hear, as he moved aside one lock of his hair, he finished his drink and went upstairs and knocked twice once he got there.

"Come in" Laxus hesitated a moment at the other side of the door, his grandfather seemed unusually serious. He opened and walked towards him.

"What is it, old man?"

"Sit down, son"

His stubborn grandson ignored him and asked his question again:

"What's up?"

With a sigh, Makarov explained him the situation.

"Ivan has found the Lumen Histoire and tried to get it..." His face expressed real desperation and fear.

"How?"

"I don't know!" He eventually explode and vented his anger against the table, that shattered when his giant hand impacted upon it. Laxus did not move of his site and tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, old man ... calm down. Did he stole something?"

"NO, that idiot can't go in there! only masters can open that door"

"So? ... what's the matter?" He said crossing his arms.

"I'm old Laxus! I am alone with this burden... I can't protect it as it deserves and if I disappear..." He put his hands on his face "If I disappear, the Lumen might never be recovered again"

"Huh?... I don't understand why not..."

"Because it's something that is inherited from one master to another and Gildarts rejected it so… I'm the only one who can retrieve it"

"Well... it's simple then... name another master"

"I know, IDIOT! But who!? I have doubts about who... " he didn't finished his sentence because he couldn't stop thinking about his choices.

"What do I care!? ... that's not my business. Stop yelling at me" after a pause he added, "Only you know the people whom you trust to for it. You wanted this Fairy Tail. If you think that no one is ready to succeed you then, if I were you, I would reconsider the people I let in"

"It's no time for your jokes, Laxus" He crossed his arms and lowered his glance.

"I'm not kidding ... you have Erza, Miraja ..." He stopped suddenly and asked him "Why am I here and why you trust this to me?"

"Because ..." He looked up and stared at him "you are the only one who can lead this guild Laxus"

He held his gaze for a moment until he asked, "Why the hell did you said that you have doubts? You still don't trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you Laxus, I have seen a radical change in you since I drove you out but... you're still young even though your maturity is above your age. You were arrogant, selfish and… and cocky!"

"Cocky?" Laxus asked raising his eyebrow.

Someone as stupid as you were before would never admit having a relationship with another man. The arrogant and so macho…"

"Don't smart-ass me, geezer…"

"Fine, fine… The Laxus Dreyar of 7 years ago would never have let anyone know something like that"

"Oh, you done already? You can bad mouth me all you wish"

_**Meanwhile in Raijunshuu's table**_:

"Hey, Captain!" Bickslow watched his captain as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, "Are you okay? You seem a little absent. Rough night?"

"hmmm"

The Seith mage started to laugh when hearing his shy answer.

"Sweetheart, we all know Laxus is a beast. Did he... ?" Ever stared at him worried.

Evergreen! You're calling Laxus beast!? H-he was - anything but... emmm... rough" he yelled at her timidly and started to remember his dragon's roughness.

"Freed... You're an awful liar... what happened!?..." he got up and put her fists on the table.

"Nothing Ever... it's just ... weird ... okay?" He blushed intensely, remembering the night before.

"Hmm... Laxus' is huge when he's not hard so I can figure out how..."

"BICKSLOW!"

_**Back at Makarov's office**_

"I don't want you to have this burden on your shoulders at your age, I want you to enjoy your life, your family, have fun with the guys doing jobs; you have to learn and make you even stronger than you already are ..." With teary eyes he said "I would hate myself if I tie you to this life now, Laxus"

The young mage got close to his grandfather, put his hands on his small shoulders and said:

"You're right, I may have a long life ahead and thousands of things to see and learn but ..." he knelt on the floor so he could have his face at the same height of the tearful Makarov "I'll give anything for the guild which has wanted to give me a second chance, teaching me what means to have a family. They taught me what it is to give your life for someone and to open my heart to the person I love most ... I'll do anything for Fairy Tail, even if that means I have to spend the rest of my life attached to it"

Makarov hugged his grandson, crying without even believe how much had changed that teen rebel who used to challenge him every day. It meant a lot to him that in the end he could open his heart that way, and it gave him security enough so as not to regret his choice.

The weary old man wiped his tears and cleared his throat:

"I will name you master, Laxus. Although in the lifetime I have left, the weight will remain upon me. You'll have the same rights and the same powers as me, but as long as I live, you will not be eaten by papers and problems" He sighed "You agree?"

Laxus nodded and maintaining a serious look while making a request:

"I would like to discuss this with Freed"

"I understand son though..." He started to laugh loudly "maybe in another world as Edolas could happen but ... in this one!? I could never imagine our Freed being against something like this" He continued with his fit of laughter.

"For what the hell are you laughing at, old man? ¬ ¬" he crossed his arms waiting for him to stop laughing.

"Sorry, sorry ... hahahahahaha hahahaha is that..." he finally stopped and grinning he said:

"Come on idiot! Tell him!"

While Laxus was leaving he said seriously:

"Don't speak with anyone about this, there are few things to do before they know"

The dragonslayer nodded and went downstairs to talk to his boyfriend.

"I dunno why you don't do this more often Freed" Ever was excited because his purple haired friend was also surrounded by runes that prevented him from speaking.

"No, I don't like to do this to my friends but... today I have an unbearable headache"

"I wonder why it can be..." Laxus stood behind him and gently massaged his shoulders while Evergreen was laughing at his comment "We need to talk"

Without a word he stood up and followed him out of the guild to the cliff that lies just behind the building. They sat, Freed rested his head on his shoulder and waited for Laxus to start talking.

"The old man is concerned... all my father's shit is affecting him more than we think because of that Lumen thing. Last night he tried to take it and... the old man is afraid that something may happen to him"

"Why would anything happen to him? We are all here to protect him" Freed surrounded Laxus arm with his and started playing with his fingers.

"Because he cannot hurt his own son" Laxus said looking at Freed's hand playing with his "... and he will not let us either. Only masters can access where the Lumen is and he says that if something happens to him, no one could ever get that artifact, spell, key or whatever is needed to enter there"

"Laxus ..." Freed released him and rested both hands on Laxus' thigh "Are you trying to tell me that he'll name you master?"

"Huh!?" Laxus knew about how fast Freed could work with his brain, but he hadn't expected him to figure it out that fast "Well... yeah"

"But you're not yet "

"No"

"And ... Why do you tell me first?"

"Uh ... I wanna know what you think, idiot!" he turned his head blushing slightly,.

"Laxus ..." Tears began to flow through his eyes "You always have wanted that title, What were you expecting me to say? You know that if you are happy so am I" He held his hand again.

"The truth is.. I don't even know why you're still with me after all the things you have seen me do, and all the shit I commanded you to do to fulfill my fucking will"

"Laxus! I thought that was already clear enough"

"Yes, I know it but I don't understand it. I've never understood your loyalty to me Freed. Don't know what you saw in me to love me whether until recently, I was only a stupid teenager with selfish dreams. I even attack you because you weren't following one fucking order!... I... cast... my magic... against you. Fuck"

"Laxus ..." tears began to flow abundantly down his face.

"I attacked you Freed! I could have seriously hurt you, and you... you just looked at me and... You decided to carry out my order, you decided to kill people, guild mates! for me! even saying that you'll follow me to fucking hell!" with fury he clenched his fists looking at the horizon..

"I will and would do it a thousand times for you. We're always in this together. I can not imagine a life without you" He kissed him and said "Calm down, you're a different person Laxus, you have to leave it behind, we've all forgotten it, love"

They hugged for a while and returned to the guild. Laxus went upstairs with his grandfather and Freed with his teammates at the table with a smile on his lips.

"Old man ..."

"Follow me Laxus"

He opened a hidden door under his shattered desk and led him down through a very narrow stairs until they came to a large room with giant lit candles.

"Wow ... where are we?"

"Several yards below the main hall" he started walking and Laxus followed him closely, admiring thoroughly the huge room that was decorated with large statues and sculptures that were supported by an elegant glossy ceramic floor, the only sound he could distinguish were his own footsteps through the luxurious stones _"This must have cost a lot of money... what could they keep in here?"_

The old man stopped at a huge door with the symbol of the guild in its middle and several figures that he could not make out because of the intense glow that the door was radiating. _"What the hell is this?"_ As if reading his thoughts the master said:

"This, Laxus... is Fairy Tail's Light... Lumen Histoire!" When he started to open the door he was stopped by his grandson.

"STOP!" He put his hand on the small shoulder of his grandfather.

"What is it son?" He blinked surprised.

"Do you think is it wise to expose it at a time like this? You know your useless son is behind... whatever this is. I don't think you should open it now"

"Laxus ..." He could hardly believe that his grandson had prioritized safety's Lumen above unravel the mystery. "Okay, you're right. I'll give you what you need to open it, and when this is all over I'll show you how to do it" he put his little hand in his grandson's and closed his eyes while channeling a white light energy that transferred to Laxus leaving him a slight burn with the shape of the guild's symbol in the palm of his right hand. The dragonslayer looked at his hand and then at his grandfather's eyes for a moment.

"Let's go back" and both returned to the master's office. His grandson was ready to leave downstairs when the old master said to him:

"I'm proud of you, son... very proud"

Laxus and Freed went to train at a peaceful clearing at the woods... they favourite spot. But this time they weren't feeling like doing it at all. Laxus was lost in his thoughts because of the chat with his grandpa and Freed... let's say that his body wasn't responding as it should do.

Freed sat between Laxus legs, leaning the back against his chest. They were both in silence, enjoying each others company, caressing their fingers, their thighs, when Laxus felt as if it wasn't being enough, so he slid his lover's hand through his waist towards his inner thigh.

Freed moaned, his brain was crying him out to stop his gods hands. Not only his body did not have any intention to do so but besides that, it turned to Laxus and led his own hand to his god's erection, stroking it through his pants and gasping eagerly.

Laxus stared at the action with a predatory face and asked him:

"You want this?"

"I need it"

"You need it, huh? Just one night and you already beg for it, my naughty baby"

He pushed Freed's hand roughly against his erection and put it inside his trousers so he could touch his skin.

"You said you need it... I want you to show me how badly"

Freed got very hard when he heard his dragon talking that way, so he threw his face at his cock and adjusted his body between his legs. Laxus leaned his back against a tree and caught his hair caressing it.

Freed gave his cock hot lickings up and down as his hands were resting on his thighs, squeezing them. He wished to put all the length inside, through his throat, and suck it roughly, but he prefered to delight in it, he had been craving it so badly since a long time, sucking it just in his dreams and fantasies and now, finally it was all his.

"Your tongue is so fucking soft, use it in the tip"

Fredd obeyed and licked his tip, tapping it and barely pressing it with his teeth. Laxus moaned and pressed his head against his inner thigh, forcing him to open his mouth to let his cock enter.

"Fuck, that's so good"

He suck quickly just the half of it, pounding his throat again and again until Laxus yanked his hair slightly to pull him off. He grabbed his own cock and place it in Freed's lips, stroking them.

"Look at it... It's even wider than your tiny mouth. I wonder how you intend to fit this into it" He asked him pumping his dick in front of his mouth while Freed licked the tip.

"Will my god allow me to show him?"

"Fuck, yes!"

Laxus had to admit that all Freed's worship thing drove him mad. At first he hesitated about it, and yelled at him telling him not to do so, but then all changed, and he started to seek that adulation by trying to impress him with his bravely and mighty acts.

Freed breathed deeply and introduced his god's tasty dick in his mouth slowly, trying to adjust his throat, which was trying to fight back, but the impatient cock of his dragon was claiming his mouth roughly. Laxus could not wait more and forced him to eat it all.

The dragonslayer was fucking his mouth as he wished and the rune mage tried to focus on breathe until Laxus pulled out his erection.

"I don't wanna cum yet. Lick it slowly"

Freed obeyed him as always does and savour his god's length, giving thanks for the break he was giving him.

Suddenly Laxus could feel a presence nearby, his always awake dragon instincts alerted him of an intruder and he yanked Freed's hair again while putting his trousers on.

"W-what.. are you doing? Did I..."

"No, idiot. You were doing it perfect. I heard something"

With a disappointment face he waited for his god to check that they were alone.

"Hmm, well, if it's still looking I hope it enjoy it. C'mon baby, shove it in your mouth, I'm far for cum"

He resumed what he was doing and sucked his erection roughly again, squeezing both balls with his hand, sucking them too and introducing them into his mouth.

"Fuck, yes!"

Laxus was in heaven, he called himself stupid everyday for having missing that so amazing things that his Freed could do to him.

"I'm so fucking addicted to you. Give me more of that, I'm so close"

He suck his balls again, rougher this time, making his dragon to almost shout with it.

His hair was grabbing hard again and he prepared for was about to come. Laxus stood up and forced him to kneel in front of his hard length. The rune mage grasped his thighs while his god pounded his mouth with his huge cock until his balls hit his chin. He slid it out slowly and then pushed it again inside and started to fuck his mouth trying to reach his climax.

When he was about to cum, his pace became faster and wilder while Freed enjoyed it and hated it at the same time, focusing in remember to breath with his nose as before.

Laxus' eyes were fixed on Freed's sucking mouth as the first blast of cum hit his throat. He sucked even more as wave after wave of hot sticky cum filled his mouth to overflow. His head bobbed forward and backward as cum, saliva and tears leaked out of the corners of his mouth.

The dragon catched his face tenderly and kissed him savouring his own taste, caressing his lips with his tongue while wiping the fluid's mix with his thumb.

Freed hold him tight seating on his lap and embracing his god's waist with his legs.

"A really hard training session" Laxus stroked his hair.

"Indeed"


	12. A god's weakness LEMON

The first rays of sun were coming through the window of their room, sticking into their naked and sweaty bodies like burning nails, the suffocating heat was ravaging the city these past few days since they arrived from Hargeon. The rune mage stirred in bed as the sun roasted his skin and, when he was conscious that he was awake, he jumped and woke up his lover:

"Laxus, Laxus! Wake up, come on!"

"mmmm"

"Laxuuuuus!" he shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

"W-what's up?"

Freed looked surprised and asked, "What do you mean what's up? Don't you remember?!"

"Eeeeeh yes, yes, of course I do ..." he sat up in the bed, sleepy yet and rubbing his eyes. He looked at his excited lover and he said while yawning "What I'm supposed to remember?"

"...Today you will become the seventh master of Fairy Tail!" Freed said very happy.

"Hmm" He threw his boyfriend on the bed and climbed on top of him "I just remember your screams last night and how you begged me to shove my dick into you" he kissed him roughly bringing his hand to his crotch and making Freed to got immediately hard at his touch.

"I love how fast I can get you hard, I would never get tired of it" This time his fingers began to try to enter his body and Freed instinctively raised his hips, giving him better access. The first came in without difficulty, the second joined him with any complication and the third took a bit more effort, but not much.

"Wow" said Laxus surprised "I wasn't expecting that little ass of yours to accept me so soon..." He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his stiff member, wet with his own saliva, in the entrance of his hole "Let's see if this enters that easily too..."

"No Laxus!" The dragonslayer got paralyze, not expecting to be rejected by him "We-we have to go, we have only two hours... AAAAH"

"I don't care Freed, don't you wish to fulfill your master's will?" the blond wizard did not mind the resistance his young lover was offering and rammed him quickly without letting him get used to the intrusion.

"I will always please you... Do it f-faster, master!"

"I never get tired of hearing your voice while I fuck you like this. You like it hard, huh?" he quickened his pace no caring about the intense hot that burned at early hours mercilessly.

"A-AAAH y-yeah"

"Can't fucking hear you!" He moved his hips even faster while caressing his lover's face.

"YES, YES I n-need it!" The green-haired started to masturbate himself with tears in his eyes, but his god withdrew his hand.

"NO... Only I can give you what you want… what you need" His strong hand replaced his boyfriend's and resumed his pace as he thought about how mad he got every time he felt that sweet pressure exerted by the small ass he was invading.

Laxus cum first and released inside the rune mage, who quickly join him as he felt the warm liquid swimming inside of him.

"Wow... what a fucking hot today... you shouldn't have tempted me, I'm gonna take a shower"

"WHAT!? I have tempted you!?..." His lover got up smiling and with a quick kiss he went to the bathroom.

They finished their breakfast and went to the guild, almost an hour later than expected. When they arrived, a few worried glances fixed on them and an unusual silence reigned among the always noisy mages.

Freed looked at Laxus and whispered "What's going on?"

"Who knows..." he walked to where his grandfather was and the Raijinshuu's captain to where his teammates were.

"What's up, old man?"

"Laxus ... Ivan ..." he sighed and tried to calm himself "he have threatened us to tell the secret if we don't give him the Lumen"

"Have you told everyone?" he folded his arms expectantly.

"Yes, I've had to, he included everyone saying he would go hunting fairies one by one until he has it. I had to warn them"

Laxus snorted and said "Well... what're you gonna do now? let that useless to threaten us knowing how weak his stupid guild is?..." he stopped for a moment thinking about what he was about to suggest "you know it's time for a straight attack before they can organize..."

"You're right... This time it is the only solution, but you have to be careful son, it is more likely that he hasn't shown his secret weapon yet... let's do what we had in mind and then we'll plot something"

Laxus nodded and sat in a chair beside him.

_"No one else could be the best guild master... everyone can know it just by looking at him, he is perfect and impressive from head to toe... a true god" _He sighed and heard a voice near him

"Freeeeeed are you here or in your Laxusland? You're drooling sweetheart"

"E-ever..." he looked down shamefully and before he could give an excuse to her, he heard old Makarov addressing them:

"Listen brats! My son Ivan Dreyar betrayed us years ago and as a result he was expelled from the guild. Now he's back looking for something he knows we have... so important that..."He stopped a few seconds to catch his breath and continued "that could destroy our guild"

A general murmur went through the room. The old man left them for a moment and cleared his throat before continue.

"I have already told you that he has threatened us, and now I'm telling you why. I can't give you any more information because it's so important that only masters must know it... Someone who isn't old and weak as I am should be the guardian of this secret, someone with his whole life ahead and who have strength enough to protect it, someone who has amply demonstrated that loves this guild and who fought for it even when he was not carrying its mark ... "

Tears began to flow down from his eyes, even if he doesn't want to admit it, he had always dreamed of pass his title to his grandson, the person he loved most.

"The strongest wizard of this guild, the seventh master of Fairy Tail… Laxus Dreyar ..."

Everyone congratulated him and celebrated the new master's ascension. Freed, as was normal in him, could not help but let his tears flow and ran to hug his lover, circling his chest with his arms while Laxus returned his embrace with such a tenderness that did not pass unnoticed by the crowd that pile in around them , a hand gently stroked his hair and the other his back for a moment. When they separated, Laxus grabbed his waist and said:

"This is all thanks to you, Freed ... you made me be the man I'm right now... Thank you"

They embrace again and the master kissed his green hair, so silky and neat that always brought him peace and serenity. After a minute, they broke the hug so the seventh could dedicated to pay attention to others who wanted to congratulate him as well.

Ever approached Freed and said quietly to him:

"He doesn't pretend to keep your relationship hidden, right?"

"Yup, he doesn't want to... and that makes me so happy, Ever" He said, with his eyes still watery. She hugged him and whispered in his ear:

"I'm very glad to see you happy, you don't know how badly I wished this to happen"

Finally the day came to an end and the rune mage walked home thinking about how badly he missed his dragon that day because he had been very busy with his grandfather preparing the Raven Tail's attack. Upon reaching the door he realized that he wasn't there since three days now and that filled him with happiness by thinking where he had been.

He entered and took a cold shower to get rid of that sticky infernal heat he had on, he entertained a few minutes fixing his beautiful hair, he watered the plants which were crying out for bit of hydration and decided to make a fresh salad he bought on the way.

While he was having dinner someone entered his apartment without knocking or report its presence and a smile spread across his face, there was only one person he knew, who could dodge his rune traps undetected...

"You'll never knock, will you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He ignored his question and crossed his arms in the doorway of the kitchen throwing an angry look to him.

"Uuuh... dine?" he was surprised at the question "Laxus, this is my house, what do you mean by what I'm doing here?"

The blond walked up to the table and sat down in a chair in front of him.

"After the hell of a day I've had I just wanted to get home and find you naked in my bed, but I've arrived and reality has been quite different" He leaned across the table and got his face closer to his lover's.

"E-eh ... it's been a week without coming by Laxus and I... and..." he tried to find an excuse that could please him "and ... the plants were dying!"

"The plants were dying... " He put his back against the chair.

"Plants... yeah" he took a piece of lettuce into his mouth and chewed slowly expectant of what his boyfriend would say next.

"And why don't you take those stupid plants to my place along with the rest of your stuff and stop to disappear when I most need you?"

Freed wasn't expecting that he would ask him to move out with him in such an uncommon way and almost choked with his food.

"A-a-are you are asking me to move out with you?"

"What else could be? ... I thought someone with your brain would get it quickly"

"I understand but... It's just you asked it in a so unusual way that..."

"Is there something usual in me?" He started to laugh, as he got up to stole a kiss from his boyfriend and whispered "You're so cute when you're mixed up... I think it's my new vice from now on, just to see that beautiful blushing face you have" as he chewed, Laxus put his left hand on his belly, below his navel and above his dick "this time I want you to be the one that makes me cum" he lowered down a bit above his pants "Want you to show me how eager you were to touch my body" he descended more until he touched the semi-erect member of his blushing boyfriend "and if you're good... " he began to rub him above his clothes very slowly "I'll give you a reward you'll never forget" he removed his hand from his pants and stole a piece of apple from Freed's plate, who watched panting how his god sat again.

When Laxus offered him his body so openly the rune mage felt a sudden lust growing within him. He threw the fork down, got up and grabbed him by the shirt to stand him up.

"Follow me... master" a smiling dragonslayer got up and followed him. The rune mage's room was very organized, nothing to do with his. There were no shirts or trousers lying around and everything was in perfect order. The world of rules Freed created, forbade any kind of disorder so, he spent few minutes a day to keep his home spotless.

"I have always been amazed by this order y'know?... I dunno how how you can do it_"_

His lover did not answer immediately, he removed his shoes instead, leaving them placed in his closet and did the same with the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked and then, he answered the question:

"It's easy, you just have to want to"

He approached his boyfriend's huge body "If you are clear about what you want ... then you will have no problem getting it"

He started to take his shirt out and rubbed his tummy up to the impressive pecs.

"For example, I was sure that I wanted you"

He got rid of the shirt and kept stroking his god's body with both hands, this time down to the navel and entertaining himself with the lines of his muscles

"day and night I was dying to play with this amazing body, I dreamed it was mine"

He put his hands under his pants while Laxus' pulse quicken.

"and now, after many tears and break my own rules, I finally have what I most desired"

With the palm of his hands, he caressed the buttocks of his aroused god while his pants began to went down slowly, Freed's glance always resting on the parts he was stroking.

"and you know how hurts me to break rules, especially if they are mine"

Laxus's erect member was released from its prison and Freed briefly stopped his advance to observe it, then knelt down and took off his pants completely, stroking his stunning thighs. When he was fully naked, he looked into his eyes and said:

"but nothing ever mattered to me, I'm capable of do anything just to be with you"

The pulse of the dragonslayer was shockingly fast, he never thought Freed could be like that hot on intimacy and the discovery was freaking him. The green-haired began licking his erection slowly and savored it as if it were the best delicacy in the world.

His blonde lover threw his head back and closed his eyes drifting with the caresses that provided him the younger, who fondled his buttocks with one hand while the other was busy with his testicles.

He decided to put it in his mouth, first the tip and then the rest was eaten in slow motion taking his sweet time in savouring it, when it was halfway Laxus began to stroking his silky hair with one hand and when all his cock was finally within his throat he grunted and held his hair harder. Freed stood there for a moment trying to accustom his throat to the invasion of the enormous size of his partner but Laxus was making it not easy as he began to get impatient.

"Damn it! move faster unless you want me to do it for you. You have teased me enough already"

He moved his hips in and out of the mouth of his lover but Freed stopped him with his hands trying to avoid retching and decided to start over with his task. His pace quickened and his saliva came out of the corner of his mouth, sliding down his chin and down his neck, he kept the member which was savoring as deep as he could as he felt how crazy he was turning his dragon with that. When the excited blond was about to cum could not let Freed continue with his duty, even though he was trying to, and gripped him by the hair, raping his mouth as fast as he could. His huge cock was piercing his throat again and again and Freed could not help but try to breath as he could with his face full of tears and saliva.

"I'm going to cum in this little mouth of yours ... AH! H-how can you... fuck... Ngh ... how can you be so damn good in t-this?"

His boy could not answer him because he was concentrated on trying to breathe through his nose until finally, with a grunt, he filled his mouth with his hot creamy liquid. He pulled his dick out immediately so his lover could finally breathe and forbade him to clean up, the view of his beautiful face full of tears, saliva and his own cum was being very exhilarating for him to spoil it and he took care himself in wiping it, very soft and delicately as he whispered to him:

"I love you so much, baby, I never would have imagined that I would give my soul this way to someone" he kissed him tenderly and said "You've been a very good boy ... I'll give you my reward as I…"

"I'm not done with you yet, master…" he laughed when saw the stunned look of his lover. "You've told me to show you how much I desire your body..." he took him to the bed, making him sit on the edge by pushing down his chest with both hands and sat on his lap as he circled his waist with both legs "I like it much more of what I have just shown you already, my sadist dragonslayer" The stunned Laxus was attacked by the insatiable lips of the younger mage that clawed, pinched and bit his parts of the body eagerly. He didn't seem to be caring about the visible signs that might prevail next day, mainly focusing on his pecs and abs, the muscles he had so often tasted in his fantasies.

"You know how many times I gave pleasure to myself thinking about these abs and the perfect pecs of yours? It's almost impossible to believe how well you're sculpted, master"

Never in his life Laxus had been as still and quiet as he was right then and he had never let anyone to control him, but stop that attack was something his body was not allowing him to do. Giving up control to his boyfriend was arousing him more than he would had never imagined and watch how he worshiped his body with such a strong lust, made him feel the most important man in the world.

As he was thinking, the green-haired was enjoying every inch of his muscles until Laxus decided to knock him on the bed facing him and placing his feet on top of his shoulders. With an incredible agility and a skilled hand movement, Freed surrounded his wrists with runes.

"FREED! What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?!" the dragonslayer began to get angry with the course his attacker was taking... He just had crossed the line.

"The rules are pretty simple... don't dare to move or use your magic. They have a scripting level that overcomes your knowledge, so don't try anything stupid"

He introduced a finger in his own ass, licking it first.

"I said I wanted to be more independent remember?"

He made one of the sounds that enthralled his dragon to stop him from struggling and caught his attention by introducing another finger.

"I've let you have fun with me, master" Laxus stopped to fight back and started to get hard again as he watched a third finger joining the other two, his wild side was showing up.

"Now it's my turn" he started to ram his fingers inside while the other hand rubbed his cock at the same speed until he stopped both movements to introduced all Laxus' dick in his mouth again, tasting the dry semen of his god that still remained there, once he was lubricated enough, he positioned his ass above his dragon's erection and put it up inside as he moaned.

"I never thought ... Aaaah yes... I never thought I would have my god all to myself" he was moving slowly, enjoying every hit to his sweet spot.

"Shut up and move, you teaser bitch!"

He ignored him for a few minutes and accelerated his pace because his body was screaming out for it. He had his god still and helplessly beneath him and that was not something anyone else could boast. The orgasm that went through him was not as intense as when his lover fucks him, but though he was satisfied enough, he kept moving with the same intensity until he felt his dragonslayer's semen extending within his tight ass few seconds later. Exhausted, he lay on his chest and panted, trying to catch his breath again.

"Well, well... satisfied? Release me... now" Laxus tone was serious and the green-haired hesitated a moment.

"Laxus I-I..." cautiously he withdrew the runes and sat on his knees awaiting the reaction of the blond mage.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked stroking his hair as if he were a kitten.

"I like it more when you ..."

"I know," he interrupted him.

"How could you... ?"

"Because I know how much you love to beg me and be under my control and besides..." he put his face close to his and whispered "you scream more when I'm the one who is fucking you"

"Th-that's not true!" he blushed looking down.

"Sure it is... Your tears flow down through your face, you lose your pride against my touch, you squirm while I ravage you" he kissed him wildly, knocking him back into bed. Five minutes passed before Freed could react and beg him:

"Please Laxus I-I'm so tired. Are you not?"

"No" he put two fingers inside his wet hole but Freed caught his hand and tried to pushed it out. Laxus felt pity of him and ceased his advances.

Freed snuggled in the arms of his dragon and let him caress his hair like a puppy, he felt how his eyes were closing when he heard his god's voice.

"Freed"

"Hmm?" he doesn't want to break the position they had.

"Don't you wanna know what we have planned for tomorrow?"

"Yup, but you're tired and you've been all day with this, I don't want to bother you" he embraced him stronger and after a few minutes he heard him say:

"You're not coming, baby"

He sat up in bed stunned and looked at him asking:

"WHAT?! Laxus W-why?" He could not believe that he would have been set aside from such an important thing.

"You know that he's after you, you want me to deliver yourself gift-wrapped to him?" He sat on the bed beside him.

"No, but ... nothing will happen to me, I can protect myself!" he looked down to the mattress.

"Freed, let's be honest" he approached his boyfriend and stroked his cheek "He's my father, I can't hesitate or waver in front of him, I must be very focused on trying to psych myself. I should stop him once and for all by making him rot in hell but, even if I know he's just an idiot that could have killed me by inserting the dragonslayer's lacrima within me, he's still the man who made me be alive"

He left his cheek and focus this time in his trembling hands "Listen... if I give him just one thing he could blackmail me with, all would have been in vain because... " impotent tears poked out the eyes of his tender lover "because if that thing is you, I would give everything he asks me just to have you at my side again"

Freed jumped again and asked:

"A-are you telling me that you would give Fairy Tail's biggest secret to him ... j-just to save me!?"

"Baby... I would give my soul for you"

"B-but you cannot do that!" he put his little hands on his god's thighs.

"Of course not, that's why I can't let you come with us... Bickslow will be with you if my old man tries something stupid when he finds out that I'm not with you" he sighed and said "I need you to understand it, Freed, I know how much it means to you to come with me and have my back, but this time it just... it can't be. I must have no distractions, he knows you're my weakness"

_"His weakness? Perhaps he's right, maybe the only thing I do is bother him"_

The green-haired snuggled up to Laxus and said with teary eyes:

"I understand..."


	13. Our new life together

The base of Raven Tail was like a fortress, heavily fortified and with plenty of magic inhibitors. Moving through their halls was being kinda frustrating and the Fairy Tail mages began to doubt about the viability of his master's plan.

"Shitty Cowards! Lemme use my magic!" Natsu turned to look at what Gray was doing and his mouth opened wide when he found out that his friend had defeated ten members of Raven Tail all by himself "OI! Frozen Brain! How'd you do that!?"

"It's called think, scorched brain! something you should practice more often!" with a superior smile, he approached him to lead him a hand with the 7 men who were beginning to corner the dragonslayer.

Natsu snorted and crossed his arms "That's cheating!" He said while seeing that he had managed to get one of the weapons carried by the members of Raven Tail. They worked as the magical vehicles powered by an SE-plug that converts their magic power into energy to work.

"CHEATING!? I just stole a weapon from one of these idiots, are you dumb or what's wrong with you!? I'm totally aware that's too much for your brain but... "

"Who are you calling stupid, ice princess!? I-I know full well that... thing!"

"YOU! Stop loafing and go back to work! or we couldn't walk all the way up in time. We have to meet up with the master in just 10 minutes!"

"ERZAAAAA" shouted both in unison.

"The master, you said uh?... why isn't the mighty lazy maaaaaster here, kicking those idiots' asses!?" Natsu snorted.

"We have our order! To clean up this place! Now shut it and do something Natsu, you haven't done a damn thing yet, idiot! You could learn a thing or two from Gray" She ran to the next wave of mages who came from the hall.

Laxus reached the top floor without much trouble, his great physical strength allowed him to fight strong opponents without using his magic and these guys were far below him. He remained alert, knowing that it wouldn't be so easy to just go through the big door that was in front of him without any kind of surprise.

He was feeling the presence of someone watching him from above. He made believe his hidden opponent that he was distracted so he could feel confident enough to believe it was attacking Laxus by surprise. After a couple of minutes the skulker decided to make his move, but something struck him with a tremendous punch in the stomach when he was right above his head.

"Well, well, the master was right, you are strong Dreyar"

A skinny guy with a black mask covering his entire face was recovering from the blow suffered without much pain.

"Isn't your bitch at your side? I thought you wore that pretty whore everywhere. That little scene at the beach was soooo hot... I was pretty hard just by hearing her moans"

"So you're the idiot who were following me. I have to advise you that if you don't want people to spot you, you have to follow them by stealth"

The unnamed man got surprise by knowing that Laxus was aware of his presence.

"You are the first to realized it... I'll have to be more careful next time hahahahaha. Dreyar I would love to play with you my hottie big guy but, you're not my objective... unfortunately"

He leaped nimbly to one of the windows and while he was about to jump, he said:

"I'll tell your bitch that she can scream your name as I fuck that beautiful ass she has hahahaha"

"Shit ... goddamn son of a bitch..."

"Laxus! Who was that?" Erza met up with him up in time to carry out the plan.

"An idiot, he's going after Freed, we must hurry... Where are those two brats?!" He began to get impatient by knowing that his boyfriend was in danger.

"Oi! Sparky, who are you calling brat?" Natsu answered him back.

"You have arrived two minutes late... let's move" before opening the door, Laxus reminded them "Just let the talk to me and don't listen to anything he might tell you, he is an expert in making people fight against each other by using his nonsense bullshit"

The room was a huge room with marble floors and width pillars resembling a throne room of any normal castle _"he now believes himself to be a fucking king, that shows how pathetic he can be"_

"You finally came, my son!" he said extending his arms towards Laxus "I wasn't expecting your visit. There were no need to be so rough with my guards, kid. Well then, you finally decided to tell me what I wanna know? I've heard you are master now..."

"Yes, I am, but I still don't know what it is or where that is"

"And what did you come for then?!"

"I came to stop you"

"hahahaha stupid kid you pretend to arrest me? You have nothing against me and my guild is in perfectly order!"

"hmm" he crossed his arms triumphantly while saying, "Who is talking about arrest you? Can you see anyone else here besides the four of us?"

His father began to get nervous "And... W-What do you pretend to do?"

He began to walk towards Ivan with a mighty pose of superiority and he replied grinning:

"You destroyed our family, you have betrayed your father, the guild where you were born and that you want to destroy too. You've betrayed your own son and tortured him to the brink of death because of your greedy ambition!" He began to emit sparks through all his body.

"T-that's n-not possible! Magic is i-i-impossible in this building with my inhibitors" he back up when show the impressive and angry dragonslayer getting closer.

"You mean these shitties?" he showed him 5 small inhibitors that were previously located in all the windows of that room, closing his fist, he smashed them and threw them at his feet.

_"So that was what he was doing" _Erza thought.

"Wha...? how did you know it!?"

He ignored his question and continued answering his previous one:

"You tried to make me like you, depriving me of love, you wanted me to be as despicable as you are and that no one could ever be able to love me. But your wish will never work on me because I've always had three people who have followed me everywhere, even when I looked like you they still trusted me showing me what friendship is, they made me risk my life for theirs and especially one of them has taught me what to love someone feels like. I don't mind any of the things I just accuse you of but. .. I'll never forgive you threatened the only person who I have loved besides the mother you murdered when I was just a child. I. Will. NEVER. Forget that" he shortened dangerously the distance that separated them.

Ivan knew he had no chance against him, he already had the opportunity to see the terrible force that he possesses so he tried to convince him.

"Son... I-I gave that power to you, you're stronger because of me, my child!. Please I-I am your father!" The dragonslayer began to channeling power in his right hand and glowed dangerously as his gaze met menacingly with his father's. "SON! Reconsider this madness! Don-don't kill me!" The lightning stopped and Laxus bursted into laugh.

"hahahaha ¿kill you? hahahaha" he stopped laughing and turned to put his gaze into him with a slight smile "That would be too benevolent for what you truly deserve. What I'll do is return here to torment you every fucking day, if you decided to hide from me you'll not be able to sleep because when you least expect it... I'll end up finding you. I'll keep coming back every day until you decide to leave this kingdom once and for all"

His father thought about it, knowing his options were limited so he decided to please his son.

"I would like to say that you have won this war my son, but the result is not favorable for you... it's too late. You should have killed me" after a pause he started to laugh "hahahaha that bitch of yours should be dead as we speak"

With a smile Laxus told him. "Do not underestimate him, he possesses a power that even I didn't get the chance to see with my own eyes yet, so if that skinny thing of yours goes after him, the only thing may happen is that Freed the dark will cut his body into pieces and return it to you in a garbage bag"

Laxus decided to settle their dispute.

"Listen to me ... YOU CANNOT WIN A BATTLE AGAINST FAIRY TAIL, No matter what you do or who you use to try it! You'll NEVER defeat us ... EVER! Even this idiot here" he pointed at Natsu who tried to defend himself but he was skilfully stopped by Erza "could crush any mage who works for you" he stopped a moment to consider what he was saying and ended his threat: "I'll surround the door with the most laborious runes you'll ever see and if you dare to set foot there, those runes would kill you..."

"_Freed runes can do that?" _Gray wondered if he was bluffing or if Laxus was serious.

When his father was about to talk he interrupted him by saying:

"I don't want you to answer me... I just want you to disappear from our lives"

He walked toward the exit, leaving a stunned Ivan Dreyar sitting on the floor of his huge room.

Meanwhile, Bickslow was in his captain's place chatting peacefully, but not for so long.

"Bickslow... a proximity rune is activate"

"Huh? What's that?" their dolls chanted his question "What's that, what's that?"

"They warned me if someone tries to break into my house, get ready, we'll not be alone much longer"

"Ok!" after a few minutes of silence he asked "Are you mad at Laxus for leaving you here?"

" Not at all... I get his point, he does things for a reason. By the way, why isn't Ever here with us?"

"She was sick. The fairy queen defeated by a common cold hahaha"

"You tortured her too much" their laughter stopped when they heard a strange voice.

"Hahahaha well, well, I thought your runes were stronger than this shit"

"Hm. Maybe I let you join us" he crossed his arms turning to the direction from the voice came.

"Awwww, so cute, your big guy will not get jealous?"

"Oh yes, a lot. That's why I'll do it quickly, he shouldn't find you here"

"Hmm I found him before coming here and told him how horny I got when I heard you moan that sweet way hahahahahaha"

"So you were the fool who was following us ... you are not fitting for that job"

"Great! Do you also come to the party?" he said noticing Bickslow at last "We'll have a threesome then" .

"hahahahahaha I don't think you can survive a bonk with me" Bickslow was in his own element with this conversation, that guy looked a lot like him.

"You can start by showing me your face, sure that under that helmet you have a pair of beautiful eyes... I love beautiful eyes like this green haired hottie's ones"

"Oooooh, you wanna see my eyes, baby? I hide them because they dazzle so fucking much and everyone fell in love instantly"

"Oh dear, do you expect me to fall in love with you?"

_"It seems that this guy's obsession with sex will make it very easy"_ Freed smiled victoriously to himself as he thought how easy everything was being.

Bickslow took off his helmet and the stranger stuck in those fluorescent green eyes instantly, falling under the spell of the Seith mage.

"You're just an idiot, freak. Your cock shouldn't rule over your brain in such situations. Now you're mine and ... Hmmmm .. I remember you wanted to do a threesome am I right? Well, you should undress first and..."

"Bickslow... please... is this really necessary? Just get rid of him..."

"Ok captain... oooookay what a party pooper you are..."

He immobilized him on the floor and used his dolls to throw a spell at him, but the intruder's possession broke off suddenly with a maniacal laugh.

"YOU DAMN FOOL! I've been following you for a long time, I knew what kind of magic you use beforehand and I come prepared for everything you may try! hahahahaha C'mon, show me more!"

Freed began to get alarmed, if this man had been following them he surely observed them while they were fighting. He decided to start with something soft to taste him so he could find out what kind of magic he uses. All he was able to see was a katana hanging off his back, so he scripted runes against bladed weapons.

Bickslow attacked him sending his dolls and the stranger used his sword to get rid of them, but the field of runes was activated and the hand holding the katana was paralyzed.

"Awww, the dragon's bitch wants to take part in the show! you think you're smart huh? I have more tricks for you" he threw an electric shock to the body of Freed but he dodged it by teleporting behind him and due the privileged position, he used his sword to cut his back.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that hahaha. You would have liked my magic, sweetie. I could give you as many lightning as you want"

"I'm getting tired of your flirting..."

"You nervous?"

"No at all, you're pissing me off... Dark écriture: Pain!"

The stranger began to writhe in pain on the floor as if he were suffering the worst of the tortures while Bickslow took advantage of the situation to knock him out with a combined attack of his dolls, which cast a halo of energy at the writhing body on the floor. After a couple of minutes suffering an unbearable pain, he stopped moving and fell unconscious.

"It was easier than I imagined. The Thunder God Tribe will never be defeated!" The Raijinshuu captain said triumphantly.

He bent down to check if the man was really unconscious and he suddenly noticed how something hit him in his left side, just below his heart. He looked and saw a crimson liquid staining through his shirt, so he kneeled on the floor and fell down, unable to say a word.

"FREEEEED! but what the... ?!" Bickslow ran to help his friend, he took him in his arms and ran to the guild looking for Wendy.

Meanwhile in Raven's tail base...

"Laxus, do you really think it'll be enough? I don't believe just words can make a person like him to feel intimidated"

"Look back. 30 seconds" with a triumphant smile he kept walking without turning back.

"Wow ... I didn't expect that" she smiled when he saw the thunder palace floating over the building "those lacrimas seems bigger than the ones I could saw and... felt"

"OI! you're a beast Laxus!" Natsu walked backward waiting for the show to start with his hands behind his neck.

At the same time that the thunder palace was electrifying the Raven's guild, Bickslow arrived with Freed and cried out the sky dragonslayer's name.

"WENDYYYY! Is Wendy here Mira?"

"Freed! What happened?" Wendy rushed to his aid.

"A guy came in and attacked us, we beat him but when Freed bent down to check if he was unconscious the bastard seems to stabbed him with something but I couldn't see what it was... Laxus will get mad when he finds out..."

"Okay, leave it to me, should not be a problem if it's only that" She inspected the rune mage's body carefully.

"It seems to be a simple stab, I think it was a poisonous blade. I'll try to drain the poison and stop the bleeding"

She concentrated and channeled all his power in trying to help his partner, he had always been very kind to her. After two hours waiting, she finally left the room and told them the result.

"His life is not in danger, but I couldn't drain all the poison… I'm so sorry. In any case, he'll wake up in a day or two"

"Thanks Wendy... you're great" Bickslow patted her head affectionately.

"Heh heh, thank you!"

Four hours passed until they could saw the members who went to Raven Tail coming back. When they entered, the serious faces alerted Laxus that something was wrong.

"Where is Freed?" he went to Bickslow pretty pissed off.

"Laxus calm down..." he tried to explain the situation.

"I asked you where is he, idiot!" he grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt "I told you to protect him!"

"Laxus, let him explain himself, okay? He could do nothing"

An angry dragonslayer looked at Mirajane with a deadly glance, but agreed and let Bickslow explain him the incident. He listened to his version and without saying a word, he went to where Freed was unconscious. He found him sweating heavily and writhing, his forehead was burning, and he was muttering over and over something he could not distinguish clearly.

"He's been calling your name all the time" Wendy stroked his irritable master's arm trying to calm him down "He's fine, just needs to drain all the poison and in less than two days he'll open his eyes"

"Thanks Wendy, I'll talk to the old man. Take care of him, please. I'll be back soon" he caressed his boyfriend's face and left the room heading to his grandfather's place.

"Tell me that it's over..." Makarov seemed visibly sad and very tired.

"He will not sneak into our things again" Laxus was concerned about his condition. He related his grandpa what had happened and then asked him about his health.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, that's all... I'll sleep a bit now, Laxus. Let me know when Freed awakes"

"Yes" he left the room to let him rest and returned to the room with his lover. He sat in a chair beside his bed, grabbed his hand and placed it on his thigh stroking it. In that position Mirajane found them when she entered after 5 hours.

"Laxus, it's late, why don't you go downstairs and eat something?"

"Because I'm not hungry" he said looking at the hand resting on his leg.

"Whatever, we're leaving. If you need anything you know where you can find us"

"Thank you" was his curt reply.

The white-haired girl closed the door and left the building heading to the girls residence _"He loves him a lot. I would never imagined that Laxus could love someone that crazy"_

The exhausted dragonslayer closed his eyes in his uncomfortable chair and tried to sleep, it had been a day of many emotions and he wanted to reset his brain so he could start the new day with a clear head, but the little hand he was holding insisted in not letting him go, fearing he could disappear at any moment and when Laxus moved his body, Freed began to squirm more violently than he was already doing. He screamed in pain and the dragon, scared and alone in the guild as he was, began to have a panic attack at the sight of his boyfriend in that condition. He did not know what was the right thing to do so he followed his instincts and took him in his arms heading like a thunderbolt into the forest in search of Polyushka, the guild's doctor.

He banged the door without caring about the hour it was, until finally an old woman opened it very pissed off.

"Grandson of Makarov! Did that old pervert man teach you nothing about manners?!"

"Not when someone's life is at stake"

The woman looked at the unconscious body that were writhing in his arms and told him to come in. They laid him on the bed and she began to examine him after Laxus explained her what he knew.

"It is a deadly poison, you should have brought him before, idiot"

"WHAT?! Wendy said..." he ignored her insult.

"Wendy healed him?"

"Yes"

"The little one failed this time then"

"So what happens now?" he sighed desperate and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I'm going to heal him if you stop asking me silly things!"

The nervous dragonslayer obeyed her and sat on a fallen tree outside the house. He could not believe what was happening, he just want to go back and kill his father, delighting in his cries of agony and his pleas. But he knew that he would disappoint his boyfriend, so he decided to make several deep expirations and calm down.

He did not know how long he remained sitting there until the woman talked to him, but the first rays of sunlight were beginning to appear.

"This poison is very hard to find, that man has dangerous friends"

"You can say that... Is he fine?"

"More or less. The poison is gone, but he will not walk and move by himself. He has numb parts and others are paralyzed, but all will return to normal. He should not be alone under any circumstances, just in case"

"That's not a problem at all" He feels relieved by the more or less favorable diagnosis and relaxed his body while asking:

"When is he gonna wake up?"

"He already is, he's crying and calling you like a child looking for his mother ..." She grimaced and said quietly, "Stupid human's sensitivity..."

He entered the house and stayed at the bed's foot.

"Hey" he said in a whisper "How are you?"

"Laxus!" He stretched out his arms to embrace him and when he had him in his arms, the rune mage asked "Why can't I move my body?"

He explained him everything Polyushka said as he stroked his back tenderly.

"Hmm... I shouldn't have been that careless... I declared victory too soon and I don't even know how he did it, I couldn't see him move and..."

"Baby, it's okay, it's okay. You're safe now. Lets go home" He took him up again and began to carry him outside.

"Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for my earlier manners, I was kinda nervous"

"Wow! What a honour! The arrogant Laxus Dreyar apologizing... the old Makarov is right, you've changed, boy"

"Err... Yeah, well... Goodbye and thanks again"

"Thanks for all Polyushka"

"It's okay boy, be more careful next time... By the way... I hope you're as good master as that old pervert was... Now, get out of my house!"

Laxus nodded and began to walk. They walked quietly through the woods, diurnal animals began to wake up and went in search for food and the nocturnal ones returned to their hiding places waiting for night to fall once again. Passing near a cliff, Freed suddenly stopped Laxus' steps very excited:

"Laxus!"

"Oi, Freed! do not scare me. What's up?"

"Look at the sunset, it's so beautiful..."

The dragonslayer sat on the floor and placed Freed between his legs, hugging him around the waist so no one could rip him out of his side again, the green-haired curled up in his arms, fitting perfectly into his muscular body.

"Yes, indeed"

Embracing and kissing each other as if they have all the time in this world, they welcomed the new day; The day when they could finally relax and enjoy together without any meddling or imminent threat, the day that marked the beginning of a new life for both.

* * *

**_Thanks guys for keep reading my story, your support encourage me to carry on with the translation work. I love you all!_**


	14. Peace doesn't last forever

**_Ciaossu_**

**_The chapters that follow are originally published as a new story in their original Spanish version, but I regret having done it, so I'll mix the two fanfics in their English version._**

**_Just two clarifications:_**

**_1.- I'll change (if I haven't done it already) the title and the summary because both parts have different plots so it doesn't make much sense._**

**_2.- In this second part I'll add another romantic relation, Gray and Natsu with Gray as seme and Natsu as uke... you're warned :P. I just can´t see the childish and naïve Natsu as a sexual predator._**

**_And I think that's all!_**

**_I hope you're liking it and please feel free to comment and share your opinion about my story, good or bad!_**

* * *

Five months had passed since Laxus was named seventh master of Fairy Tail, the guild was thriving and the threats and economic problems had ceased because many new mages had joined their ranks. The old master Makarov enjoyed his retired life, happy by seeing his guild prospering at last, but he still continued helping his grandson with paperwork and some other kind of problems that appeared.

"No, old man! This cannot go on like this!"

"But Laxus! Along with Natsu, you have been the one that have made me spend more money because of your eagerness of destruction, how could you say that now?"

"U-uuuh... b-but that was long ago, those two must mature!" he looked at them from the bar and said "Look at 'em"

"EH, pervert popsicle! Put some clothes on!"

"NANIIIII? When did I took them off!?"

"What an idiot HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who are you calling idiot scorched brain!?"

"And here they go again ..." Laxus sighed knowing that once again the main hall of the guild was in danger. He noticed how more mages joined the fight when they were reached unintentionally by any of the spells of the two annoying teammates, but suddenly, he spotted a lonely fireball deviating from its path and heading towards the green haired mage who was reading upstairs as calmly as the chaotic situation allowed him to.

"Freed watch out!" Laxus tried to warn him, but his boyfriend was aware of the situation and was already surrounded by runes. He received the impact, which was absorbed by the barrier while he remained with his gaze fixed on his book.

"Damn it..." The new master turned his body into lightning and began to hit everyone who was taking part of the fight with his devastating speed of light.

"CAN YOU JUST FUCKING STOP THIS?... and you..." He went striding through the room where Natsu was and grabbed him by the collar "if you try to touch him again... I'll kill you..." he threw the dragonslayer against the wall and left upstairs, leaving an astonished and wounded Natsu lying on the floor.

"W-whom have I touched?!" The dragonslayer was trying to find out an answer.

Everybody in the guild had a clue about how their relationship was like, but it wasn't being easy for neither of them to know it for sure because if it was true that they seemed closer than usual, they gave no public signs which stated that they were nothing more than friends. Both arrived together all mornings and if Laxus didn't have to resolve last minute things, they used to leave together as well. Rumors came and went but no one dared to meddle in their relationship, especially with Laxus Dreyar as one of its main characters.

In the Raijinshuu's table, two of its members were talking as usual.

"I only said that this guild isn't bored at all. There's always something to do and also the most powerful mage belongs to us"

"Yeah, yeah, Bickslow, but they could be less noisy"

Evergreen was irritated because of a new fight that began just when the master went upstairs to his office, she said those fights could ruin her so expensive dress.

"Come on, let 'em have some fun! Or is that you covet their youth?" he looked at the revolutionaries mages and spotted Lucy between them, his favorite entertainment:

"Oi Cosplay girl! Need any help down there? Bickslow is always willing to help damsels in distress" His totems loved to repeat what he said and were echoing his words.

"Puffffffff ¿Lucy a damsel? she's more like the saviour knight to me" Happy joined Bickslow in his task.

With a sigh, Freed put down the book he was reading and decided to find peace in his master's office. He called twice and when Laxus gave him permission to enter, he came in lifting a hand to his forehead.

"My head hurts, I couldn't stay down there any longer with all that noise"

"For what mysterious reason you still knock?" He got up and walked towards him "You don't need to do that" he grabbed his waist and pulled him towards his body.

"Because everybody has to before enter in the master's office. That's a rule, you know it"

"Huh? Didn't I told you that I don't care what others may be thinking about us? And stop it with the damn rules..." He kissed him gently and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, but we should tell them then, there are many rumors spreading around the guild and they don't know what to think"

The master snorted "Freed, why do you always have to have everything so organized? Let them say what they want to say, believe what they want to believe... who cares..." He sat in his chair and continued with his paperwork. Freed could see how nervous he was getting with that toon of work he still had to finish.

"Where is Makarov?" he said, approaching the table and taking one of the papers that were driving his dragon crazy.

"I dunno, he was right here before but didn't tell me if he's gonna come back" he said without looking up from what he was reading.

"You need help"

"No, thanks Freed, I'll manage"

"No no. It wasn't a question, you filled this form wrong. And this bill here should be pay asap if you don't want to..."

"Okay, okaaaay. Sit down, genius, you'll not be able to finish this within three hours. I'll have to dinner a fucking sandwich again"

In a couple of hours Freed solved all the problems that laid on his desk and Laxus, shocked with his effectiveness, could only manage to say:

"Wow..."

The green-haired took advantage of the situation and asked for a reward:

"I thought I would have some reward instead of a simple 'wow'"

Upon hearing his hint, the dragonslayer reacted by sitting him down over his table, standing between his legs.

"Hmmm? my boy wants me to treat him?" He stroked his hair like a puppy and Freed nodded.

"You've done it very well... I can't deny it to you" He kissed him aggressively as his hands roamed the back of the rune mage until reach the firm buttocks, Laxus grabbed them and lifted him from the table while attacking his neck. After five minutes torturing him with his eagerly touches, he released him from his arms and stared into his eyes.

"We could go home, but you run the risk of being fucked in any dark alley so... I prefer to stay"

The dragon's lips savored again the exquisite neck, but Freed managed to escape his lover's kiss and said:

"Are you crazy Laxus?... H-here?" he blushed intensely by thinking of what could happen.

"Yes, what?... You asked for it"

"No, I just said that I..."

"Freed, why you always have to talk when we're about to do it? Shut up. I just want to hear you moaning my name"

He resumed the rough kiss and this time he tried to make him forget where they were by rubbing his hand against his cock quickly, Freed began to emit the sounds he knew that drove his dragon mad and his own need began to overwhelm him.

"These pants are in my way, take them off and sit down here" Laxus watched as his lover fulfilled his orders and once he finished, he lubricated his ass with his own saliva and waited at the entrance patiently. Freed leaned his elbows on the table to provide his dragon better access and Laxus grabbed his hips tightly, drawing him while he stuffed his ass eagerly.

"I love your warm hole" His lover could only groan at his words "Touch yourself while I'm inside of you"

He dutifully obeyed without complain and started to masturbate at the same speed of the wild thrusts of his god.

The moans became screams of pleasure and soon both were ready to come.

"No, Laxus! Don´t do it inside!" The green-haired warned his lover to not cum inside of him, but it was not in Laxus' nature to stop at such a moment so he ejaculated his creamy liquid when the slick walls of his lover's coming ass squeezed his cock tightly just as the rhythmic contractions were bringing on his orgasm.

They were panting and trying to recover when a female voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Master, can I come in?"

"W-Wait a sec Mirajane!" Alarmed, they dressed as quickly as they could and tried not to leave any evidence of what they had been doing. When he let her come in, Freed was still a little breathless, sweaty and seemed pretty uncomfortable. Mirajane looked at them both, especially the nervous rune mage who was cross-legged and looking at his hands with a blush on his cheeks. She apologized politely when she realized what she had interrupted:

"I-I'm sorry if I have bothered you I..."

"What you mean by bother us? We were just filling these pap..." he began to seek any paper that could be over the table to show her, but they stored them away when they finished reviewing them all "papers..."

Freed looked at Laxus and shaking his head he thought: "You're being too obvious..."

She looked at his master with an "I-don't-buy-it" face and decided to change the subject with one of her radiant smiles:

"O-okay master. Those two had messed it up a bit. We have four broken tables and nearly two dozen dishes..."

Laxus sighed to keep calm and said:

"Okay... fix it and tell how much you need"

"All right!"

Both remain in silence until the door closed.

"Filling imaginary papers, master?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up, idiot. Let's go home"

They walked peacefully and bought something to make dinner and when they arrived, Freed changed his clothes to be more comfortable while Laxus...

"Aaaaaah finally at home" with a sigh of relief the weary dragon dropped into his most comfortable lounge chair.

"Why don't you change Laxus? I'll Make dinner" Freed told him from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom. I would prefer you to undress me but..."

He dressed with a wide gray shirt and a black boxers which he knew that Freed loved. He approached him and circled his waist from behind as he kissed his neck.

"Remember the rule" he said menacingly.

"Even with this boxers on?..." The dragonslayer knew he didn't have to disturb Freed while he was cooking.

"Yup"

"Damn rules..."

"Without rules the world would be a totally chaos"

"So be it. A chaotic world it's an amusing world. More butts to kick" He loved to tease Freed, he knew that every time he made him get nervous, his rune mage shouted at him with that flushed face he loved so bad.

"Not this time Laxus, I know what you're up to" the green-haired knew what his intentions were.

"Shit... I hate you and your I-know-everything mind"

"No, you don't hate me"

At that time, four strokes on the door interrupted their silly conversation. Reluctantly the master went to see who was the idiot who knocked at those hours. He opened the door very pissed off and found a rather nervous Gajeel.

"What's up?"

"L-let me in, something have happened" he looked in all directions as if expecting someone or something to get out of hiding anytime.

"Come in" the iron dragonslayer entered at full speed, he made sure that there was nothing unusual around the house, then closed the door and went to the kitchen with Freed.

"It's Gajeel and he's very scared. Filled the house with runes, just in case, I'll see what happens" And with a kiss on the cheek he left and went to the living room.

"Laxus... you'll not believe w-what have happened"

"You were on a job, right?"

"Yes, yes. J-Juvia and I were returning to the guild when I smelled ... I smelled him!" He stopped talking and looked at his hands.

"Relax, would you like something to drink..."

"Metalicana!" he revealed him who he had seen. At that point Freed appeared with two glasses of tea and left them on the table with a smile.

"E-eh thanks... Freed" Gajeel was surprised to discover that they were living together, but his nervousness would not let him make any joke about it. The green-haired left them alone and went to his room to read one of his books.

"I'm sorry to be in this state of mind, it's because of what he said... I can't be sure of if all this has been real. Anyways... he came to warn me that something that would change the world it's going to happen very soon... something so striking that even eclipse it's a kids game compared with it"

The first day of winter greeted the people of Magnolia with a frigid air and a very heavy snowfall, people avoided walking by the streets unless it was absolutely necessary and they took refuge in the warmth safety of their homes. Fairy Tail's mages remained inside the guild waiting for weather to ease off and, therefore, the main hall was crowded.

"Listen very carefully brats, because I won't repeat myself again! Almost all members of Fairy Tail are here today waiting for this weather to give as a truce... The first idiot who dares to start a fight will be expelled for 5 months! No warnings, no second chances, automatically out..."

A murmuring sound of surprise spread out across the room.

"Okay..." Laxus was still concerned about Gajeel's words last night, specially because he didn't want rumors to spread "Juvia and Gajeel, I want to talk to you"

Both mages nodded and followed him to his office in silence. Upon entering they sat on the small couch and waited for the master to speak.

"I don't want you to say a word about what you'd heard" he looked at them for a moment and continued "It's very important that nobody knows anything until we verify..."

"VERIFY? IDIOT, Metalicana would NEVER lie to me! He stood up yelling at his master.

"Gajeel, calm down" Juvia stroked his companion's arm trying to calm him.

"Sit down and listen to me..." These last months he practiced a lot trying to restrain his anger and ego when people irritated him and remained calm despite the way the dragonslayer yelled at him.

"I'm not saying that he's lying, I just want to make sure that it's really going to happen... He told you it was a possibility right?"

"Y-Yeah..." he said dejected.

"Well... do you understand my point now? The only thing we know for sure is that Metalicana was real, or else you hadn't recognized him by smell. We've to think an action plan... and we must do it now"

They were about two hours talking about what the dragon said and when they finally finished Laxus went downstairs looking for Freed, who was standing at a table arguing something with Levy.

"But this is..." he sighed "I don't understand what this could be, that's exasperating"

"So hard not even my genius can work it out?" he put his hand on the shoulder of his annoyed wizard.

"This's not possible... it simply can't be. We have to start over once again, there's something we have missed Levy" Freed was ignoring his boyfriend concentrated with the tiny object in his hands.

"Freed!"

"Sorry Laxus it's..." he said ashamed and turned to face him.

"Okay, okay... Come upstairs when you're done"

"Yes, yes, I'll help you finish with..." he looked at the object that had them so entertained again.

"I don't want you to help me, I want you to be with me" he stroked his hair and went to the bar to get something to drink while Freed blushed next to Levy, who was looking at him chuckling.

"What is it master?" Mirajane noticed Laxus's bad mood.

"Nothing" he said looking at his drink.

"If you need help you know you can ask me, right?"

"Yes, yes, it's... nothing like that" he said looking at Freed.

"You miss him? You two are very busy lately" Mirajane caught where his gaze was directed.

"hmmm" was his ambiguous response.

Mirajane continued drying glasses when finally he decided to talk to her "He's so obsessed with having all in order that he can even forget about eating until he gets what he wants"

"Yes, he has always been thus, he can't stand things beyond his understanding. That's what makes him be Freed"

"No, what makes him be Freed is the stubborn he can be, that's what Freed is... a stubborn obsessive"

"Thank's Laxus" he said smiling at him. The dragonslayer simply snort and turned his face while Mirajane laughed.

"It's fucking true, that's what you're... By the way, you already got it?"

"Of course... I'm stubborn obsessive, remember? You just said it yourself"

"Add that's he's also an idiot to the list..."

"A stubborn-obsessive-idiot?" Freed said crossing his arms.

"Easy, easy, boys" she smiled with effort because she was still feeling something deep for Laxus. As much as she was trying it, the silver-haired woman could not easily forget that fact.

When night fell, only them remained in the building and while they were walking towards the exit Laxus stood up in the middle of the guild hall and with a move of his hand he told his boyfriend to stop without letting him ask him why he had done it so suddenly.

He concentrated closing his eyes, trying to find out what the sound that alerted him could be. Every time he heard it more and more closer until a huge explosion startled them both. They ran out from the building and they could clearly see the cause of the explosion that had already destroyed part of the city.

Freed grabbed his boyfriend's coat instinctively searching for protection and Laxus with a gesture of despair, sighed and said:

"This must be a joke..."


	15. The eighth dragonslayer

"FREED... Defensive stance! Level Three!"

"Get it, Laxus!"

The huge beast flew indifferent to the cries of the inhabitants who fled in terror at its passage. When it caught sight of its target, it speeded up and with just a single flap of its wings he found itself in front of the last building of the city that was located on top of a cliff. He landed with a deafening growl and relaxed his muscles when all four legs touched down.

It set its sight on the dragonslayer, who stood threatened in front of him and then at the mage who was in the rearguard with a defensive stance.

"Pathetic humans... Do you believe you have any chance?"

"I'm eager to show you if that's what you seek" Laxus looked at Freed who with a nod, confirmed he was ready.

"Show me the best you can do... artificial dragonslayer"

"Artificial dragonslayer!? I'll show how artificial my power is!" He lunged at the dragon with ferocity, channeling energy into his fist and smashed it between the eyes of the powerful creature, which went backwards a couple of strides with a shriek. While he was still stunned, Laxus took the chance to make a sign to Freed and both flew at full speed guiding the beast to a place where they could not hurt anyone.

They landed in a clearing nearby the city, the lightning dragonslayer looked at his rune mage again, who immediately understood what that glance meant, and just at the moment in which the dragon stepped on the grass, with a flick of his sword he wrapped his leader's arms with runes that amplify any energy coming out of his hands.

The dragonslayer concentrated on increasing his magic as the huge beast seemed to be distracted, but before he could had a chance to throw his roar at it, the dragon lunged a massive clawat his shoulder, tearing his flesh and making him fall to the ground with a howl of pain that even shook Freed up, who knew he could not lose the position and run to his side as his impulse was ordering him to do... He had to trust in him.

The dragonslayer's body was surrounded by protective runes right in the moment in which a blinding light came out from the mouth of the dragon with a thunderous sound. He cussed and nervously waited for the light to dissipate to check if the barrier he strove to improve so hardly had been effective, and sighed relieved when he could finally see that Laxus was safe. Since his runes were useless in the fight against the dragons, he focused day and night on improving them so they could resist almost any attack.

The beast laughed when he saw that the dragonslayer was unhurt after such an attack and focused his attention on who had kept him safe.

"Your runes are powerful human. I wonder what will become of his fate when I'm done with you..."

He threw his head back slightly and absorbed a huge gulp of air around it. Laxus looked terrified how the dragon aimed at Freed and with a forceful cry he invoked the dragon force latent within him. He clenched his fists and all the energy that traveled through his veins attended the call, his muscles grew louder, his flesh filled of scales, and the expression on his face turned deadly. A thunderous thunder surrounded his body with lightning, leaving a huge crater in the ground:

"SECRET DRAGONSLAYER ART: ROARING THUNDER!"

A tremendous wave of electricity hit right inside the open mouth of the beast, who fell with a deafening shriek to the ground.

It was the first time Freed could see the devastating strength of this powerful secret art on dragon mode and his eyes filled with tears as he finally felt so close the true power of his god against such a magnificent and terrible adversary.

Laxus was bleary, panting heavily and his sight was unfocused, he kneeled right in front of the eyes of the dragon that he had defeated and asked him:

"What ... do you... want?"

"I really did not intend to kill you" it stopped a moment because the lightning that was still running through his body was causing him and an unbearable pain "I came to tell you the truth, but first of all I had to check that you are worthy enough to know it"

Freed ran towards Laxus when he saw that the beast wanted to initiate a dialogue instead of fight back and put a hand on his arm, comforting him by placing his coat over his shoulders.

"I know my disciple has told you about what I revealed to him"

"Yes... he did" his expression was serious and he was trying to stay conscious and focused, he could not afford any oversight or any relaxation talking with a creature of that kind.

"There is something that I could not tell him... something you should know and that it's important to reveal to all the dragonslayers the very day the War begins"

"And you want me ... to know it?... why me?" he said recovering his breath and watching how the snow started to fall again on his weakened body.

"You… are the chosen, you already know why" the dragon made a pause and kept his eyes steadily before the lightning dragonslayer, who used its silence to asked two questions that intrigued all of his kind:

"Why you disappear?... Why you left them alone?"

"That was the day we chose to bring them to your timeline. We… never left them. All first generation dragonslayers, as you humans call them, were trained for the same purpose, the imminent war, but they are not prepare for it yet. In our timeline that war would take still twenty years to happen. However, in yours, we think it will not be more than two. This world is more chaotic than ours and there are many factors that are accelerating the apocalypse, the main one was the early arrival of Acnologia, who should have stayed asleep fifteen years more, and the incident of the tournament, that door is not actually built in our time ... " He paused and gazed at the two shocked humans.

"I'm glad to find someone strong enough to make me disappear from this world, because I don't belong to it. Gajeel and the others will understand our reasons..."

"But… why shouldn't they know this? and... how many and how did you come?"

The dragon hesitated a moment, still unsure whether if he really was the chosen for the secret or not, but it noticed again the hidden aura he radiated and found it reason enough to accept him..

"It's not that what they mustn't know" His head hit the floor with a howl of pain "I did not came ... alone… we… protect them… always... That day we..."

Both mages stood still looking how the last dragon's words died alongside with its last breath. Both were trying to absorb the things it revealed to them as the lifeless body began to evaporate before their eyes until there was nothing but the squashed grass where the dragon had laid.

Freed was the first to react and grabbed Laxus by the waist so he could get up, but the wound in his shoulder, which he had completely forgotten about, reminded him it was there with a stabbing pain that made him writhe and fall down again.

"S-shit I can't, Freed ... you have to call someone"

"I can't leave you here Laxus!"

"I don't want to die frozen in this place, baby" he said with tenderness.

"O-okay, I'll be right back..." he bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek and to covered him up with his coat "try to stay awake"

The worried rune mage use his dark purple magical wings to fly quickly to look for Wendy, he sprinted through the girls residence's corridors, hearing the protests of some of the girls who saw him as he pass by.

"Wendy! Are you there?" there was no answer "Wendyyy"

"U-uh? Fr-Freed?" The sleepily Wendy opened the door.

"I need your healing magic, Lax… the master needs your help"

"Whaaaat?! What happened?" she awaked completely with the news.

"I'll explain it later. We have to leave right now"

"W-wait! Wendy!" The exceed looked very angry how Freed left her behind.

He invoked his wings again and grabbed her by the waist. The little mage buttoned her coat, feeling the cold air hitting her face, but they arrived sooner than she had imagined. Freed left her on the floor and she ran to help her master immediately, repairing in the abundant blood coming from his right shoulder. After 20 minutes she finished her work, she looked at them and, intrigued by what had happened, she asked.

"I know this isn't the right moment but… What happened?"

"Wendy... we'll talk tomorrow. I'm very tired" Laxus smile at her and ran an affectionate hand through her blue hair removing some snowflakes "Thanks for your help. Freed will take you home again"

"No need" Charle said with her typical arrogant face "I can do it myself"

The master nodded and watched them both until they vanished behind a hill. Freed turned to Laxus and inquired about his condition:

"How are you?" he got closer to his god,feeling the warmth of his body.

"I'll live... let's get out of here" he grabbed his hand tenderly and began to walk with slow and irregular pace through the virgin snow.

"It wasn't using all his power, I can't believe he didn't defend from my attacks" Laxus said what was on his mind.

"Do you think it really wanted you to kill it?"

"Yeah, I think so, it said it didn't belong to this world, why didn't just return to its?" he stumbled because of the weakness of his legs but Freed was holding him so he didn't fall to the ground.

"It didn't told us how it come and if it did it alone. I think many things doesn't make much sense, there's something we don't know yet"

The lightning mage looked at his weak hands, still stained with the blood of Metalicana and remembered the extra power all dragonslayer get when they defeat a dragon, he should be elated by this but instead he was annoyed and irritated.

"Why am I not satisfied Freed? I'm feeling like shit" he stopped his steps to look at his lover "Why is this victory being so bitter?"

The green-haired grabbed his hand and stroking it he said:

"Because the dragon was not a threat, he just wanted to help. But he wanted this outcome, he sought this fight, conscious that you'll win" He grasped his chin turning up his face "Laxus ... if you hadn't defeated it, it would have killed us and would have gone to look for others worthy to learn this secret "

As his mind gave meaning to the words of his boyfriend he remained in the same position until he finally understood it. He smiled and started to walk again.

They spend the rest of the path in silence and holding hands, the words of the Iron Dragon left a mark on their minds and they couldn't stop thinking about the imminent war.

When they finally arrived home they took a warm brief shower taking off all the sweat and blood and then they got relieved under layers of blankets. Laxus snuggled in Freed's arms burying his head into the chest of his boyfriend, who comforted him by wrapping his arms around him and stroking his blond hair.

"I dunno what I'd do without you ... I need you so badly" Since they started their relationship he realized that the only thing that could calm him down were the arms and caresses of Freed, he wasn't sure of what would he do without him in hard times as this.

"Well, you'll never know"

Freed was the first to wake up as he noticed how the warm sun's rays were trying to cross his eyelids_ "Wow, it finally stopped snowing"_ very slowly so as not to wake his exhausted dragon he got out of bed and froze a few seconds trying not to make any noise, waiting as Laxus stirred with a grunt of discomfort because the hug that had been uniting them all night was broken.

He arrived at the kitchen and prepared some breakfast when suddenly he startled realizing that it was almost lunchtime. He finished chewing a piece of fruit and went back to the room to dress. Before leaving the house he looked briefly at Laxus's sleeping peacefully face and decided not to wake him up so he could rest.

When he passed through the front door of the guild all eyes fixed on him, they were awaiting an explanation of what happened last night about the rumors that flooded the city this morning. He closed the door, sighed thinking of what to say and let his common sense to speak for him:

"Good morning. I know you all want to know what had happened last night. The master and I found…"

"WHERE IS HE!?" Gajeel put his face inches from Freed's with a deadly gaze.

"Gajeel, calm down. The master will come and..."

"FUCK IT! You said you were here! ... WHERE IS HE!"

The confused rune mage didn't know what to answer, he should not reveal the identity of the dragon they defeated last night, but it seemed that Gajeel knew it perfectly.

"Okay, he came to talk to us... he told us everything he told you but..."

"I don't give a shit Freed! WHERE IS HE, IDIOT?!" He grabbed Freed's collar with roughness and shouted at him. Freed was perfectly aware that he shouldn't provoke an angry dragonslayer and remained still until he was rescued by a menacing voice behind him.

"Stay away from him, Gajeel. Right... Now" Laxus's tone was serious but calm. His body was full of bruises and scratches that alerted the iron dragonslayer that the conversation with his dragon had not been fully civilized.

"hmm, I didn't expect less from him... He gave you a beating, Gijii" he finally smiled slightly.

Laxus swallowed his pride and went along by saying "Yes, he did, he's very strong. If you want me to explain you what happened, let's go upstairs and don't make a scene"

Before going after his master's steps, Gajeel turned to looked at Freed and apologized:

"Sorry Freed, you can't imagined what he means to me"

He accepted his apology by nodding and walked to the table with his two teammates, feeling his eager eyes upon him. Before they could say anything he spoke first:

"I can't tell you anything at the moment... we'll talk about it"

"Well Freed, everyone talks about a dragon destroying the wheat farm and today Laxus awoke with bruises throughout his body... Not need to be a genius to put two and two together" Evergreen explained his theory in his own way.

"Yup" Freed smiled at her friend "But I can't give you any details about all this"

"Captain... if Gajeel was so upset and asking non-stop about his whereabouts it's obvious that the boss..."

"Bickslow, shut up" Freed's expression was hard and brooked no argument so the three set the matter aside even though doubt was eating them up.

Meanwhile, the master was walking with Gajeel following him close, unsure of how much he should tell him. It was clear that Metalicana's supposed death was a delicate subject to bring up, so much that it could even trigger a fight.

"MISSING? What the fuck you saying, sparky!? You think I'm dumb or something!?"

Laxus was still very tired and sleepy because of the battle despite the restful sleep he had just have so he sighed to suppress and calm down his rage and explained him again his story.

"Yes Gajeel... I dunno how it disappeared but he did. He flew to us, told us what it told to you and then left. It's the third time I explain it to you"

"But that doesn't makes any sense! I mean... something so huge can't just disappear so fast without leaving a fucking trace!"

This time his master did not answer and lowered his gaze, Gajeel froze terrified realizing another option:

"Tell me… no, swear me! that you have not killed him..." they gazed at each other and Laxus was still silent "SWEAR IT TO ME!"

"He wanted me to do it" he ventured to say conscious that the other dragonslayer may lose his mind.

The body of the iron dragonslayer became metal gray and his face resembled that of a desperate assassin seeking revenge.

"Don't try it, Gajeel" Laxus remained calm "It will not end up well for you"

The enraged dragonslayer had a lucid moment and stared at the floor, well aware that he had no chance against him. Angrily he clenched his fists and his body returned to normal.

"Tell me what happened Laxus, I deserve at least that"

The blond dragonslayer nodded and told him everything omitting all the secret details the dragon asked him not to tell.

When they left the master's office all eyes followed Gajeel as he walked wordlessly to the main door and disappeared behind it. The other dragonslayer sighed and sat down at the table with the Raijinshuu.

"Hey Boss! Long time since we don't see your ass in that chair" "ass, ass" chanted their dolls.

"hmm" Laxus noticed Evergreen's hair "What've you done to your hair, Ever?"

"Like it, Laxus?" he asked proudly, knowing that the answer could only be yes.

"No" he said rudely as he used to.

"Really?!" the fairy queen said very angry.

The other two companions laughed at her reaction and tried to calm her down by gently patting her back.

"Why did you cut it so short? ... Perhaps Elfman liked it. " Laxus said with a mocking tone.

"Laxus Dreyar, I don't fucking care if you are the master right now... I'll turn your muscular body into the main statue of my garden if you don't stop messing with my hair" after noticing his wounds she radically changed his expression into one of concern "It has had to be hard" she said pointing at the large wound of his shoulder.

"Not as hard I was expecting it to be, I'm fine" he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and placed it on his thigh.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked him stroking his hand.

"B-because you were so tired and you seemed so at ease… I didn't have the heart to do it"

Laxus grabbed his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, running his fingers through his cheek. The green-haired blushed aware of where they were and that it was the first time they showed such signs of affection in front of everyone. The glances rested quietly in the trendy couple without daring to joke about their relationship as they used to do when a new relationship is revealed.

Laxus saw Makarov entering into the guild, he realized he had been a couple of days without seeing him and went downstairs to his side to ask him where he had been:

"Wow, you finally show up? Where...?"

"Come with me" he cut him off quickly.

They sat in the office and shared the information both had relating to the dragons.

"B-but that's impossible!" the dragonslayer tried to believe that what his grandfather had just revealed him was a joke.

"No Laxus, it's not!... Calm down damn it!"

"We can't keep this as a secret any longer, old man. By the way how you know it?"

"Metalicana is not the only one who came, but we don't know what their intentions are or where they are. I can't tell you my source, at least for now"

"I get it" once his brain absorbed the information, he calmly said his thoughts aloud "we can't alarm them till we're certain that this is a real threat" he regained his composure and sat on the small couch.

"That's it, son. Gajeel's dragon didn't wanted to kill you, it is assumed that those who came along with him have the same intentions. Perhaps they are just here to help us"

Laxus snorted and after a few seconds he gave him his opinion, dragons are not creatures to be trusted "They're dragons, why would they help us?"

"For the same reason that has made them train humans by giving them supernatural power and sending them hundreds of years back in time, Laxus"

"You're right, I'm skeptical about dragons" they spend a few minutes trying to mix all the information together until finally Laxus asked "And now... What should we do?"

"Now you have to train everyone Laxus we don't know when it'll happen, but we must be prepared"

"Okay. I'm gotta talk to the brats and explaining them why a dragon was flying over the city last night. I'll tell them the same I told Gajeel.

Makarov nodded and remained in the office while the new master gave the news to his mages.

"Listen up, brats!" when their attention was fully on him he continued "As you already know one dragon flew over the city last night destroying the wheat farm the outskirts. It then approached the guild and challenged Freed and I into a battle that it didn't survive..."

Rumors of nervousness and admiration spread quickly around the room by knowing that Laxus had defeated a dragon alongside with Freed, who apparently had suffered any damage.

"Our priority now is to know why a dragon was flying peacefully through the sky of Magnolia, therefore, if anyone has access to information that may be helpful to us it MUST report as soon as possible"

All mages nodded quietly, sharing their impressions of what they had just heard. When Laxus was about to settle the matter a tall and athletic young man, more or less of his age, with dark hair and brown eyes crossed the threshold of the main door. Immediately all eyes were on the unknown visitor, who stared at the master and kept walking until he arrived to where he was. His pose was arrogant and his voice was between threat and respect.

"Seventh Master of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar" he bowed slightly "I'd be honored if you consider me worthy of become part of your mighty guild, I hope my humble magic could serve this guild as it deserves"

Laxus got shocked by the unusual and educated presentation and after a few seconds he replied:

"What is your name? And what sort of magic do you perform?"

Without a word, Regan clenched his fists and concentrating briefly he covered his body with ice.

"I'm Regan Breinar. I'm an ice dragonslayer"


	16. The hell where I was born LEMON

"Ice dragonslayer?!" Shouted several mages amazed with the transformation they had just seen with their own eyes.

Laxus was skeptical about the true intentions of the new dragonslayer, his arrival could not be more timely and coincidences rarely jelled in his mind.

"All right Regan, follow me" He guided him to his office and invited him to sit in a chair across from his desk, Regan sat down and addressed him with a polite composure.

"It's an honor that you chose us, but ... I've to ask why"

"Of course master. This is the strongest guild in Fiore and ... "

"Have you ever been member of a guild before?" To praise the guild was something all the Fairy Tail's mages candidates did when trying to be part of the it and Laxus heard it a thousand times already.

"Uh ... no, the truth is this is the only guild I've always wanted to belong to"

"And why we have never heard of your existence if you were so eager? I mean, why didn't you come before?"

Regan fidgeted in his seat and for the first time since Laxus spoke to him words failed him.

"Uh ... it's because ... he… uh... didn't let me do… it" he avoided the hard gaze the lightning dragonslayer was directing at him.

"I see" He knew he had no choice but to accept him and track all his movements. If he was telling the truth, of course it was a breath of fresh air for the war that threatened to begin. After a few moments in silence Laxus welcomed him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Regan. Where do you want your mark? "

"Uh ... Thanks master, I will do everything to honor my guild's name" he bowed his head and added "I'll carry the mark in my right forearm"

Once his mark was printed, Laxus officially introduce him to his new guild members.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Regan Breinar, from now on your new guild mate"

The cheers echoed around the room and many came closer to the new dragonslayer to welcome him amicably.

"Regan, fight me!" Natsu gave him his typical welcome.

"Oi, idiot! You just can't tell everyone to fight you in their very first day! Don't be boring"

"Shut up pervert! and put some clothes on!"

"WHAT!? But..."

"U-uh, maybe another day" the new mage had no intention of playing with anyone at the time.

Gray entertained Natsu leaving Regan in peace, who continued meeting you new guild mates. When the tumult had dispersed the Raijinshuu approached to speak to him. The new dragonslayer turned smiling when he heard his name and got shocked when he saw Freed, his hands began to sweat and his pulse quickened unable to look away from the eyes of the green-haired, who confused was looking at him without understanding why he was having that panic attack in his presence.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ever wondered worried.

The female voice brought him out of his paralysis and he became ashamed of having lost control _"He can't be him, he cannot be, this guy's eyes are much pure and kind" _He regained his sanity and smiled at the three emphatically.

"Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot of you, Raijinshuu "

The morning gave way to the afternoon and the weather decided to be aggressive again, Freed sighed disappointed because he planned out a job for that day and leaned back in his chair.

"What's wrong Freed?" Asked his boyfriend intrigued for his attitude.

"I was going to ask you permission to do a job today but with this snow it's impossible to even see one's own hands" he said spreading his hands.

"You right captain, this time ain't normal" Bickslow dug his elbows on the table pretty bored.

"I'll not go out with this snow, it's going to ..."

"Going to ruin my new hairdo and my expensive dress… yeah we know" the Seith mage finished her sentence imitating her voice.

"Exactly Bicks, exactly" she said nodding.

"The fairy-queen can't get her hands dirty and that's why the two slaves have to do it for her" he added right at the time the new dragonslayer approached at the table with them.

"You don't mind if I sit with you, right?"

Everyone looked at Freed with a smile knowing that the answer would be no.

"Uh, yeah... w-why not?" Freed hesitant a bit while the rest members of the table looked at him stunned. Laxus suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his stomach when he saw the smile his boyfriend was giving at the new dragonslayer and looked at Regan with one of those eyes that were only addressed at his enemies.

"Thank you!" He sat down beside the captain and asked "I know I shouldn't ask you a favor so soon because we don't know each other yet but ... I need someone to guide me in my first job, explaining and showing me how things should be done in a guild, for I have never belonged to any" he said while looking at Freed with distressed eyes.

"O-of course, we'll be more than glad to guide you, the three of us will show you everything you need to know" the captain said kindly.

"Well, I don't think four are really needed, I guess that just the two of us will be enough, right? I've heard how powerful the captain of the Raijinshuu is"

The trio looked at each other without really knowing what to say, he was being too direct and that made them nervous, especially the lightning dragonslayer, who was losing his patience. Finally Freed broke the awkward silence and offered to accompany him.

"Then I'll go with you and sh..."

"No" Laxus said in a commanding tone.

"W-why not Laxus?" Freed said confused at the sudden wrath of his god.

"Because I'm the only dragonslayer who can protect you" he said categorically.

Regan was intimidated by checking at first hand the veracity of the rumors that said that Laxus Dreyar was one of the fiercest dragonslayers that ever existed, his hard gaze never left his, not even when he addressed to Freed.

Freed simply lowered his head and ignored his grumpy boyfriend. He had never seen Laxus so possessive and overprotective with anyone and he didn't know what the cause of such a dominant attitude might be.

An awkward silence filled the table until Bickslow decided to end the weird mood that settled between them.

"C'mon, c'mon! Me and my babies will go with you. You agree, captain?"

The captain nodded and smiled at his companion thanking him the favor. The master left the table and walked away without saying a word to his office and when he was resting on his big comfy chair he regretted what he had done. All this time since he was expelled from the guild and especially since he was the new master, he struggled to contain his anger and his temper with good results but, occasionally, especially if the most important thing in his life was involved, these impulses could not be controlled. Once he was calm down, he often wondered what the all Laxus Dreyar would had done before.

Three knocks at the door got him out of his thoughts and gave permission at the anonymous to enter in.

"Freed ... how many times I have to tell ya" He said desperately.

"As much as you want, you know I'll not break the rules" he said with a serious face as he sat down in the chair across the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to help him. What could happen to me on a training job Laxus? I'm not weak"

"I know..." he said staring and noticing how his nerves were returning to surface.

"So?"

"I can't just stay here knowing you're wandering around out there with a stranger"

"B-but Laxus" he stopped a few seconds and used his mind to asking him for another possible reason "Are you jealous? is that so?" He said with an astonishment face on.

"Yes but, I trust you, it's just ... I don't want you to be with another man, I don't care about the reasons!" He said as he rose from his chair and walked towards him "I don't want another dragon to help you, I don't even want you to smile at him that way you do" he got him up grabbing his shoulders and held his face with his hands "I want you just for myself, Freed" the dragon kissed him fiercely as his hands touched possessively his body.

He couldn't say why but what Laxus just said awakened an unbearable need within him, the possessive behaviour affected him and he got hard just by hearing that his god wanted him only for himself. That was something Freed would never denied him.

"I'm only yours, Laxus Dreyar" he jumped to him, surrounding his fiery dragon's hip and neck with his legs and arms respectively and with the same intensity that Laxus was giving in the kiss that was taking his breath away, he kissed him until someone coughed at the entrance. He quickly released his master without turning to see who was at the door and sat in the nearest chair with his cheeks stained with red. Laxus sighed and said, annoyed by the interruption:

"What do you want, old man? By the way you could knock sometime"

"Tell me you didn't sully this office by… by doing… that, Laxus!" Makarov said quite annoyed by the scene he had witnessed.

"Eeeeh... no" that was the so unconvincing response of his grandson.

The old Makarov decided to change the subject because he didn't want to know the true answer, and got to the point:

"Freed, I was looking for you" he said approaching him.

"What do you want from me, Makarov?"

"You know the name of Regan Breinar"

"Sure, it's the new memb..."

"No Freed, it wasn't a question, you know him before he came here" he interrupted him with a very serious tone.

The rune mage tried to look into his memories storehouse, but none with that name came out of it.

"No, sorry. I don't remember him" he replied looking at him puzzled.

"What's this all about, old man?" It was impossible for Laxus to stay out of something.

"Shut up Laxus… try to remember it, Freed, you met him before your… your childhood incident and it's important that you remember it" without any more explanation and letting him neither speak nor answer, he left the office, leaving the two lovers confused and thoughtful.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why should you know it? And... Why the fuck did he talk about THAT shit!?" He was quite annoyed by the attitude of his grandfather.

Freed could not answer him because his mind started to use up his hippocampus at hundred percent, trying to remember what the old master had asked him to. Laxus left him work and sat down back in his chair until he heard a sound of surrendered from his boyfriend.

"Nothing, I don't know if I know him"

"Easy Freed, if that's true and you've seen him before you'll end up remembering it, don't get bogged down by this... I know you"

"Ok, but if this is something that could be useful I don't wanna let it go... Anyways, I go to the library, a set of runes is giving me some trouble"

"Okay, I'll pick you later" he approached him and gave him a quick kiss.

The library was a bit cooler than the rest of the guild and the green-haired wizard huddled up in his coat while trying to concentrate in the book resting on his hands, but the premise that he could have met this dragonslayer when he was a kid, kept him away from his study.

_"How can it be that Makarov knows that I know him at a time he didn't even know of my existence? And how am I supposed to remember someone I met long ago? ... Regan Breinar... Before the incident ... damn, why I have to remember this now that I am finally happy?"_

_**Flashback**_

_"My sweet child ... your beautiful eyes are like mom's. I miss her"_

_"N-no! Not again!"_

_"My beautiful princess. Don't you want to make your brother happy?" His huge left hand touches the naked torso of the scared 5 year old child who cries uncontrollably beneath him._

_"Y-y-yes but that hurts me" the trembling child is talking calmly hoping not to irritate his older brother._

_"I'll always take care of you" he gently caresses his face, staining it with a crimson dye that coated his hard cock._

_**End of Flashback**_

He began to cry with his face buried in his hands. Those memories that his mind had locked somewhere in his brain escaped from their prison to remind him the inhuman childhood he had suffered in the hell which he was born.

A pair of comforting arms surrounded him and he threw himself into the warm body which he perfectly fit in. His trembling arms were around the waist of the only person who have gave him happiness in his life and so, sitting on the floor and embracing each other, he felt that nothing could happen to him now that this powerful man was protecting him, because unlike what his family had tried to make him believe, someone loved him with all his heart and he was not alone anymore.

"W-why now, Laxus? Why I have to remember this now that I'm so happy with you?!" he hugged him even tighter.

"Because it must be really important, otherwise the old man wouldn't have told you, baby" he kissed his hair and continued comforting him with his tender words "I know how much you have suffered, and I know you didn't deserve it, but I also know that you're a strong person, Freed. You learned to get over that hell and you built a new life when you were only 7 years old, that's the only life that has to matter to you from now on"

"But ..." he sobbed "But what if HE'S involved in some way... I never want to lose you, Laxus" He looked at his dragon very scared.

"Then we'll show him that you're not the scary kid he used to abuse... and you're not alone, your friends and I will be at your side"

His tears began to fall down again, but this time they were not bitter but sweet, tears of happiness by feeling surrounded by the warmth of his friends who cared for him. They held each other on the floor several minutes while Freed blow off steam. He sat on Laxus' lap and wrapped his legs desperately around him, approaching as much as he could to his body and catching his neck with his arms. His lover grabbed his waist and let him kiss him with eager lust.

"I need you Laxus Dreyar... I need you inside of me"

The dragonslayer wiped away the tears that still streamed down his face with extremely tenderness and without breaking the strong hug, he stood up. He resumed the kiss he had paused and leaned Freed against a shelf full of books, many falling to the ground as Freed made a groan of pain. Laxus held him with one hand and his other one took off his pants, he left him on the floor to get rid of his own trousers and turned him back, forcing him to put his hands against the wall. He stroked his back, revealing every corner of it, and he noticed how his own patience was beginning to wear thin. He grabbed his delicate hip towards his own and rubbed his cock against his ass, knowing that his lover would moan with it.

"I've missed your body so badly the last two days"

"D-do it now"

His lover obeyed and started to pushed into him, noticing the strong resistance due the lack of lubrication of any kind, and he grunted pushing even harder.

"You're so tight...ngh"

"AAAH Tha...that hurts!" He said arching his back down, lifting his rump higher and lowering his front end trying to avoid the pressure of the huge dick.

Laxus pulled out the little of his cock that was inside of his ass, spit in its head and started to try to shoved it in his hole again.

"I know. Do you like it my cute slut?"

He was beginning to be comfortable with the new position when his back was pressed to his dragon's chest, feeling again the painful pressure of his cock which still was halfway to its goal.

"Laxus! AAH NO, let me AAAAH..." he could not finish his plea when an intense pain, similar to the one he felt in his first time, came over him.

His anxious lover turned deaf ears to his pleas and kept trying to get inside his ass as deep as he could, but due to the pose they had and Laxus' size it was being impossible to go much further and his own need and lust allowed his boyfriend to bend his back down again to allow him better access with his rump wide open in the air for him. A single thrust was needed to reach his goal and started to move as hard as he used to.

When he noticed that his hole was comfortable enough with his size, he returned to draw Freed's back to his chest and picked up a wild pace as he began to masturbate him with one of his big strong hands.

Freed was defeated by his dragon and he could only follow his lead to places he only dreamed about in his wildest fantasies, being carried away with the immense pleasure he was gifting him with. His body didn't respond to him and the force that allowed him to stand on his own two feet was the powerful body that lunged into him again and again.

"Laxus! I-I n-need..."

"What you need!" Laxus was on his limit, but he didn't want it to end.

"I… P-please!"

"Say it and I'll let you"

"I wanna… c-come"

"Do it my eager slut, squeeze my cock with your ass… fuck!"

Freed understood that his dragon wanted him to come and so he did, shaking as his orgasm exploded. After his lover release his cum inside of him and his own climax was subsiding, he found himself sitting down on the floor without being aware of how he ended there. Laxus observed his expression of confusion and asked him:

"What's up?"

"No-nothing is ... I don't remember having sat down" he said embarrassed when he regained his breath.

"That's because you haven't, I did because you were about to fall down... you okay, Freed?" He asked him, stooping and lifting his face to looked at him..

"Yes, it just that... it was intense. You have a lot of practice, Laxus "

"Wait, what!?"

"The lovers you've been before... y'know" he said blushing and feeling a stab of jealousy at the thought of who might have been with his god. Laxus started to laugh and asked him:

"When the fuck did I say that?" He said, handing him his pants so he could dressed.

"You don't need to tell me, it's... pretty clear" he said starting to pick up the many books that felt down to the floor once he was fully dressed.

"Pretty clear? Freed, idiot... You're the first I've ever done these with" he smirked and stole a tender kiss at him when he finished putting one of the books on the shelf.

"In that case you have a lot of imagination and talent, master" he blushed even more and continued to organize the disaster they made just as Levy entered the library.

"Hey guys!" She beamed.

"Hello Levy" answered them in unison.

"Wow, what happened here?" She asked looking at all the books scattered on the wooden floor.

"Nothing, a fortuitous stumble" Freed said without looking at her.

"You need help?" She kindly offered.

"Oh, no thanks Levy, it's almost done" they wiped the mess and say goodbye to Levy. As they were going downstairs Freed warned him:

"Someday someone will caught us , Laxus"

The blond master just laughed aloud and give him a tender pat on the back.

"MASTER! Where were you? "Said Erza very alarmed.

"In the library, Erza, what's wrong?"

"Not here, can we go to your office?"

"Sure" he turned to look at Freed and said "If we take too long to finish, go home" he stroked his cheek and went with Erza who was already on the stairs.

"What happened?"

"That idiot..." he said nervously moving from side to side of the room "THAT IDIOT, Laxus!"

His master tried to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Erza"

"Okay... I'm sorry..." she sighed deeply and explained him what was happening.

"Natsu has gone to find Igneel and Gray is with him"

"WHAT THE…?! When and where!"

"Mira says they left after lunch. It seems that the new dragonslayer told them he saw a fire dragon... in the other damn side of the world!"

Laxus opened his eyes widely and confirmed his suspicions:

"The other side of the world? Don't tell me those two idiots headed for... Pergrande"

"Yes, Laxus, yes" she said desperately.

"We have to go after them, I don't even want to imagine what they could do in a land as neutral as that"

"Agree"

"Let me think for a moment and tell Freed to come, please Erza"

He nodded and ran off the office. Freed went upstairs and she sat down waiting for them to come down.

"What happened?" He asked intrigued by seeing Erza so nervous.

Laxus told him what she had said and asked.

"You know that land, right?"

"I read about it"

"What do we need to travel to there?"

"What kind of magic you mean?"

Laxus nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well..." he thought for a moment and answer him "is irrelevant, but what is required is a good defense to physical attacks and ice magic... would be very helpful. In that realm the heat is intense and they have learned to live with it, however, they're very sensitive to cold"

As expected Laxus stiffened at the insinuation that Regan would have to go with them, but he knew his boyfriend was right and that he may be of a great help.

"Okay ... Ever wouldn't want to do such a long journey and Bickslow won't be very helpful with his magic" he thought for a moment in how the group should be:

"Okay ... Erza, Regan, you and me. Erza is very chameleon-like and adapts herself to all kind of situations and environments plus she has great stamina; Regan, as you said before, will be useful with his ice; you have your runes that will make things easier for us by providing us with extra strength and resistance and I have to go to give those idiots the beating they deserve. What do you think?"

"Hahaha, perfect but ... Do you think Gajeel will stay here?"

"Mmmm ... no, he'll surely follow us. Probably he'll not show himself so it'll be good to have someone in the rear"

"Okay" Freed said smiling. Laxus approached him and embraced him while saying:

"That Regan guy makes me uneasy Freed, he rallied them to go across all Earthland and we don't even know what his true reasons are. You don't miss a thing so... you know what you have to do, keep an eye on him"

The green-haired nodded stroking his biceps.

"Okay, then... Let's travel to the end of the world"


	17. Sorry for not updating

Hi guys!

I can't keep updating in the next weeks. I had a motorbike accident (I was driving peacefully my motorbike when I skidded on an oil patch) and I can't even right this, my sister is doing it for me (HIIII) soooo... I'll be back in two weeks, or I hope so. I have a lot of new ideas because I have nothing else to do in this bed but to use my imagination xD and watch awful TV stuff... I'm desiring to write again!

Sorry to all my readers! I'll be right back!


End file.
